Novos Rumos
by Kellxinha-Malfoy
Summary: O que acontece quando Draco resolve mudar de lado, e o único lugar seguro suficiente para ele ficar é a Toca!
1. Pedidos e Notícias

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling ... Infelizmente P

Sinopse: O que acontece quando Draco resolve mudar de lado, e o único lugar seguro suficiente para ele ficar é a Toca.

**Cap 1: Pedidos e Notícias**

Sua mente o atormentava, sentado naquele escritório repleto de livros, objetos mágicos e quadros dos antigos diretores, a fênix de estimação do diretor o observava e Dumbledore estava sentado em frente a ele, perguntava-se se estava fazendo a coisa certa, seu coração dizia que sim, mas desde quando um Malfoy escuta o coração?

"Então Draco, apesar de ter alguma idéia, quero que me conte, o que o trouxe aqui no meio das férias?" – Dumbledore falava calmamente, seu olhar firme transmitindo paz.

Draco refletiu por um minuto pensando na melhor forma de falar.

"Eu fui avisado, pelo meu pai, que minha iniciação seria este fim de semana, só que eu não quero me tornar comensal. Na minha opinião cada Malfoy tem seu ideal, eu quero poder, e sei que não vai ser servindo a Voldemort que eu vou conseguir. Mas não posso ficar em casa, ou serei morto, Lucius me acharia num piscar de olhos. Gostaria de ficar aqui na escola até as aulas começarem, claro que deixarei você e a Ordem ciente de todas as informações que me passaram".

Dumbledore o olhou profundamente

"Draco, eu acho que você será de muita valia nesta guerra, e fico feliz que tenha escolhido o nosso lado, mas infelizmente eu não posso deixar que fique na escola."

"Mas Professor – Draco interrompeu desesperado – se eu ficar em casa meu pai vai me torturar até a morte!".

Dumbledore suspirou cansado.

"Bom, eu tenho que me comunicar com algumas pessoas, mas prometo fazer o possível para ajudá-lo. Você pode dar uma volta, eu peço para lhe chamarem quando tudo estiver resolvido".

"Certo".

Os pensamentos invadiam sua mente enquanto andava pelo tão conhecido jardim, de longe o lago refletia a luz do sol, ao se aproximar, Draco percebeu que as águas se encontravam claras e calmas, coisa que ele nunca viu durante os 6 anos que estudou ali.

Suspirou fundo ao sentar-se embaixo de um salgueiro à beira do lago, as lembranças não o deixavam em paz, nunca, toda a discussão, os gritos, as ameaças, tudo, parecia que haviam acontecido momentos atrás, no entanto já faziam 2 meses desde a morte de sua mãe.

_Flashback_

_Fazia muito calor àquela noite, ele não conseguia dormir, rolava de um lado para o outro da cama e o sono não vinha, estava inquieto, sensação nada comum para Draco, levantou e calçou as pantufas, resolveu ler um pouco, quem sabe assim o sono não chegava? _

_A casa estava silenciosa, percorreu o corredor com passos lentos, parou um minuto em frente à porta da biblioteca, a casa estava silenciosa **demais**, pegou uma vela, se dirigiu para o fundo da biblioteca, se deparou com a ultima estante repleta de livros entediantes, puxando-a um pouco para frente, deu passagem a uma escadaria em espiral, esta era a entrada alternativa para a masmorra da mansão, começou a descer silenciosamente, e a medida que avançava um passo as vozes iam ficando mais claras, apagou a vela com um sopro e abril silenciosamente, na porta que dava para a masmorra, uma pequena brecha, apenas para que pudesse ver o que se passava lá dentro._

"_Lucius, pense bem, essa guerra está para acabar, não precisamos submeter Draco a isso"._

"_Submeter? Ora Narcisa, servir a Voldemort é uma honra, ele espera ansiosamente a iniciação do moleque, e eu tenho certeza que Draco está louco para agir. Quando Voldemort acabar com o cicatriz nós vamos tomar o mundo, matar todos os trouxas. – o tom de voz aumentava a cada palavra proferida, a maldade explicita nela, causando um leve arrepio na nuca de Draco"._

"_VOLDEMORT NÃO VAI DERROTAR O CICATRIZ LUCIUS! Você não percebe que vai estar levando-lhe em direção a MORTE? ELE SÒ TEM 16 ANOS! "_

"_SUA VADIA! NUNCA MAIS REPITA ISSO OUVIU?"._

_Draco viu Lucius esbofetear o rosto de sua mãe, o anel que ele usava fez um corte no rosto tão belo da mulher, no rosto que ele tanto admirava, no rosto da única pessoa que se importava com ele. _

"_E DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ SE IMPORTA? ELE NASCEU PARA ISSO NARCISA, EU NÂO VOU DECEPCIONAR O MESTRE"._

"_PARE DE PENSAR NO SEU MESTRE UM SEGUNDO. É DO NOSSO FILHO QUE ESTAMOS FALANDO, NÂO É ESSE O FUTURO QUE EU QUERO PARA ELE LUCIUS!"._

"_MAS ESSE É O FUTURO QUE ELE VAI TER!"._

"_NÂO SE DEPENDER DE MIM!". _

"_O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO EM FAZER NARCISA? VOCÊ NÂO É CAPAZ DE NADA, VOCÊ NÂO SERVE PARA NADA, NEM PARA ME SERVIR, NEM PRA ME SATISFAZER, **NADA**!"._

"_EU VOU FAZER O QUE FOR NECESSÁRIO PRA **MEU** FILHO NÃO TER UMA VIDA MISERÁVEL COMO A SUA, PRA ELE NÃO PASSAR A VIDA DELE SERVINDO UM SER DE _MERDA COMO VOCÊ FAZ, NÂO ESQUEÇA QUE EU SOU UMA BLACK, E TEM MAIS UMA COISA, SE EU NÃO SIRVO VOCÊ É PORQUE EU TENHO **NOJO, **EU MORRO DE NOJ...".

_Draco não pode ouvir a mãe terminar, em uma fração de segundo Lucius a agarrou pelo pescoço_, _seus pés saíram do chão, ele viu a mãe batendo com as costas na parede, a raiva subiu pelo seu corpo, os punhos fechados, e ele não podia fazer nada para ajudar, NADA._

"_Eu só sei Narcisa Black" - a última palavra foi proferida com ironia - "que você não vai viver para ver o futuro do **seu** filho"._

_No instante seguinte, Draco viu uma luz verde sair da varinha do homem em direção ao coração de sua mãe, as lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto, acabou, ela estava morta, ela morreu por ele, para salvá-lo, para defendê-lo. Subiu correndo as escadas, correu até chegar ao quarto, se jogou na cama e chorou, chorou até adormecer, mas antes disso jurou para si mesmo que sua mãe não havia morrido por nada, ele iria vingar sua morte, era uma promessa, e um Malfoy sempre cumpre suas promessas. _

_Fim do Flashback_

Voltou a realidade quando sentiu uma bicada na orelha, era a fênix, Dumbledore o esperava.

Caminhou apressadamente até o escritório, os passos ecoavam no corredor, nunca esse caminho foi tão longo, suspirou antes de entrar na sala e encarar os olhos azuis do diretor.

"Então Professor?" - Draco estava nervoso por trás da sua costumeira mascara fria

"Eu pensei em mandá-lo para a sede da Ordem, mas infelizmente não será possível, com as batalhas há muito movimento lá, os aurores estão de prontidão, correndo de um lado para outro. Então, só há um lugar que seria seguro o suficiente, um lugar que seu pai jamais imaginaria te encontrar...".

"E que lugar é esse afinal?" – Agora ele estava visivelmente apreensivo, será que teria que viver com os trouxas?

"Você vai ficar na Toca, Draco".

"Toca?" – _Certo, o q diabos é Toca?_ - pensou ele.

"Sim, Toca, a casa dos Weasleys" – A boca do garoto se abriu devido ao choque, isso era pior do que viver com os trouxas, **muito** pior! – "Arthur e Molly concordaram em tomar conta de você, serão responsáveis por você enquanto viver lá".

Segundos se passaram e ele parecia tentar assimilar a informação.

"Draco?" - Dumbledore sabia que a notícia seria chocante, pensava que ele iria gritar, espernear, mas ele simplesmente estava ali, de boca aberta, petrificado, olhando para ele como se fosse um louco.

"Eu acho que não entendi direito, você não vai me mandar para aquele chiqueiro que eles chamam de casa né? Ou melhor" – o sarcasmo era visível na sua voz – "Toca".

_Também, com aquela coelha reprodutora aquilo tinha mesmo que ser um toca, quantos filhos ela tinha mesmo: 9? 10?_ Bufou.

"Olhe Draco, eu gostaria de poder lhe mandar para outro lugar, mas eu não posso, não existe casa mais segura que a Toca. Como eu disse, eu já falei com Molly e Arthur e eles estão dispostos a aceitar você. Não estou lhe pedindo para se dar bem com eles, nem ficar amigo deles, você me pediu apoio, eu estou lhe oferecendo, cabe a você aceitar as condições. Weasleys e Malfoys nunca se deram bem, mas se essa é sua escolha vai ter que aceitar as conseqüências".

Malfoy ficou um tempo pensativo...

_Eu ficarei com eles até a minha maioridade e depois vou pegar minha fortuna e vou viver a minha vida bem longe dessa gentinha._

"Eu vou, mas deixo bem claro que é porque não tenho escolha".

Encarou Dumbledore e por um instante viu um brilho passar pelos seus olhos, mas pensando bem, devia ter imaginado.

"Pois bem, eu quero que você vá para casa, aja normalmente, arrume suas coisas e na sexta à noite vá para a Toca" – falou Dumbledore calmo.

"Sexta à noite".

"Eles estarão esperando você".

Então Draco pegou um pouco de pó de flú e cinco minutos depois estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto e pensando em como sua vida mudaria em dois dias.

"Muito bem meninos" – Molly disparou determinada, assim que Rony e Harry passaram pela porta – "eu quero que vocês tomem um banho e venham para a sala, precisamos conversar."

Eles se entreolharam, será que ela descobrira sobre as mais novas invenções dos gêmeos que eles iam contrabandear para Hogwards?

Esbarraram com Mione e Gina quando subiam as escadas.

"Vocês sabem sobre o que a mamãe quer conversar com a gente?" - perguntou Rony preocupado.

"Ela chamou a gente também". – Gina falou – "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?".

"A gente vai ter que esperar para ver né". – Harry respondeu – "Só espero que ela não tenha descoberto nada sobre os logros".

A ruiva riu da cara engraçada que ele fez, desde a morte de Sírius tinham se aproximado muito, eram muito amigos, ao menos era o que Gina pensava.

Enquanto eles terminavam o trajeto para o chuveiro, correndo e discutindo sobre quem ia tomar banho primeiro, Gina e Mione sentaram no sofá da aconchegante sala dos Weasley.

"Gina, você ainda gosta do Harry?" Hermione encarou amiga.

"Não Mi, ele é só meu amigo".– a garota não soou muito convincente, o que não passou despercebido pela morena.

"Tem certeza?"

"Ah... me poupe Hermione, Harry é só meu AMIGO!" – a mais velha se calou, não ia mais tocar no assunto, mas também não achava que o que a amiga dissera fosse totalmente verdade.

Conversaram mais um pouco, nada de muito importante, pararam quando o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley sentaram nas cadeiras em frente ao sofá em que elas estavam e minutos depois Rony, Fred e Jorge, que haviam voltado da loja, se jogaram no outro sofá enquanto Harry sentou entre elas.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam sérios, logo os garotos perceberam que não se tratava dos logros, caso contrário Molly já teria pipocado.

"Meninos, eu quero que vocês me escutem, quero que vocês compreendam" - começou Molly – "eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas nesta guerra não podemos nos dar ao desfrute, um aliado como ele, com as informações que ele pode nos passar".

"De quem você está falando mamãe?" – perguntou Rony

"Ron deixe a sua mãe terminar de falar" – a voz de Arthur saiu suave, mas seus olhos estavam escuros, único indício do conflito interno pelo qual estava passando.

Molly suspirou

"Ele foi falar com Dumbledore, quer passar para o nosso lado, pediu um lugar para ficar, claro que eu não podia negar uma coisa dessas, ele sabe o que faz, nunca nos decepcionou, ao contrario, o diretor sempre nos ajudou quando precisamos".– a ruiva escolhia delicadamente as palavras – "Ele vai ficar conosco o tempo que for preciso e eu não quero saber de vocês aprontando nenhuma com ele, ouviram? Fred, Jorge?" – completou rígida.

"Claro mamãe" - falaram em uníssono.

"Mas se quem é ele afinal?" – Ron já estava impaciente.

Molly suspirou novamente

"Draco Malfoy".

O silencio tomou conta da sala, de repente os gêmeos começaram a gargalhar, como se a mãe tivesse contando uma piada muito engraçada, mas se calaram ao receber um olhar severo da mulher.

Hermione e Harry fizeram cara de nojo, Ginny afundou no sofá como se pesasse uma tonelada, com a cara fechada e os braços cruzados, Ron estava com os punhos fechados com força e tão vermelho que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer segundo e os gêmeos trocaram olhares cúmplices e riram com o canto da boca, parece que eles já acharam a cobaia para as novas invenções, claro que a Sra. Weasley não saberia de nada, mas que a doninha Albina ia sofrer, ah isso ia...

"Eu não quero uma palavra, nem saber que vocês aprontaram nada, não vou falar de novo, ouviram? Ele chega sexta à noite, vai ficar no antigo quarto do Percy" – continuou - "Não me olhe assim Ron, não é minha culpa, agradeça a Merlim que ele não vai dividir o quarto com vocês. Agora eu vou preparar o jantar. Sem mais nenhuma palavra Fred".

A mulher levantou, deu uma rápida olhada para trás quando já estava na porta e entrou cozinha à dentro. Arthur levantou logo depois, olhou os meninos, deu um suspiro cansado e saiu da sala atrás da esposa.

Ah essas seriam longas férias.

**N/A: **E ai gente, gostaram? Espero que sim eim! Essa é a primeira Fic q eu posto, jah tinha rabiscado umas antes, mas foram soh umas idéias. Eu estou adorando escrever essa fic, mas eu não sei se o primeiro cap tah bom, então MANDEM REVIEWS! Mandem se gostaram, se odiaram, dando palpites, vale tudo certo?

Paty, amigaaa, eu sei q vc n leu o cap ainda, mas eu tive q postar, sorry P

Brigada por tudo oks? Toda a força q vc deu, vc eh a pessoa q + se importa com essa fic, depois de mim ) o credito do título é todo seu viu? E agora vc eh minha betaaa! D Te amuuuuuuuu!

Bruby, anda meiu morgada de HP, mas eh a vida neh, daki a poku ( eu espero) tu vai tah na psicose dinovu, aliás eu acho bom a senhora tah lendo isso viu? Tb te amuuuu!

Dan que vai tah lendo esse cap daki a pouco ... e quem sabe eu não faço ele virar um pottermaníaco tb? Kkkkkkkk

Soh um empurrãozinho neh P eu tb te amuuuuuu!


	2. Primeira Impressão

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling ... Infelizmente P

Sinopse: O que acontece quando Draco resolve mudar de lado, e o único lugar seguro suficiente para ele ficar é a Toca.

**Capítulo 2: Primeira Impressão **

Estava tudo pronto para sua partida no início da noite, as malas encolhidas cabiam em seu bolso, a gaiola de sua coruja, seus livros favoritos, sua vassoura, umas fotos dele e de sua mãe em férias na sua casa de veraneio em Paris, momentos em que ele estava verdadeiramente feliz, deixou p/ trás apenas coisas inúteis, coisas que poderia facilmente comprar depois, claro que levava consigo uma boa quantia em dinheiro e todos os documentos necessários para receber sua herança assim que completasse 18 anos.

Andava em direção ao corujal, precisava avisar a sua coruja, Hector, que não o encontraria mais ali. Hector era uma ave magnífica, toda preta, com olhos azul-celeste que tinham um quê de superioridade, por isso a escolheu, estes olhos eram particularmente parecidos com os seus, todos perceberiam o desprezo que a ave emanava, todos menos ele, pois a única criatura que não recebia esse olhar era ele, assim como a única pessoa que não recebeu esse olhar de Draco havia sido sua mãe.

Chegando ao corujal, Hector imediatamente pousou majestosamente em seu braço e bicou levemente seu dedo.

"Olá garoto, sentiu minha falta?" - a ave soltou um pio em concordância – "Eu quero que você dê uma volta, procure uns ratos por aí e me encontre de manhã, mas eu não vou estar aqui, estou indo embora, você vai me encontra na _Toca"_ - enquanto falava Draco acariciava o bico da coruja – "Você está pronta? Pode ir!"

Hector novamente levantou vôo majestosamente, dessa vez em direção ao por do sol, e sumiu em meio ao céu nublado.

Sem olhar para trás, Draco refez seu caminho em direção a mansão, rumando desta vez para a biblioteca, acabou sentando em uma das poltronas confortáveis ao pé da lareira, faltava pouco mais de duas horas, o plano estava todo arquitetado, às 17:00 horas a lareira de sua biblioteca seria aberta, já que a única que era aberta era a da sala de estar, seu pai não queria ninguém entrando na mansão sorrateiramente, podiam presenciar alguma cena comprometedora e isso seria muito arriscado, às 19:00, depois do jantar, ele ia fingir que queria ler um livro qualquer, quando seu pai sentasse na sala de visitas para tomar um licor, cena que se repetia todas as noites, ele iria via flú para a Toca e no momento seguinte a lareira se fecharia, já que esta estava programada para fazer apenas uma viajem, impedindo assim Lucius de descobrir o paradeiro do filho.

O Plano que Dumbledore arquitetou seria perfeito se não ocorressem imprevistos, mas como nada para Draco é perfeito, no mesmo momento em que as badaladas soaram e o relógio marcou 17:00 gritos foram ouvidos no primeiro andar, gritos de Lucius, alguma coisa estava errada, muito errada.

"Willow, seu elfo imprestável, onde está Draco?"

Draco pode ouvi-lo gritar, sabia que se não fizesse alguma coisa, Lucius o estaria arrastando para as masmorras em alguns minutos, ele tinha que sair dali agora, correu p/ lareira, pegou um pouco de pó de flú e gritou claramente "A Toca" e ele ainda apode ver a porta da biblioteca se abrindo antes de começar a rodopiar.

Ao abrir os olhos se deparou com uma sala vazia, com uma aparência antiga, que ele examinou com uma expressão de desprezo, dois sofás, umas poltronas, e várias estantes cheias de porta-retratos de ruivos rindo e acenando, um em especial lhe chamou atenção, neste estavam os sete Weasleys, Harry e Hermione, no que parecia ser um piquenique num parque, e todos riam muito.

_O que foi que eu fiz? Onde eu vim parar? _ - pensou desgostoso.

O silencio foi quebrado por passos vindos da escada, que rangia sempre que pisavam num degrau meio solto, pode avistar uma garota ruiva descendo calmamente, despreocupada, enrolada em uma toalha cor-de-rosa, os cabelos presos em um coque alto deixavam à mostra a pele alva e com pequenas gotas de água se misturando com as poucas sardas do pescoço delicado, alegando que ela acabava de sair do banho.

Gina descia as escadas calmamente, onde sua mãe havia deixado sua blusa favorita? Sabe aquela que você adora usar em casa, porque ela é bem macia?  
E já que não podia perguntar a ela, pois esta havia ido ao Beco Diagonal com Rony, Harry e Mione, teria que procurar sozinha. Na verdade, ela estava sozinha em casa, tinha começado uma arrumação em sua escrivaninha e não pode ir com eles, nem para a loja com os gêmeos, como havia feito muitas vezes durante as férias.

Levantou os olhos por um instante, mas este foi suficiente para faze- la estatelar no meio do caminho com as sobrancelhas levantadas e uma tremenda cara de interrogação.

"Malfoy? O que você está fazendo aqui essa hora? Era pra você chegar à noite!" – falava rápido, quase atropelando as palavras, com um tom que deixava claro que não gostara nem um pouco do susto.

Como resposta o loiro desceu os olhos, que antes encaravam os castanho-chocolate, desejosamente pelo corpo à mostra, eles examinaram cada centímetro daquele corpo, deu um sorriso debochado quando percebeu que o rosto delicado estava em chamas. Ela subiu correndo as escadas e ele pode ouvi-la bater a porta do que imaginou ser o quarto dela.

_Maldito loiro azedo! Quem ele pensa que é? _– deixou escapar um grito agudo de raiva – _MISERÁVEL!_

Vestiu a primeira roupa que pareceu aceitável, uma mini saia jeans e uma blusinha de alças com as Esquisitonas estampadas na frente, soltou os cabelos que caíram pesadamente até o meio das costas em uma cascata de ondas perfeitas e desceu as escadas novamente, dessa vez pulando de dois em dois degraus.

Ao ouvir novamente os passos da ruiva, Draco desviou os olhos da tralha trouxa que estava em um canto da sala e esperou ela chegar à sala.

Mal avistou o loiro e já foi falando:

"Pronto Malfoy, agora você já pode explicar o que diabos vocês está fazendo aqui essa hora?" - A ruiva falou determinada.

"Eu não devo explicações a você Weasley fêmea" – Draco falou arrastando as palavras – "Onde estão seus pais?"

Gina soltou um risinho cínico.

"Escuta aqui Malfoy" – falou seca, característica que não combinava com o perfil da ruivinha – " Você está na minha casa, no meu território agora, cuidado para não pisar nas minas, é bom você ser um bom menino e se comportar direitinho enquanto estiver por aqui, se não quiser um túmulo com seu nome, aliás, deixa eu te dar um conselho, " - aproximou o seu rosto do dele, deixando-os a milímetros de distância, as bocas quase se tocando, uma tensão visível entre eles – olha embaixo da cama antes de dormir, nunca se sabe o que pode sair de lá!

E dando um giro de 360 graus passou pela porta da cozinha, deixando um Malfoy estático para trás.

_Mas que ruiva atrevida, ela pensa que está falando com quem? _– pensou enquanto fazia o mesmo caminho da garota.

"Ta pensando em me matar ruiva?" - um sorriso de escárnio surgiu no seu rosto – " Não pense que vai ser tão fácil assim, antes você vai ter que descobrir o que é ser um Malfoy, como ele pensa, como ele age..."

Gina deixou os pratos que ela estava arrumando em cima da mesa e o encarou.

"Eu sei muito bem como você pensa Malfoy, como você é, você é um menininho mimado, que passou a vida lambendo o chão que o_ papai _pisa, que pensa como uma doninha e que precisa de dois brutamontes pra te defender, porque você não é homem suficiente pra fazer isso sozinho."

Draco deu cinco passos determinados em direção a menina, a prensou contra a mesa, aproximou seu rosto do dela – "Eu vou te mostrar que eu sou homem ruiva" – falou sensualmente, antes de colar os lábios nos dela.

Ao contrário do que pensou não houve resistência, o choque foi tanto que ela parecia não raciocinar direito. O beijo era agressivo e sensual, Gina nunca havia beijado ninguém desse jeito, uma química perfeita envolvias os dois, as bocas se encaixavam como peças de um quebra-cabeça. O beijo era agressivo, mas ele não a machucava, nunca seria capaz de machucar mulher nenhuma.

Era tudo muito diferente do que ele estava acostumado, havia beijado muitas, mas com_ certeza_ o beijo de Gina era de longe o melhor, e ele não saberia explicar o porquê.

Separaram-se bruscamente quando o som da voz de Molly, chamando por Gina, penetrou seus ouvidos, Gina virou de frente para a mesa e encarou fixamente os pratos, muito vermelha. Draco teve vontade de esganar a mulher, se aproximou da janela e fitou uma árvore no jardim.

Gina pronunciou um "estou na cozinha mamãe", que saiu um pouco falho.

Ao entrar no ambiente, seguida de Rony, Harry e Mione, Molly não percebeu o clima tenso, mas o trio olhava de uma Gina muito vermelha, para um Malfoy muito calmo e perceberam que algo não estava no lugar no momento em que a ruiva deixou um prato escorregar de suas mãos e se estraçalhar no chão.

_Merda! Agora ele vai saber que eu estou assim por causa dele, mas quer saber, que se dane!_

"Obrigada querida, pode deixar comigo agora, porque você não vai fazer alguma coisa com os meninos?" – Molly falou gentil

"É Gin, vem jogar xadrez de bruxo comigo, quero ver se você ainda me vence" – falou Harry sorrindo.

Gina sorriu sem graça e se deixou levar pelo moreno, que a puxava pela mão, sem olhar para trás.

"Então, Draco não é? Eu esperava que você chegasse um pouco mais tarde" - Molly falou gentil

Draco fitou a matriarca por um tempo, seu sorriso era gentil, seu olhar acolhedor, suspirou profundamente.

"Lucius, eu acho que ele desconfiava que eu ia fugir, ele estava irado, então eu achei que devia vir, antes que ele me achasse". – falou com um tom preocupado

"Ahhh querido" – Molly o abraçou forte e continuou com uma voz chorosa – "você fez a coisa certa então, não quero nem pensar o que lhe aconteceria se aquele homem colocasse as mãos em você".

Draco olhava espantado para a parede, por cima do ombro da mulher, não retribuía o abraço, estava muito surpreso com tamanha demonstração de afeto.

"Venha querido" – Molly continuou quando finalmente o soltou – "vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto, quero que você se sinta em casa".

_Isso aqui está bem longe de parecer a minha casa! _ - pensou com ironia.

Draco seguiu Molly enquanto ela lhe mostrava a casa, seu quarto ficava no 3º andar, o único deste, nele também se encontrava um banheiro. Ao abrir a porta do quarto percebeu que este era o menos extravagante da casa, tinha as paredes pintadas de azul marinho, as cortinas e o jogo de cama eram de um tom um pouco mais claro, havia uma escrivaninha de madeira escura, como todos os móveis, com um rádio em cima, várias prateleiras com alguns livros, um baú embaixo da janela, onde poderia sentar para ver o jardim, uma mesinha de cabeceira, um guarda-roupa e claro, a cama.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, a Sra. Weasley havia ido preparar o jantar, sentou na cama e começou a desarrumar as malas com a ajuda da varinha. Quando seus livros estavam organizados nas prateleiras, suas roupas no guarda roupa, sua vassoura pendurada na parede e a gaiola de Hector no canto do quarto e ele ligou o rádio e se deitou na cama fitando o teto, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, olhando as estrelas, que imitavam as do céu, pontos brilhantes no escuro infinito que é o Universo. A melodia suave penetrava em seus ouvidos, seus olhos foram fechando e ela acabou adormecendo.

"Então Gin, o que a Doninha fez pra você ficar tão vermelha?" – perguntou Rony

" Ronald, CALA A BOCA!" – Gina perdera a paciência, esta seria uma simples pergunta, se já não tivesse sido proferida 30 vezes, ela não agüentava mais repetir: _Ah Ron, o de sempre, você sabe como ele é irritante e fica xingando nossa família. _Claro que ela não ia falar:_ Ah Ron, sabe como é, ele resolveu tentar me irritar com beijos pra variar. _

Ela corava só de lembrar, não teve nem tempo de estapear o loiro, bufou.

_Desgraça de Doninha Albina, que merda ele pensava que estava fazendo? " Eu vou te mostrar que sou homem ruiva" ... Aiiii que raiva! Ele deu sorte, por um triz não ficou estéril, por um triz! _

"Nossa Pimentin... – ele se calou ao receber um olhar mortal da irmã, melhor não arriscar, do jeito que ela estava vermelha quem ia acabar com muita dor era ele, experiência própria, quando essa ruiva fica assim, melhor deixar quieto.

Gina se sentou ao lado de Hermione, que lia um livro sobre História da Magia, perdera a vontade de jogar, estava tentando se acalmar, não valia a pena tanto estresse.

"O jantar está pronto meninos" - Molly gritou da cozinha, aos poucos os lugares à mesa foram sendo preenchidos, deixando apenas uma cadeira vazia.

Abriu vagarosamente a porta do quarto, após bater e não obter resposta, sentou na beira da cama, acariciou os fios loiros e sussurrou:

"Draco, querido, o jantar está pronto, vamos descer sim?"

O loiro abriu os olhos vagarosamente, piscou algumas vezes, encarou a matriarca:

"Eu não estou com fome Sra. Weasley, obrigada." – Não era verdade, já que mal havia almoçado, mas a idéia de sentar a mesa com uma penca de Weasleys, apesar de admitir que a senhora fazia o possível para ser amigável, o enojava.

" Bem querido, eu vou guardar alguma coisa para você comer caso sinta fome mais tarde então, certo? - seu tom era gentil, ela não imaginou que seria fácil no começo, então não estava surpresa.

Draco deu de ombros, viu a porta se fechar, encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e pensou no dia louco que teve, no beijo da Weasley, que ele tinha que admitir, foi muito bom, e acabou adormecendo novamente imerso em pensamentos.

**N/A: ** e ai? O q acharam? Eu gostei bastante desse cap, foi fácil de escrever, e mtu gostoso. Qnt a esses "obrigadas" do Draco, são apenas em relação a Sra Weasley ok? Ele tb n vai ser mal educado neh gente :-P

Eu não demorei mtu p/ postar pq jah tinha ele +- escrito, mas o prox vai demorar mais um pouquinho, porque eu vou ter que estudar p/ umas provas agora ... sempre que der eu vou escrevendo ok? Promessa ;- ) Queria agradecer as reviews ... fiquei mtuuu felix com a opinião de vcs ... quero saber o q acham desse cap tb ok? então MANDEM REVIEWS !  
quero mandar um bju p/ Paty, Mari, Brubi e Dan ... eu amo vcs!

Bjinhuxxxxxxxx e MANDEM REVIEWS!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Miaka: **que bom q vc gostou, tb acho q ele ficou mtu trixte, Narcisa era a única pessoa naquela casa que demonstrava sentimento sabe, mas vamos ver se a estadia dele na Toca vai ser _tão _ruim assim ;)

Bjinhuxxxxxx

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter: **Patyyyy! Vc sabe q sua opinião é mtu importante p/ mim neh miga? Vc sabe q se n fosse seu apoio eu n tinha postado n sabe? Brigada por tudo ... por botar fé em mim e me apoiar, n só com a fic, mas em tudo ...

Te amooooo mtu miga! Mas dix ai ... gostou desse ? P

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lana: **gostei da sua sinceridade ) sua opinião é mtu bem vinda, as criticas fazem o leitor amadurecer, principalmente qnd é a 1ª fic ;)

fico mtuuu felix q vc tenha gostado do cap, e qnt a Narcisa, o q aconteceu foi q ela pipocou, foi a gota d'água p/ ela sabe, que passou a vida toda "aturando" Lucius, foi o desabafo de uma vida, e tb ela eh mãe né, sempre existe aquela proteção )

Mas e ai, gostou do cap 2? E da action? ;)

Quero saber sua opinião ok? )

Bjinhuxxxxxxx

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Catarina: **espero q vc tb tenha gostado desse cap! D

O nap fica em casa forte né? eu estudo no stm ...

tas em q serie? Bjinhuxxx

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bela Malfoy: **brigada por achar q a idéia foi criativa linda, minhas amigas eh q sofrem mtu com as minhas viagens D sabe como eh, de repente vc tah voando, as idéias surgem do nada, eu escrevi a maior parte do 1º cap durante a aula P hehehe ... e ai o q achou desse cap? Bjinhuxxxx

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mary-chan: **) eu espero não ter demorado d+ p/ postar

e ai, esse cap tava bom? Bjinhuxxx

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Nathoca Malfoy: **fico felix q vc tenha gostado, a gente deve pensar do msm jeito, jah q vc teve uma idéia parecida n? ) Eu jah tinha lido sua fic antes, eu gosto mtu dela, sempre tow vendo se vc att, vê se n demora mtu viu? P gostou desse cap? Bjinhuxxx

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**NaHemWe: **nossa, vc tah empolgada ... e eu + ainda depois que li sua review D valeu pela força ... n vou demorar mtu p/ att n ... jah tenho a fic +- na kbeça, e eu escrevo rápido, o pro é q eu tow em época de prova, então talvez isso atrapalhe um pouco e eu acabe demorando p/ postar ... mas como o semestre tah acabando fica + fácil ) quero saber sua opinião sobre esse cap ok?

Bjuxxxxxx

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mademoiselle Malfoy: **Mariiiii! q bom q vc gostou amiga! eh bom pq eu vou poder trocar umas idéias com vc neh ;-) e eu n vou ficar sem postar n , n vou deixar minha fic mofando ... diferente de certas pessoas neh ¬¬ ... q está privando suas leitoras dos prox caps de Encantadora de Serpentes ( ó a propaganda hehehehe) D

Te amuuu! Bjuxxxxxx


	3. Decepção e Desabafo

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling ... Infelizmente P

Sinopse: O que acontece quando Draco resolve mudar de lado, e o único lugar seguro suficiente para ele ficar é a Toca.

**Cap 3: Decepção e Desabafo**

Ginny subia as escadas preguiçosamente, ela odiava o fato do seu quarto ficar no ultimo andar da Toca, todos os dias era a mesma coisa: como sempre era a última a dormir tinha que subir silenciosamente para não acordar ninguém. Ao chegar no ultimo andar, percebeu a fresta de luz que passava por debaixo de sua porta, provavelmente Hermione estaria a ler algum livro, sempre esperava a ruiva chegar e se deitar para apagar a luz. Andou lentamente até a porta, quando estava prestes a abri-la ouviu vozes, resolveu para um pouco para escutar, afinal, vai que Rony resolveu se declarar, ela atrapalharia tudo.

_Mas essa não é a voz do Ron! E a voz do Harry! – _os pensamentos invadiram sua mente loucamente – _AI MEU MERLIN! Que será que eles tão falando? Não custa nada ouvir um pouquinho né Virginia, afinal, é o Harry! No meu quarto! Ele pode falar alguma coisa ... hum ... ** interessante** ... AI MEU MERLIN! _

"Harry, você não respondeu o que tá fazendo aqui!" – Mione falou novamente, agora com um tom mais preocupado – "É alguma coisa com o Ron? Por que essa cara? Fala logo Harry!"

" Não é nada com o Ron não Mi, na verdade," – parou por alguns segundos – "é comigo"

_AI MEU MERLIN! ME AJUDE, será que finalmente ele abriu os olhos? Será? Ai garota, calma, tem tudo pra dar certo, calma" – _ela se aproximou mais da porta, quase colando seus ouvidos na madeira.

" Com você Harry? O que foi que aconteceu?" – Mione estava realmente preocupada

" Mi, eu to gostando de uma menina ..." – Ele falou encabulado

_AHHHHHH! Eu vou gritarrr! Ele falou! Eu sabia que um dia ele ia me notar! Eu sabia! _– O sorriso dela agora era gigantesco

"Hummm, posso saber quem é?" – Hermione falou com uma voz marota, a imagem de Gina lhe invadiu os pensamentos, não pode deixar de ficar feliz pela amiga, afinal, ela sempre soube que mesmo que Gina não demonstrasse tanto, ela ainda gostava do moreno.

Gina ouviu um suspiro pesado ...

"Mi, eu to gostando de você" – ele falou de uma vez...

O sorriso da ruiva morreu, no seu lugar grandes lágrimas encheram seus olhos, Merlin, esperara tanto por uma chance e agora ...

Pensava que ele diria q era ela, que pediria para Hermione o ajudar ...

AI_ MEU MERLIN! EU NÃO OUVI ISSO! EU NÂO ... COMO EH QUE ELE TEM CORAGEM? _– Gina sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, queria sumir, ele sabia que ela gostava dele CARAMBA! Ele era seu melhor amigo, eles passavam o maior tempo juntos, e quando ela pensa que vai dar tudo certo pra ela, mais uma bomba, só que essa destroçou seu coração.

Por um instante não ouve nenhum ruído no quarto, mas a voz de Hermione, um pouco falha, fez-se presente novamente:

"Não, você não está Harry, você não vai me colocar nessa situação, não me olhe assim, a Gina é minha amiga, você sabe muito bem que ela gosta de você, e eu gosto do Rony, Harry, você sempre soube disso!" – A voz da morena soou séria.

"Hermione, eu sei que você gosta do Rony, mas eu tinha que tentar, eu gosto de você poxa, me dá uma chance?" – Ele falou esperançoso ignorando a recriminação da amiga.

A cada palavra proferida, uma faca era enfiada no coração da ruiva, isso era muito pior que um cruciatos, isso era muito pior que qualquer dor possível e imaginária.

"Harry, não, eu NÃO gosto de você assim, e mesmo que gostasse, eu JAMAIS trairia minha melhor amiga desse jeito, e você, que a iludiu esse tempo todo, como você foi capaz?"

"Mi, a Gina é uma _criança_, entenda, eu não gosto dela, eu não sinto NADA por ela, NADA, se ela se iludiu foi por conta própria, pra mim ela é a irmã do meu melhor amigo, apenas isso Mi, por favor, olha a gente pode tentar, vai dar certo, você vai ver ... a gente pod ... "

"Não Harry ..." – ela cortou

Gina estava em choque, era isso que ele pensava dela afinal?

_Como ele fora capaz?Me iludiu SIM, os olhares, os toques, as ações, TUDO, e ele ainda tinha CORAGEM de negar? CACHORRO! Deu em cima da minha melhor amiga ... e ainda fala uma coisa dessas de mim? Criança? VA À MERDA HARRY POTTER!_

"Mi, olha pra mim ..." _– _ele parecia desesperado agora

" Harry, sai da minha frente AGORA, eu não quero ver você tão cedo, e por favor, finge que a gente nunca teve essa conversa, porque pra mim ela nunca aconteceu, entendeu?"

"MAS MI ..."

"Boa Noite Harry"

Gina desceu as escadas correndo, não se importava que todos acordassem, só queria sair dali, ir para bem longe, fugir de tudo e de todos, mas por enquanto, seu cantinho bastava, era para lá que ela ia sempre que queria ficar só, chorar, afundar as mágoas, pensar, escrever ou apenas ficar sozinha sentindo o vento.

Acordou de madrugada, o rosto molhado de suor, pesadelos dos quais não se lembrava o atormentavam por noites a fio, esta era apenas mais uma. O quarto era iluminado apenas pela luz da lua, que entrava através da janela aberta, por onde o vento frio também passava.

Deu um longo suspiro e se levantou, com passos silenciosos fez seu caminho até o banheiro. Ao se olhar no espelho constatou que aquele rapaz loiro, de 16 anos, com olhos acinzentados, cheio de anseios, preocupações e solidão, estava longe de ser o que ele esperava. Onde estava o amor, a amizade, a compreensão, a compaixão, o respeito, o sentimento? Ele não era assim tão diferente dos outros, sentia tudo isso, assim como sua mãe, apenas não sabia como demonstrar, nunca aprendeu.

Daria tudo para voltar um ano atrás, quando ele não carregava o peso que carregava agora, a culpa, esta era mais forte que tudo que sentia, estava sendo movido por ela, por ver a única pessoa que amou morrer por sua causa.

Jogou água gelada no rosto numa tentativa frustrada de espantar os pensamentos, acabou molhando os cabelos também, fazendo o caminho de volta percebeu o quanto estava faminto, talvez fosse até a cozinha, começou a desabotoar a camisa que estava, a mesma que tinha saído de casa, se lembrou que nessa confusão toda acabara não trocando de roupa, olhou pela janela do quarto e viu novamente a árvore que fitara quando a Sra Weasley entrou na cozinha mais cedo, mas agora ele percebeu uma garota ruiva sentada em um balanço que fora colocado em um dos galhos mais altos, ela estava de costas para a janela e fitava o nada.

_O que a ruiva esta fazendo lá essa hora da manha? – _fitou o relógio no braço esquerdo: 3:45 – _Vai amanhecer daqui a pouco, o que deu nela? Ahhh ... deve estar pensando no cicatriz! _

O loiro desceu as escadas silenciosamente, quando entrou na cozinha pegou um copo d'água para enganar o estomago, deu um gole e o pousou em cima da pia, passou pela porta logo depois, em direção a garota.

_Por que não me divertir um pouquinho não é?_ – pensou sorrindo com o canto da boca.

Era ali, sentada em seu balanço, olhando o céu estrelado, que passara muito tempo de sua vida, que chorara e rira, que desabafara, que pensara nas coisas que aconteceram e viajara nas que esperava para o futuro.

Foi neste momento que se lembrou de uma carta que uma vez lera no Pasquim, esta se encaixava perfeitamente em sua vida agora, não foi à toa então que a copiou em um caderno onde colocava poesias, textos, mensagens, tudo que ela lia e gostava, ou escrevia.

Pegou sua varinha e murmurou baixinho:

"Accio caderno de Virgínia Weasley"

Ela pôde ver seu caderno sair voando pela janela do seu quarto e segundos depois pousar em seu colo. Alisou sua capa que era composta por várias imagens desconexas de coisas importantes para a garota, ela mesma a fizera, suspirou abrindo o caderno em seguida.

Passou as folhas vagarosamente, até que encontrou o que procurava, respirou fundo antes de começar a ler baixinho:

"_Meu conto de fadas inverso_

_Era uma vez uma gata borralheira que se apaixonou por um príncipe. Esse podia ser o começo da minha estória; estória de alguém que é mais um rosto na multidão, na qual você se destaca por ser o centro da atenção. Uso o véu da invisibilidade e da vergonha, vergonha essa por nunca ter me dado o direito de me envolver, com medo de derreter a barreira de gelo que criei ao redor do meu coração. De que adiantou? Você com um simples olhar consegue me desarmar. Ao contrário do conto de fadas, minha estória não promete um final feliz. Meu príncipe não é encantado, é alguém que só sabe se entregar a sensações passageiras, pessoa que vai, seduz, magoa e põe mais um coração enganado em sua coleção. É isso que você quer? Roubar meu coração para contemplá-lo em sua maldita coleção? Olhar pra ele e pensar que eu fui apenas mais uma inocente a cair no brilho de seu olhar? Posso ter sido tola por ficar suspirando pelos cantos por você, por clamar pela sua atenção, mas o meu coração, por mais que eu tenha que me machucar, não vai pertencer a esse ser frio, não sou perfeita, tenho muitos defeitos e um deles é o orgulho. Não espero que uma fada madrinha venha me salvar porque para um amor só existe o tempo como cura. Espero sinceramente um dia, entender o porque de você usar essa fantasia de príncipe pra mim; entender porque você insiste em me inebriar com sua lábia barata. Eu, uma qualquer, que me deixei levar pela delicadeza de suas ações momentâneas, caí no abismo que atende pelo seu nome. Tantas palavras rudes proferidas no passado, tanto rancor guardado, será que isso é castigo? Será que a gata borralheira desta vez está destinada a sofrer até o fim desse conto que de fada não tem nada? Será que todo dia eu vou olhar para o teto e me perguntar aonde eu errei? No começo achei que estava apaixonada, agora percebo que me encontro despedaçada. Meus pensamentos são as memórias de dias felizes, dias esses que você mostrou-se mais perto, que você desceu do pedestal em que insiste em ficar em cima. Se for pra ser assim, você por todas e ninguém por mim, pode esquecer que um dia eu te dediquei um minuto de minha atenção. Vai ser difícil escutar suas colocações atiradas, seus olhares inquisitivos, mas cada vez que isso acontecer, eu vou lembrar dos pingos de chuva que caíam lá fora acompanhados pelas minhas angustiadas lágrimas e tentarei juntar toda minha força e como nos velhos tempos, irei ser firme ao negá-lo no silêncio de suas ações, eu tento me lembrar como começou. O porque disso tudo? O motivo para eu andar na rua esperando te encontrar em uma esquina qualquer, não é justo eu ficar aqui, num canto escuro, tentando achar as razões para eu te querer tanto. Me diz, minha amarga tentação, se eu realmente mereço ficar nessa aflição? Olhe no fundo de meus tristes olhos, você consegue enxergar o vazio? Do mundo de fantasias que você vive, olhe para trás e veja a frustração estampada no meu rosto! Coloque a culpa em mim, afinal você nunca me deu motivo concreto para eu ficar noites e noites perdida em meus devaneios. Querido amor contraditório, eu amo mais a minha felicidade do que a você. Se for para viver de desilusões, eu prefiro tornar você a doce lembrança de uma paixão incompleta. As velhas feridas do meu coração que você abriu ainda vão sangrar, derramar a cada gota um pouco do que eu sinto por você, mas, irão sarar apesar de serem profundas. Não haverá nada para me lembrar de você além do borrão com a forma de seu rosto trancado no fundo do meu eu. Sentirei falta da sua risada, da sua voz rouca que proferiram as palavras que me faziam perder o sono, de seus olhares que me faziam arrepiar. Quando meus olhos se fecharem e meus pensamentos me traírem tentando provocar uma recaída, vou lembrar dos comentários maldosos que escutei sobre você e terei certeza de que meu príncipe ainda é sapo. Me desculpe por ser assim idealista, de aumentar a margem que você me dedica, me desculpe por abrir mão! Principalmente me desculpe se te magoei, assim como eu te desculpo por tudo, já que, no seu reino encantado, eu nunca vou deixar de ser a gata borralheira loucamente apaixonada por um príncipe idealizado..._

_B.T."_

As grossas lágrimas escorriam por sua face incansavelmente, fechou o caderno com força, por que se deixara iludir? Por que? Agora ela sentia-se exatamente como descrito na pequena carta.

A raiva tomava conta de si, nunca mais olharia na cara daquele moreno em sua vida, ou não se chamava Virgínia Weasley.

Enxugou o rosto, borrando assim o caminho que as lágrimas deixaram.

O esqueceria, ou morreria tentando, ninguém a humilhara tanto em sua vida, estava farta dele, afinal quem ele pensava que era? Isso não importava no momento, e sim que a ruiva sabia quem _ela_ era, e sabia quanto valor tinha, e não seria nenhum menino que acabou de sair das fraldas que a veria assim, despedaçada por sua causa. Harry Potter veria o quanto fria uma Weasley podia ser.

Terminou seu pensamentos socando com força a madeira do balanço em que estava sentada, logo em seguida o silêncio foi quebrado pelo som de palmas que vinha de suas costas.

Caminhou até a ruiva sem fazer barulho, viu quando um caderno saiu voando de uma janela e pousou em seu colo. Acompanhou cada movimento dela atentamente e apurou os ouvidos quando ela começou a ler baixinho.

_Então era assim que ela se sentia? Era isso que o cicatriz a fazia sentir?_

Sem saber por que, um sentimento de raiva tomou conta do seu corpo quando ouviu a ruiva chorar baixinho antes de enxugar suas lágrimas com força.

Era isso, ela se viraria e o pegaria ali, no flagra, saberia que ele ouviu tudo e que se sentira mal por ela, tinha que fazer alguma coisa, alguma coisa _Malfoy. _

Quando a viu proferir um soco ao seu lado, fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça e bateu palmas, como se acabasse de assistir um belo espetáculo, não era o que queria fazer, mas tinha que servir, depois pensaria em outra coisa.

Ela se virou rapidamente e o encarou com raiva, os olhos úmidos, o rosto vermelho escondendo as poucas sardas que ela tinha, os lábios crispados, ela estava realmente furiosa.

"Que é isso Weasley, levou mais um fora do Pottinho?" – falou num tom com um misto de sarcasmo e gozação.

"Dá o fora Malfoy, não ta vendo que eu não to com paciência pra aturar você?" – ela falou com raiva e virou o rosto, voltando a encarar o horizonte.

O silêncio predominou por uns segundos, antes dele falar, sério:

"Ele não merece Weasley, ele não merece todo esse sofrimento, toda essa dor, todas essas lágrimas"

Ela bufou e em seguida respondeu irritada, sem olhar pra ele:

"Eu sei disso Malfoy, e também sei que você não se importa".

"E o mais que você sabe então?" – ele perguntou ainda sério, estava tentando ser legal caramba, mesmo sendo uma Weasley ela não merecia chorar por ninguém, mulher nenhuma merecia.

"Que você só quer saber o que eu sinto pra gozar da minha cara depois" – ela não demorou a responder.

Ele andou ate sua frente e sentou no chão, as pernas cruzadas, de modo que pudessem se encarar e respondeu:

"Eu não estou gozando estou? Olha, vamos fazer assim, eu não conto pra ninguém o que você me falar e você não conta pra ninguém o que aconteceu mais cedo na cozinha certo?" – ele perguntou olhando fundo em seus olhos

"E porque você acha que eu vou falar alguma coisa pra você? Como é que eu não sei se você está mentindo?"

"Porque você precisa desabafar, e eu não vejo mais ninguém aqui."

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, como que cobrando a resposta para a última pergunta

"Weasley, eu estou sentado no chão da sua casa, conversando _amigavelmente_ com você, você ainda acha que eu estou mentindo?"

Como resposta ela levantou a outra sobrancelha, com que dizendo que ele ainda não a havia convencido...

"É um pacto bruxo okay? Não conte a ninguém da cozinha" – Ele estendeu a mão, de modo que pudesse firmar o acordo.

A ruiva pareceu pensar por um segundo, se ela fizesse o pacto ele não contaria mesmo nada a ninguém, e ela não tinha mais ninguém pra conversar, não poderia falar com Mione, por que não dar uma chance a ele, afinal, se ele saíra de casa, desafiara o próprio pai numa guerra maldita, se ele estava morando na casa da família que ele mais repudiava na face da Terra, e esta família, pelo menos seus pais, haviam dado uma chance a ele, por que não ela?

Ele sentiu ela apertar sua mão com força por um segundo, não pode evitar sorrir com o canto do lábio, ela lhe dera um voto de confiança, não iria decepcioná-la.

"Não conte a ninguém o que viu e ouviu essa noite, okay?" – ela sorriu fraquinho.

Ficaram se encarando em silêncio por um tempo, até que ele não agüentou mais:

"Então, o que aconteceu afinal?"

Não tirava os olhos do dela, não seria capaz, estava vagando pela profundidade do mar de chocolate.

Ela suspirou fundo:

"Você sabe como é quando você considera muito uma pessoa, um amigo, e descobre que aquela pessoa não te considera tanto quanto você a ela?"

"Weasley, eu sou um Malfoy, eu não tenho amigos, eu não considero ninguém" – pensou em sua mãe por um momento, ela era a única que ele _considerava _– "Porque você não é mais clara? Pergunte logo: Você sabe como é considerar muito o Potter e se tocar que ele é um tremendo imbecil? Não eu não sei ruiva, eu não considero o Pottinho-Bobinho" – a ultima parte ele falou com um risinho de canto de boca

A ruiva não pode deixar de sorrir com o jeito que ele falou do Potter, mas ficou pensando no que ele falara antes, ele não tinha _ninguém_? Bom, parece que ela já sabia por que ele era assim afinal.

"Malfoy, você me acha criança?" – ela perguntou olhando fundo em seus olhos, mas baixou a cabeça assim que viu um sorriso se formar nos lábios do loiro.

"Ele te acha criança?" – Malfoy começou a gargalhar – "Weasley, ele está precisando de óculos novos" – falou ainda entre risos, levou a mão até o rosto dela fazendo com que ela o encarasse – "De criança você não tem nada ruiva, nem corpo – ela corou levemente com o comentário – nem personalidade, nem gênio."

Não pode deixar de sorrir quando ele terminou, puxara a sua mãe, o Fogo Weasley, todos os 7 ruivos herdaram esta característica da matriarca, pois o Sr. Weasley era muito calmo.

"Porque você não me conta o que aconteceu?" – ele perguntou, quem sabe assim entenderia o que ela sentia?

E o que mais o surpreendeu, foi que ela contou, todos os detalhes, tudo o que sentiu, e a cada palavra proferida por ela, ele tinha mais ódio do moreno, o Santo-Pottinho, que de santo não tem nada. Quando ela acabou de narrar o ocorrido, bom, ele não sabia o que dizer, era a primeira vez na sua vida que tinha alguém desabafando com ele, e para seu espanto, ele gostou disso. Acabou falando o que realmente pensava, Potter era um cachorro, cego e muito, muito idiota.

"Não ligue pra ele ruiva, eu já disse, ele não merece que você chore por ele".– ele voltou a ficar sério.

"Eu sei, mas eu não posso controlar sabe, eu me decepcionei muito com ele, ele foi dando corda e depois ..." – uma última lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, que foi enxugada por ele antes de chegar ao meio de sua bochecha.

O dia já estava amanhecendo, os primeiros raios de sol saiam pro detrás das nuvens, o que significava que a Sra Weasley logo acordaria para fazer o café.

"Acho que ta na hora da gente ir Weasley" – ele se levantou e foi andando em direção a casa.

"Malfoy" – Gina gritou, ele virou para olhá-la – "Obrigada"

Ele voltou a andar, passando pela porta da casa deixando uma ruiva com um sorriso nos lábios pra trás.

**N.A: **e aewwwwwwww ! eu não sei se vcs gostaram do capítulo ... eu gostei ... mas acho q o Draco tah amiguinho d+ neh :-PPPPPPPPP Exatamente como eu queria

:-DDDDDDDDDD Desculpem a demora p/ postar, é pq eu tive prova, depois viajei, deu um branco ... enfim ... milhares de coisas ... Eu queria dedicar esse cap a minha miguxa do coração Paty ... ela escreve a fic Jogadas de Amor ... q eu adoro por sinal ... heuehuehuehue

:-DDDDDDDD Pq ela foi passar as férias em SP ... e eu vou morrer de saudades dela ... :- E queria agradecer todas as reviews q eu recebi! Brigada gente ... eu fiquei meio insegura com esse cap ... portanto MANDEM REVIEWS OK? Pq caso contrario eu posso acabar perdendo o estimulo ehueheuheuheu PPPPPPPPP  
Essa carta q tah no texto foi uma miga minha q me deu há um tempo atrás, eu n sei como ela conseguiu, ela dix q foi na net, então ta aí neh ... Espero q tenham gostado msm ...

Bjinhuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx e MANDEM REVIEWS :-PPPPPPPPPPPPPP

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy: **florrrrrrrrrrr! Nem sei se vc vai ler esse cap ai em SP neh ... espero q simmm! Vc viu q eu dediquei ele a vc :-DDDDD a vida aki tah uma morgação sem tu! Brigada por tah sempre aki/ai kkk p/ mim ... vc eh uma amiga mtu especial ... minha irmanzinhaaa! Qual o prob com o PIMENTINHA eim? kkkkk

Paty-Pimentinha kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk E ai minha flor ... gostou desse cap?

Te amooooooo ... volta logo tah PPP bjinhuxxxxxxxxxxxx

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **brigadaaaa! Nossa, vc se empolgou msm neh? Q otimooo!

:-DDDDD espero n ter demorado mtu p/ postar ... gostou desse? Bjinhuxxxxx

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Nathoca Malfoy: **o que foi q vc pensou? Agora eu tow curiosaaa :-DDDDD

Gostei mtuuu do ult cap da sua fic ... pena q acabou (((( vc vai fazer o epílogo msm? Qual a prox fic? Jah sabe? Demorie mtu a postar ... teve provas, depois viajei com minhas amigas , faltou inspiração ... pensei q n ia conseguir postar nunca huehuehuehuehue mas tah ai! Finalmenteeee ! PPP valeu a pena esperar? Bjinhuxxxxx

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Catarina: **vc acha? Eu preferia q ela n tivesse chegado ... qm sabe o q podia acontecer neh? PPPPPP bjinhuxxxx

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lana: **eu acho q vc me odeia por ter esperado tanto por esse cap neh? Heuheuhue desculpaaaa! Eh pq eu tive prova, viajei ... foi uma loucura ... quase q eu n posto hueheuheu ... q nada ... eu tb sou mtu exigente ... heuheuheuehue ... q bom q vc entendeu ...q q coisa pode explorar msm ... eu dexo ... kkkkk P valeuzao por ser uma superfan

:-DDDDDD tow mtuuuu felix com isso ... brigadãooo ... espero sua sincera opinião sobre este ok? DDD bjinhuxxxx

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Miaka: **heuehuhue eu n podia perder a chance neh ... sempre sonhei com o Draco pegando ela de toalha :-DDDDDDD eu n queria q Molly chegasse n ... mas n sei se ela ia conseguir dar um tapa ... sei lah neh ... se fosse eu n conseguiria n ... e o DRACO poxaaa!

Kkkkkkk foi mals a demora ... vou ver se posto o prox + rapido oks? Bjinhuxxxx

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bruby: **MILAGREEEEE! E ai q achou desse linda? Fulerei nossa fic n powww! Sacanagem tu dizer isso :-SSSSSSSSSS eh q foram tantas emoções kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk e ai o a achou da Gina Independent Girl nesse? Kkkkk

Sei se ela tah tanto n viu:-PPPPPPPPPPP Te amooooo lindaaaa!  
Bjuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fefs Malfoy: **Migaaaaaa! E ai gostou de como a relação deles começou ;-);-);-)

Vc tem razão, existem mtas, mtassss possibilidades :-DDDD tow amando isso :-DDDD

Jah deu p/ perceber q o Harry eh tipow cachorro neh :-SSSS foi triste escrever isso .. mas eh pro bem da fic ... foi soh me basear em fatos e seres reais :-PPPPP Mas gostou desse? Acho q o Draco fugiu um poukinho do personagem neh :-SSSS Brigada pela força linda ... q bom MESMO q vc gostou ... me dah umas dicas desse ok? Ahhhh ... pra tua ... eu acho q morango talvez fique melhor mesmo ;-);-);-);-)  
te adoro linda ... vamo vê qnd a gente se fala ... tu vai ter férias?

Bjinhuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kika Felton-87: **Linda... brigada por vir ler a minha fic :-DDDDD que bom q vc gostou ... a sua tah indo de vento em polpa neh ... é sempre a primeira q eu leio qnd atualiza ;-) é legal q vc gostou do beijo ... e do 2º cap ... n sei se esse ficou bom qnt ele ... fiquei meio insegura MESMO ... desculpa a demora p/ postar tb ... mta coisa na minha kbeça ... inferno de provas ... puff ... mas acho q o prox sai mais rápido :-DDDDD

Bjinhuxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Amigos?

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling ... Infelizmente P

Sinopse: O que acontece quando Draco resolve mudar de lado, e o único lugar seguro suficiente para ele ficar é a Toca.

**Capítulo 4: Amigos?**

O sol passava pelas janelas da Toca, a porta da cozinha estava aberta e ajudava a claridade a entrar. O farto café da manhã estava na mesa, o cheiro das panquecas, dos ovos e das torradas fresquinhas da Sra. Weasley entravam casa a dentro.

A matriarca agora fazia seu caminho em direção aos quartos dos filhos, mas parou pela segunda vez aquela manha para visualizar o corpinho encolhido da filha no sofá da sala, Molly percebeu que o rosto delicado da garota estava inchado, e pelo que ela conhecia da filha, esta havia passado muito tempo chorando.

Delicadamente acariciou o rosto da menina e sussurrou baixinho seu nome, segundos depois fitou os olhinhos castanhos com carinho e perguntou se não era melhor a garota ir para o quarto.

Gina se levantou vagarosamente, beijou o rosto da mãe e subiu as escadas indo em direção ao seu quarto, mas não queria ir, não queria encontrar Hermione, por mais que a amiga não tivesse culpa, sabia que não conseguiria encará-la, não pela garota, mas porque sabia que Mione iria perceber que ela sabia do ocorrido na noite passada, e a ruiva não queria isso, então era melhor esperar até a poeira baixar.

Viu-se parada em frente ao quarto que agora pertencia à Malfoy, passou um tempo encarando a porta, perguntava-se se ele já havia acordado, não passou nem um minuto e a porta se abriu.

Draco estava parado encarando a ruiva, ao contrario dela, ele não tinha olheiras, na verdade ele estava com uma aparência muito ... Malfoy, nem parecia que tinha passado metade da noite em claro. Os cabelos caiam livremente sobre seu rosto, o que ela teve que admitir para si mesma, o deixava encantadoramente charmoso.

Ficaram se olhando por instantes até que a ruiva quebrou o silêncio:

- Oi – mas ele permaneceu calado – vim ver se você ia descer para o café.

Como resposta ele apenas levantou a sobrancelha e deu um passo para o lado de modo que a garota pudesse entrar no quarto. Fechou a porta momentos depois encostando-se nela com os braços cruzados na frente do peito.

Gina o encarou calada.

- Vamos lá ruiva, você sabe que não é por isso que está aqui. – ele falou calmamente

- E por que é então Malfoy? – seu tom era seco, não sabia se devia dizer isso a ele, mas estava muito cansada e não queria voltar para o seu quarto.

- Me diga você. – ele provocou arrancando um suspiro profundo e frustrado dela – Você não quer voltar para o quarto e encarar a Granger. – outro suspiro – Só que você está cansada demais não é? – ele deu um sorriso, e o que mais a surpreendeu, um sorriso sincero – Tudo bem, durma aqui, eu vou passar o dia em reunião com a Ordem mesmo!

Gina o encarou por uns instantes, como ele sabia? Ok, estava estampado na sua cara, mas ele não precisava colocar desse jeito também não é? Ah, dane-se os pensamentos, ele estava sendo legal, por Merlim!

- Obrigado _Draco! _

Ele apenas a olhou em resposta e passou pela porta. Gina se aconchegou na cama, o cheiro maravilhoso dele, por incrível que pareça, já estava impregnado no travesseiro, e ela adorou isso, adormeceu pensando no cheiro bom do loiro, sem Harry, sem Hermione, sem raiva, sem mágoa, sem preocupações.

Sentou suavemente na cama, não queria acordar a menina, ela parecia tão pura, tão angelical. Os cabelos vermelhos espalhados no travesseiro faziam um belo contraste com o rosto pálido. Não pode deixar de sorrir. Já era noite e ela continuava ali, dormira o dia todo, deveria estar realmente cansada.

- Boa Noite dorminhoca! – ele falou suavemente, sem reparar no olhar assustado que ela lhe dava.

O dia passou se arrastando. Ao menos era essa a impressão que Draco tinha. Estava sentado naquela sala há aproximadamente 6 horas, não estava mais agüentando responder tantas perguntas, e ainda por cima não podia ser sarcástico, pedido que Dumbledore o fizera antes da reunião.

A sala em que estavam era grande, no centro ficava uma mesa redonda com 52 pessoas (ele havia contado) sentadas em volta dela. Do seu lado esquerdo estava Dumbledore e do direito o Sr. Weasley, sempre se certificando que as perguntas não se tornassem pessoais demais, apenas o suficiente para que ele fosse aceito na Ordem.

Suspirou aliviado quando se deu por encerrada àquela cerimônia totalmente tediosa, mais um minuto ali e ele sairia correndo, bom talvez não correndo, um Malfoy não era visto correndo pelos cantos.

Passou um tempo falando, com muito auto-controle, com alguns aurores que vieram cumprimentá-lo, agradecendo a Merlim quando o Sr. Weasley falou que estava na hora de irem. Nunca pensou que ficaria tão feliz ao avistar a sala da toca.

Fez seu caminho para o quarto pensando em todas as informações que passara, mas agora só queria tirar isso da cabeça, tomar um banho, comer e dormir, e como a imagem da "sua" cama parecia tentadora agora.

Não pode conter o olhar assustado quando acordou e o viu olhando para ela com um sorriso, também não evitou que este se transformasse em incrédulo ao ouvi-lo falar.

Encarou os olhos verdes profundamente, uma mágoa invadindo seu coração, como ele era cínico, por Merlim!

- Harry! O que você está fazendo aqui? – não soube como as palavras saíram da sua boca. – Está ai a muito tempo?

- Um pouco, você fica linda quando está dormindo sabia? – perguntou charmoso – Ah, o que eu estou dizendo, você fica linda de qualquer jeito!

O cérebro de Gina parecia que não estava funcionando direito! A boca dela caiu quando finalmente assimilou a informação: ele estava dando em cima dela! Ele estava dando em cima dela depois do que ele disse noite passada!

Não demorou muito para sua mente xingá-lo de todos os nomes possíveis! Como ele pode ser tão cafajeste?

"_Where is the moment when needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on"_

- Gin, eu queria muito falar com você, sabe? Eu sei que você gosta de mim e eu queria ... – enquanto falava ele acariciava o rosto dela, ela continuava lá, a boca aberta olhando para ele incrédula, mas quando as palavras dele fizeram efeito ela se sentou num pulo, rompendo assim o contato entre eles.

- Harry, sai daqui! – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar

-Gin, olha eu finalmente percebi que ...

- Harry, é melhor você ir embora! Eu realmente não estou disposta a ter essa conversa com você, sai daqui! – quando terminou a frase seu tom de voz era alto e bravo, fazendo assim com que ele se levantasse.

-Ok Gi, depois a gente conversa então. – deu um beijo na bochecha dela e anotou mentalmente para nunca tentar conversar com ela assim que ela acordasse, já que ela o fazia de mal humor.

Assim que encostou na maçaneta a porta se abriu e de lá ele viu sair um Potter com um sorriso no rosto.

- Mas o que ... – pensou alto.

Draco acompanhou Harry descer as escadas com o olhar até perdê-lo de vista, assim que olhou para o quarto se deparou com a ruiva sentada na sua cama com a boca aberta, totalmente estática.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou em sua direção, viu uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos e cair na cama.

Sentou em frente a ela e com as costas da mão enxugou o rastro que a lágrima havia deixado. Virou o rosto da menina de modo que seus olhos, ainda presos à porta encontrassem os seus. Neste momento não foi apenas mais uma lágrima que caiu dos seus lindos olhos, mas um rio delas.

"_You stand in the line just ahead of the law  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on"_

Sentiu que ela o abraçava com força, as lagrimas encharcando sua camisa, mas não se importava, só queria estar ali, consolá-la, assim talvez a raiva que sentia fosse embora.

Acariciou levemente os cabelos ruivos, e a apertou com mais força quando a ouviu soluçar baixinho perto do seu ouvido, um arrepio lhe subindo a espinha.

- Calma, não chora Virginia, shiiii, não chora – sussurrou baixinho na tentativa de fazê-la se acalmar, mas ao contrario do que ele pensava, isso só a fez soluçar mais.

- Draco, ele ... ele ... – mais lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto vermelho dela.

- Ele o que? Me fala Virginia, o que foi que ele fez? – o tom preocupado era evidente em sua voz.

"Se o Potter fez alguma coisa com ela, eu juro que..." – seus pensamentos foram quebrados pela voz da ruiva:

- Ele deu em cima de mim, Draco! Aquele cafajeste!

Draco ficou estático, o único barulho no quarto eram os soluçõs da ruiva, que ainda o abraçava forte.

Quando se acalmou, a menina contou tudo a Draco, que ficava mais irritado a cada palavra. Nunca pensou que o Pottinho-Boboca fosse tão filho da mãe.

- Ruiva, fica calma. – ele pedia baixinho

- Não dá Draco, eu não me conformo, que cafajeste, canalha, filho da mãe, ridículo...

"_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day"_

Draco ouvia o desabafo da menina calado, ficava se perguntando como o Potter podia ser tão idiota e cego a ponto de machucar tanto uma menina tão especial. Não se conformava.

Gina deitou e colocou a cabeça no colo dele, fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar mais, ele estava se mostrando um amigo tão especial, Draco Malfoy, quem diria que um dia ele poderia ser chamado de amigo por ela, mas era exatamente isso, e ela estava feliz em poder conta com ele.

Ficou admirando a menina deitada em seu colo, com os olhos fechados, o rosto um pouco menos vermelho, nunca estivera assim com nenhuma menina, nunca, sua relação com elas era totalmente carnal, ele ia, dava uns amassos, levava para cama, e no outro dia nem olhava na cara delas.

Mas com a ruiva era diferente, ele ... ele ... sentia, ele sabia que nesses dois dias ela já havia conseguido ganhar a simpatia dele. E, na verdade, gostava disso, gostava de saber que ela confiava nele, que ela contava com ele, gostava de senti-la assim, perto dele, gostava ... dela.

- Em que você está pensando Draco? - A voz suave dela entrou nos seus ouvidos, afastando esses pensamentos.

- Em nada. – soou mais seco do que queria e se arrependeu disso quando viu a menina se levantar. – Eiii, onde você vai?

Ela olhou pra ele sorrindo. Andou até o radio e o ligou, uma melodia invadiu o quarto.

- Quebrar esse clima de enterro. – ela falou suavemente enquanto voltava a deitar a cabeça no colo dele. – Draco ...

Ele olhou para ela quando ela o chamou e não pode ficar feliz ao ver o sorriso dela.

- Brigada. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha – Por estar aqui comigo, por ontem, por me fazer ver que ele não presta, por estar sendo meu ... – ela se calou, talvez ele não gostasse de saber que ela o considerava um amigo, e se ele se afastasse dela?

- Seu? – ele perguntou, o coração apertado ...

- Amigo – a voz saiu baixa, mas não o suficiente para que ele não ouvisse. Fechou os olhos receando a reação dele, mas abriu-os rapidamente ao sentir que ele lhe dava um beijo na testa, e ficou surpresa ao vê-lo sorrindo para ela.

Sorriu para ele de volta, ele estava tão diferente tão, ahhh não ia pensar nisso agora, estava bom demais ali.

Draco ficou ali, vendo-a cantarolar baixinho, estava feliz, então tinha uma amiga, finalmente, tinha alguém com quem conversar.

"_Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on"  
_

Depois do jantar Gina foi para o jardim, ficou sentada no balanço, ontem estava tão triste, e hoje percebeu que Harry não era tudo na sua vida, que não podia se deixar machucar, que ele não valai a pena.

Parecia que ele adivinhava pensou ao olhar para trás e ver o moreno se aproximar, fechou a cara instantaneamente.

- Gi, a gente pode conversar agora? – ele falou calmamente parando ao seu lado.

- Não temos nada para conversar Harry – falou seca

- Gi, por favor me escuta, eu sei que eu já te magoei, eu sinto muito, mas por favor, me deixa falar.

Como resposta a menina apenas o encarou, fazendo-o continuar.

- Olha Gi, me perdoa por ter te magoado, eu percebi, eu finalmente me dei conta do quanto eu gosto de você ... – ele sorriu

" Cínico!"

- Potter, eu acho melhor você sair daqui ...

Harry encarou os olhos cinzas de Draco e deu um risinho

- Malfoy, eu acho que o único que não é bem vindo aqui é você, então se você puder me deixar continuar a conversa coma a Gina, eu realmente ia ...

- Eu não posso – Draco falou seco.

- Malfoy, eu não vou falar novamente, vai embora.

Draco riu

- Porque você não pergunta a Virginia se ela quer que eu vá embora. – Harry olhou para Gina nesse momento – Ou melhor, porque você não pergunta a ela se ela quer ter essa conversa. Virginia?

- Gina, o que ele está dizendo?

- Que ela não gosta mais de você Potter bobo, tarde demais!

-Gina? – Harry parecia não compreender, jurava que Gina matava e morria por ele.

- Pergunte a ela o que ela estava fazendo no meu quarto Potter. – Draco deu um sorrisinho cínico.

- Draco, por favor – pela primeira vez desde que Draco chegara ela se pronunciou, seu tom era de repreensão.

- Gina? – Harry não queria acreditar, será que ela realmente tinha algo com o Malfoy?

- Harry, vai embora, o Draco está certo, - nessa altura o sorriso de triunfo do loiro era enorme – eu não quero ter essa conversa com você.

- Gina, você gosta de mim ...

- Não Harry, eu não gosto mais, há muito tempo. – sabia que era mentira, mas nunca daria esse gostinho ao moreno.

- Pronto Potter, ela já disse, agora pode ir.

Harry olhou mais uma vez para Draco.

- Eu não entendo, vocês ... vocês estão juntos? – Harry estava abismado

- Isso não é da sua conta Potter, agora lavra.

Harry deu uma ultima olhada para a menina antes de voltar para a Toca.

"_Sometimes the system goes on the brink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong   
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong  
_

_  
So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost"_

A muito que o silêncio se tornara incomodo, nenhum dos dois sabia muito bem o que dizer. Sempre que um abria a boca para falar, desistia logo em seguida.

Gina se levantou, ficando em frente a Draco, demorou um pouco para olhar em seus olhos, mas quando o fez não se arrependeu, eles se encontravam num tom de azul claro nunca antes visto por ela naqueles olhos, na verdade, a única pessoa que havia visto esse azul nos olhos dele era sua mãe.

- Draco ... – ela começou, mas se calou logo em seguida quando sentiu as mãos frias pousarem na sua cintura, fechou os olhos quando o viu aproximar o rosto lentamente, queria esse beijo tanto quanto ele, queria sentir borboletas no seu estômago, e queria mais ainda que esta sensação fosse causada por ele.

A boca dele foi se aproximando, o hálito fresco dele, o cheiro maravilhoso a entorpecendo, sentiu os lábios se roçarem, ele estava brincando com ela, estava tentando-a, estava vendo até onde ela agüentaria.

- Virginia Molly Weasley! – o grito de Rony foi ouvido da porta da Toca.

"_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day"_

**N/A: **Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Finalmenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Nossa ... demorei mtu p/ postar? Pq a sensação q eu tenho eh q foi uma eternidade!

E p/ piorar eu não to mtu confiante n ... apesar da Patty (Jogadas de Amor) ter dito q gostou da ideia ... mas ela n leu o cap ... acho q o Draco ficou mtu ... não Draco ... dá p/ entender?

Nossa ... como o Draco me deixa confusa! Heuheuheuheuehuehuehue

A música se chama Bad Day, é de Daniel Powter ... estava em duvida entre ela e Stop Crying Your Heart Out do Oasis, mas achei q ela ficou melhor :-)

Bom eh isso !  
MANDEM REVIEWSSSSSSSS!  
são elas q estimulam o autor ... pq sem review ... como eh q eu vou saber q vcs tão gostando? Vou acabar desistindo!

Pow ... chantagem eh fogo neh ... mas fazer u q ?   
heuheuehuehueheuheuheuhe  
Bjaummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

P.S: jah att com as respostas das reviews!

Bjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Kellxinha-Malfoy

**Ronnie Weezhy: **Sim é verdade, nada melhor que um amigo para nos fazer esquecer dos problemas não eh? Não sei se o Draco ficou carinhoso D+ nesse cap, acho que ele finalmente encontrou uma garota em que possa confiar. O que vc acha?

Beijossssssssssssss

Kellxinha-Malfoy

**Miaka: **O choque foi tão ruim assim? Eu acho q ela supera! Heuheuheuheuheuehue ... principalmente com a ajuda do loirinho ;)   
Ela nem foi tão fria quando eu queria que ela fosse, mas acho que foi o suficiente, muitas confusões ainda virão por causa disso :-)  
Bjaummmmm linda!

Kellxinha-Malfoy

**Catarina: **Aiii, tb achei ele mtu fofo ... principalmente nesse cap! Acho q a Gina vai ficar caidinha, nem vai dar + bola pro Harry:-)   
heuheuehuehue  
Espero sua próxima review!  
Bjaummmmmm

Kellxinha-Malfoy

**Mademoiselle Malfoy: **Mariiiii! Q bom q vc gostou!  
eu acho q acabei deixando ele simpatico d+ neh:-SSSSSSSSSS

Mas veja soh ... eh apenas com a Gina ... com os outro ele vai estar + chato do q nunca, principalmente com o "PotterBoboca" heuheuheuehuehuehueheuhue

Brigadão pela força minha linda!  
te amo mtuuuuuuuuuu!  
Bjaummmmmmm !

Kellxinha-Malfoy

**Pandora Riddle: **Brigadaaaa! Q bom q vc gostou ... gostou desse cap?  
Bjaummmmmmmmmmm

Kellxinha-Malfoy

**Nana Malfoy: **Ai Nana, vc eh q nem eu intao ... soh tenhu q tomar cuidado pro Draco n ficar meloso d+ ... acho q ele chegou ao extremo nesse cap! Huehuehueheuheuheuhue  
Bom ... n deu p/ att tão rápido, mas agora tah att :-)  
Vou tentar postar o prox mais rapido oq?

Espero sua prox review ;-)

Bjaummmm grande!

Kellxinha-Malfoy

**Lana: **Ihhhh se vc me acha cruel pq eu demorei p/ postar o cap passado fico imaginado o q vc acha de mim agora:-PPPPPPPPP  
Q bom q vc gostou do cap!  
Eh mesmo, imagina se ela n tivesse ouvido a conversa como ia ficar:-\\\\\\\  
E o Harry foi um HIPER imbecil nesse cap, vamos combinar neh ... dar em cima dela depois do q ele falou :-SSSSSSS  
Brigada pelo apoio, n ia achar ruim se vc viciasse na minha fic n:-DDDDDDDDDD  
heuheuheuheuehueheuheu  
Bom ... tah ai + um cap p/ vc matar a saudade!  
Espero q goste!  
Bjaummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Kellxinha-Malfoy

**Bela Malfoy: **Bela! Desculpa ter te deixado curiosa esse tempo todo!

:-DDDDDDDDDD  
Espero q tenha valido a pena esperar!  
gostou desse cap? Me conta! To esperando sua review!  
Bjaummmmm linda!**  
**

Kellxinha-Malfoy

**Nathoca Malfoy: **To louca p/ ler essa fic, tem idéia de qnd posta o 1º cap?

O Draco tah um fofo mesmo neh! Principalmente nesse cap ... to quase achando q ele foi fofo demais ... isso eh possível? Heuheuheuheuheue  
Ódio do Harry? Nossa vc deve tah querendo estrangular ele agora neh!

Mtu cafajeste! ¬¬   
Q bom q vc gostou tanto assim do cap!  
Valeu a pena esperar por esse tb?  
Beijaummmmm grande linda!

Kellxinha-Malfoy

**Dessinha McGuiller: **Bixinhuuu ... tah sendo tão bonzinhuuu ... o q te leva a pensar q ... opa ... realmente ... Malfoy ... bonzinho ... vc tem razão ... ai tem coisa!  
heuheuheuehuheuehuehu será?   
É verdade a primeira impressão é a que fica! Não se preocupe com a questão da sedução... a gente não vai subestimar a Gina tb neh!  
Aiii ... ele ficou mais bonzinho ainda nesse cap neh:-SSSS  
Que bom vc tah gostando da fic!  
to indo ler sua fic agora!  
daki a poku vc recebe uma review minha ;-)  
quero saber sua opinião sobre esse cap ok?  
Bjaummmmmm linda!

Kellxinha-Malfoy

**Mônica: **Brigadaaa! Q bom q vc tah gostando!  
Ainda nãi sei como vai ficar essa relação deles ... só sei q o Harry realmente não vai deixar barato! Vamos esperar p/ ver neh!

Espero q tenha gostado do cap!  
Bjaummmmmmm

Kellxinha-Malfoy

**Kika Felton-87: **Desistir da minha Fic? Eu? Nunca! Pode relaxar q vc vai aturar essa autora chata por mtu tempo ainda! Heuheuehuehuehueheuheu  
Bom ... se vc quiser neh ... claro:-PPPPP  
Q bom q vc gostou do cap!  
E o q vc acha do Draco agora? Meigo e compreensivo d, ou no limite?  
Bom, quanto ao Harry-eu-sou-um-cafageste... a Gina é forte... ela supera! ;-)

Sorry, pela demora e sorry de novo pela action!

Prometo q no próximo cap rola uma actionzinha ok?  
Quero sua opinião sobre esse cap!  
Bjaummmmmmmm linda!

Kellxinha-Malfoy

**Camila Parcker: **Brigada! Imagina ... adoro sua fic!  
E ai gostou do cap?  
Bjaummmmmm linda!

Kellxinha-Malfoy


	5. Namoro por Conveniência

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling... Infelizmente P

Sinopse: O que acontece quando Draco resolve mudar de lado, e o único lugar seguro suficiente para ele ficar é a Toca.

**Cap 5: Namoro por Conveniência **

"Eu não acredito nisso! Que azar! Logo quando eu ia beijar o Malfoy, o Draco, acontece uma coisa dessas? E logo quem aparece ... o **RONY**!"

Virginia se encontrava deitada na sua cama, no quarto escuro, bufando de raiva, quase soltando fogo pelas ventas!

Quem entrasse no quarto se assustaria ao ver uma ruiva, muito vermelha, com uma expressão assassina no rosto, xingando Harry e Rony até a décima geração!

"Como se aquele cicatriz idiota fosse deixar o fora barato! Claro que não! E a burra aqui não percebeu isso! AAHHHHH QUE RAIVA!" – pensava enquanto socava o travesseiro pela milésima vez – " Tinha que ir contar pro Roniquinho! Mas quando eu colocar minhas mãos nele ele vai se arrepender de não ter deixado Voldemort testar novas Maldições Imperdoáveis nele!"

"Não que eu goste do Draco, claro! Mas ele é gostoso!" – soltou um risinho quando esse pensamento invadiu sua mente – "E ele tem tentado ser legal! É não custa nada eu dar uma chance a ele, afinal, tantas pessoas já disseram que eu devia me dar uma chance, que eu podia aprender a amar, quem sabe ... Mas o que eu estou pensando?"- parou assim que assimilou o pensamento – "O que é isso? Somos só amigos!" – ignorou o pequeno aperto no seu peito quando pensou isso – "Mas só agora eu me dei conta, será que ele está muito encrencado? Porque o papai não estava com uma cara muito boa, e Rony parecia que ia pular no seu pescoço a qualquer momento!"

Suspirou pesadamente.

Porque tinha uma família tão ciumenta? Quer dizer, o Harry não podia ter ficado calado e evitado todo esse constrangimento? Não era uma cena que se via todo dia, até seria engraçada, se tudo não tivesse acontecido com ela!

Só se lembrava do Rony puxando-a pelo braço casa à dentro, ignorando seus apelos, quando passou pela sala gritou um "Ela estava se agarrando com o Malfoy!" como resposta para o que quer que sua mãe havia perguntado, ela não escutou com toda a barulheira que Rony fazia, viu os gêmeos se levantarem e correrem para o jardim, enquanto Rony a trancava no quarto.

Já estava lá há quase duas horas, os gritos tinham cessado à quase quarenta minutos, e todo esse tempo ela estava lá, inerte em pensamentos.

Voltava a se perguntar o que haviam feito com Draco, quando a porta do quarto abriu, assim que seus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade visualizou a silhueta de Molly na porta.

- Virginia, seu pai e eu queremos conversar com você. – pelo o tom que a matriarca usou, só pode constatar uma coisa: estava encrencada!

Desceu as escadas um pouco atrás da sua mãe, o silencio há muito se tornara incomodo, parou no ultimo degrau ao avistar seu pai e Draco sentados, um em frente ao outro, reparou que o loiro não olhou para ela quando chegou, parecia concentrado demais em mirar a parede. Logo sua mãe ocupou o lugar ao lado do seu pai, indicando com a cabeça para que ela fizesse o mesmo, sentando-se ao lado do garoto.

Seus olhos passearam de seus pais para Draco, neste momento ele a encarou demoradamente, os olhos estavam escuros como o céu nublado. Não pode deixar de expressar um pouco da confusão que sentiu quando ele segurou firme sua mão.

Ao ver o olhar da filha, Arthur tratou de falar:

- Filha, você devia ter nos contado, sabe? – falou serio – Não que não fosse um choque, mas iríamos aceitar, mesmo que demorasse um pouco, não devia ter escondido de nós.

Nesse momento ela sentiu a mão de Draco segurando a sua mais forte.

- Não estou entendendo pai, eu não escondi nada de vocês, do que estão falando? – Perguntou, mais confusa ainda. Será que Draco havia contado a seus pais sobre Harry?

- Ora Virginia, não precisa mais mentir! Nós já sabemos, o Draco já nos contou.- Molly falou sentida com a atitude da filha, fazendo-a estremecer.

Nesse momento Gina encarou o loiro, esperando que ele dissesse o que ele falou, mas ele resolveu ignorar sua expressão.

- E o que foi que o Draco contou mamãe? – A pergunta foi dirigida à matriarca, mais em momento nenhum os olhos da ruiva deixaram de encarar os do loiro.

- Ah Gina, querida, que vocês estão namorando, você devia ter nos contado antes!

"Namorando ... Como assim namorando?" - Seu cérebro funcionava a mil por hora! - "COMO ASSIM NAMORANDO? COMO ASSIM?"

A ruiva abriu a boca, encarava o loiro incrédula! Ele apenas lhe deu um sorrisinho cínico, antes de falar pela primeira vez na presença da ruiva.

- Não me olhe assim Gina, eu sei que combinamos de não falar nada, mas eu achei que foi o momento certo. – Draco percebeu que não devia ter dito isso no exato momento quem que viu a ruiva espremer os olhos.

- Momento certo... – murmurou baixinho. – Você jardim AGORA! – gritou.

Saiu pisando fundo da sala, ainda pode ouvir um "Eu acho que ela não esperava" de Draco.

Assim que ele colocou os pés para fora da casa, ela bateu a porta.

- DRACO MALFOY, EXPLIQUE ESSA HISTORIA DIREITINHO! – ela gritou muito vermelha, se antes ela estava com raiva, agora ela estava fumegando.

- Virginia calma – ele falou controlado, mantendo uma certa distancia da garota, não queria correr o risco de ser mutilado.

- CALMA, CALMA? – ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos nervosa – Você disse que a gente estava NAMORANDO? – gritou a ultima palavra mais alto - Dá pra você explicar direitinho o que está acontecendo Malfoy? – sussurrou com raiva.

- O Potter disse que a gente tava junto, foi concordar ou morrer. – ele falou calmo, como se estivesse falando do tempo.

Ela o encarou furiosa, era só o que faltava, agora ela estava namorando o Malfoy!

Ela não queria nem pensar o que ia sobrar de Harry quando ela pusesse as mãos nele!

- Você vai explicar essa historia direitinho, e é bom não pular nenhum detalhe! – estava quase gritando novamente, a raiva subindo a cabeça.

Foi puxado para dentro pelos gêmeos, cada um segurava em um braço. Assim que chegaram a sala ele pode ver o Sr. Weasley com uma expressão seria, a Sra. Weasley passando mal, como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento e Ronald muito vermelho querendo pular em seu pescoço, sendo segurado por Harry e Hermione.

- O que você estava fazendo com a nossa irmãzinha? – um dos gêmeos perguntou furioso.

- Ele estava agarrando ela! – Rony gritou

"Agarrando? Nossa, esse Weasley demente não sabia de nada mesmo! Desde quando beijar é agarrar? Imagina o que ele diria se me visse _agarrando_ a Virginia."

Ia mencionar isso, mas achou melhor ficar calado quando se deu conta dos olhares furiosos que recebia.

- Eles estão juntos Rony! – Harry falou.

- Juntos? – O Sr. Weasley perguntou, a dureza estampada em seus olhos desanuviando um pouco.

- Eles estão namorando. – finalizou Harry.

"Namorando, é isso!" - Pela primeira e ultima vez, tinha que admitir que o Potter teve uma idéia brilhante, não que ele não conseguisse tê-la sozinho, claro! Sabia que era mentira, mas pelos olhares furiosos que recebia, era isso ou a morte!

- Sr. Weasley, eu poderia falar com o Sr. e com a Sra. Weasley em particular? – falou controlado.

Demorou um pouco para que ele conseguisse, sob muitos protestos, principalmente da parte de Rony, se sentar em frente aos pais da ruiva.

- Sou todo ouvidos Draco. – falou o patriarca

- O Potter tem razão, eu e a Virginia estamos namorando, ela estava procurando um momento melhor para contar, estava com muito medo da reação que pudessem ter. - Quem visse Draco falando nunca diria que era mentira, ser um sonserino tinha suas vantagens.

- Há quanto tempo? – Molly falou, ainda um pouco chocada.

- Mais ou menos 3 meses.

- Foi por isso que resolveu mudar de lado?

- Ajudou muito.

- Você gosta dela?

- Sra. Weasley, com todo respeito, a Sra. acha que eu estaria aqui se não gostasse? – Ele não mentiu certo?

- Como tudo aconteceu?

- Sinceramente eu acho que a Gina ia querer responder essa pergunta Sra. Weasley. – Respondeu muito calmo.

Mas o que era aquilo? Algum tipo de interrogatório? Iam querer saber seu tipo de sangue e o histórico médico da sua família também? Não que existisse alguma anormalidade, afinal, ele era um Malfoy, e todos sabem que Malfoys são perfeitos! Mas voltando a linha de raciocínio, ia precisar combinar com Virginia todos os detalhes dessa pequena história, afinal, se eles se contradissessem, estariam perdidos.

Só tinha um pequeno problema: Virginia. Ela era grifinória demais para entrar nessa farsa com ele.

- Molly querida, você pode chamar a Gina? – A voz de Arthur tirou Draco dos seus pensamentos.

Ela apenas deu um sorriso amarelo como resposta, o loiro a viu sumir escada acima,não parecia estar muito contente com a revelação, esperava que a menina tivesse mais confiança na família que tinha.

- Foi isso que aconteceu. – falou serio

- Então agora somos namorados? – ela o encarava, um pouco menos vermelha.

- Somos, namorados por conveniência. Apenas na frente de outras pessoas. – deu um sorrisinho maldoso – A não ser, claro, que você queira usufruir do prazer que é namorar um Malfoy quando estivermos sozinhos também.

- Não! – respondeu rápido, rápido demais na opinião dele, o que o fez sorrir um pouco mais. – Namorados por conveniência! E saiba que eu estou fazendo isso apenas para limpar sua barra!

- Minha? – ele falou sarcástico, se aproximando um pouco. – Como se você não estivesse nessa comigo né ruiva!

Ela bufou! Tinha que admitir, ele estava certo! Já ia ser muito difícil agüentar seus irmãos achando que ele era seu namorado, imagina como eles estariam se não fosse!

Mas não era ela mesma que minutos antes estava pensando o quanto o loiro era gostoso? Talvez essa idéia de namoro por conveniência não fosse tão ruim assim afinal!

Se aproximou dele, segurou seu queixo delicadamente e lhe deu um selinho.

- Vamos entrar. – disse virando as costas e passando pela porta.

"Isso vai ser divertido!" – pensou seguindo a ruiva, ainda um pouco surpreso com atitude dela.

**N/A: **Oieeeee! Nossa vcs não sabem como eu fiquei feliz com esse cap! 1º pq a idéia surgiu do nada, e eu tava muito desesperada sem saber o que eu fazia no cap 5! 2º pq jah me falaram q a ideia foi mtuuuu boa:-DDDDDDD

Mas eu quero saber de vcs o que vcs acharam certo? Eu não quero mais ficar doida aqui em casa ... como aconteceu no cap 4 ... checando meu e-mail de hora em hora, sem conseguir dormir, acordando de madrugada e entrando na net as 5 as manha, esperando encontrar reviews! E eu não estou exagerando! Podem perguntar p/ Pati Anjinha (Jogadas de Amor), toda vez que eu recebia uma review eu ligava p/ ela, pulando de alegria! Então façam uma autora feliz! MANDEM REVIEWS:-DDDDDD

A Propósito, falando nessa loira linda, eu dedico esse cap a Paty, ela é uma pessoa mtuuu especial p/ mim, a mais sincera, e essa fic não estaria aki se n fosse por ela, porque foi ela que me incentivou a postar! Ahhh ... leiam Jogadas de Amor!

Bom eh isso gente, n sei se vou postar o prox cap tão rápido... mas posto assim que der certo? Brigadaummmm pelas reviews!

Beijinhossssssssssssssss  
Kellxinha-Malfoy

**Pati Anjinha Malfoy:** Lorinhaaaaa! Vc só ficou sabendo do assunto do cap, mas n leu ainda, espero q vc goste MTU MTU MTU! Pq ele eu dedico a vc!  
Te amo d+ minha florzinha!

Bjaummmmmmm grandeeeeeee!

**Lana: **Aiii Lana, se eu não acabasse o cap ali, o que seria deste? Tb detesto qnd acabam caps assim... eu sou mtu ma neh:-P Bom, acho que vc matou sua curiosidade! Agora mata a minha ... vc gostou desse cap?

Bjaummmmm linda!

**Miaka: **Bom linda ... tah aki atualizado! Harry foi mtu canalha msm, mas eu acho que ele ainda pode ficar pior, será? Ou será que ele vai passar p/ outra?

Espero que tenha gostado! Bjaummmm grande!

**Lou Malfoy: **q bom q vc tah gostando Lou! Poxa, em tantos momentos eu tive umas duvidas sobre o Draco, se ele tava ficando bonzinho demais, que bom que vc acha que não! Vc n tem idéia de como sua review me deixou feliz! O texto do cap 3 foi uma amiga minha que escreveu! Eh um texto que eu gosto mtu, e eu achei que se encaixava perfeitamente com o que a Gina tava sentindo! Tb pq eu me identifico mtu com ele!

Jah pensei em escrever uma NC, está nos meus planos sim, mas caso eu escreva, vou postar separado da fic, pq eu sei que tem mta gente que n gosta, entende? E qnt as actions, eu acho que vem bastante delas por ai!

Espero receber muitas outras reviews suas, combinado?

Beijaummmmmmm grande!

**dudiNhaziNha:** Tah aki, postei rapidinho um cap novo!Fico mtu feliz sabendo que vc está achando o Draco tão perfeito, MTU MAIS feliz sabendo que vc está gostando da fic ! Provavelmente eu vou demorar um pouquinho mais p/ postar o prox cap:-SS  
suas reviews são mtu importantes p/ mim oks? Então continua mandando!  
Ahhh... n morre n... pelo amor de Merlim! Se vc morrer, vc n vai ler os prox caps! Heuheuheu ;-)

Bjaummmmm linda!

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Oi Carol! Tb amo essa musica! Ela ficou perfeita pro cap n foi? Eu gosto muito de H/G tb! Vc jah leu "Um Brinde ao Amor" e "Vinganças da Mente Traição do Coração"? adoro essas fics!  
Infelizmente ele tah gostando da Mione, bom, talvez nem esteja, vamos dizer que ele confundiu o sentimento enorme de amizade que ele sentia por ela! Mas eu acho que ele ainda vai conhecer uma menina que ele goste de verdade! Q vc acha? Seria uma boa lição neh?  
Vai vir mta action por ai ... p/ desespero do Ron, raiva do Harry e nossa alegria!

Espero uma review sua contado o que achou do cap e da reação de todos!

Bjaummmmm linda!

**Bela Malfoy: **Bela! Nossa como vc tava empolgada! Matei sua curiosidade? Bom, espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap tanto quando o passado, isso me deixaria mtu feliz!

Quero sua opinião sobre esse ok?

Bjaummmmm linda!

**Catarina: **Desculpa pela demora do cap passado! Esse veio rapidinho p/ compensar! O que achou dele?

O Harry foi baseado num menino que eu conheço, e que na verdade é muito mais cafajeste que o Harry, então daí vc tira neh!

Bom, n xinga tanto o Ron... se n fosse por ele esse _namoro _não existiria!

Mta action vindo por ai!

Espero sua prox review!

Bjaummmmm grande!

**Marialos:** heuheuheu ... desculpa Mari, mas se eu n parasse a fic ai, o que seria desse cap:-DDDD  
Hummm ... Arranjar um Draco desse p/ vc? Olha eu posso tentar ... mas vc vai precisar entrar na fila! Heuheuheuheue  
Q bom q vc tah gostando!

To esperando sua opinião sobre esse cap ok?

Bjaummmmmm

**Pandora Riddle: **Bom, eu acho q vc imagina ateh a onde amizade vai neh! Mta action vindo aew! Espero q vc tb tenha gostado desse cap!  
Bjaummmmmmmm

**Mel: **Q bom q vc tah gostando! Nem demorei tanto p/ postar tah vendo! ;-)

Acho q o prox vai demorar mais um poukinho! Bom, tah aki o cap, espero q vc goste desse tb! Quero sua opinião!

Bjaummmmm linda!

**Thata Radcliffe: **Bom Thata, tah aki atualizada! Espero q vc goste desse cap!

Brigada pela review! To esperando a prox, quero sua opinião, certo?

Bjaummmm grande!

**Tamih Weasley Malfoy: **Tamih! Brigada pela review menina! Fiquei mtu Felix com ela! Eu li sua fic! Mtuuu boa! N demora p/ postar tb n oks? E aew ... gostou do cap? Espero sua prox review!

Bjaummmmmm grande linda!

**Kellxinha-Malfoy**


	6. Descobertos?

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling... Infelizmente P

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando Draco resolve mudar de lado, e o único lugar seguro suficiente para ele ficar é a Toca.

"So she said what´s the problem baby

What´s the problem I don´t know

Well maybe I´m in love (love)

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can´t stop thinking ´bout it"

Accidentally In Love

**Cap 6: Descobertos?**

- Merlim! Essa foi por pouco! – Draco falou, meio desesperado, assim que fechou a porta do quarto.

- Por MUITO pouco Draco Malfoy! – Gina respondeu muito vermelha – E a culpa é sua!

- Minha? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha – Quem falou demais foi você! Podia ter ficado calada, pelo menos até que a gente tivesse discutido todos os detalhes!

Ela estreitou os olhos. Ele sorriu, ela ficava incrivelmente sexy quando dava esse olhar mortal. Mas acabou concluindo que não diria isso a ela quando um livro passou voando a dois centímetros da sua linda cabeça.

- Virginia, eu acho que você acertar alguma coisa em mim agora não vai ajudar muito! – falou com o usual tom de sarcasmo. – Além do mais, você não vai querer passar a noite aqui zelando meu sono, como uma namorada dedicada e aflita porque o livro simplesmente voou da prateleira e me acertou né?

- Draco Malfoy, eu vou te matar! - ela falou estreitando os olhos mais ainda e dando dois passos em direção a ele, que não saiu do lugar, apenas levantou a sobrancelha, deu um sorriso sarcástico e colocou as mãos no bolso da calça.

Céus, agora o sexy era ele. Ela se aproximou mais, os corpos quase se tocavam, os rostos próximos, os perfumes se misturando.

Draco a puxou pela cintura, colando os corpos, acariciou a bochecha rosada com a ponta do nariz, deslizando até seu ouvido, mordiscando-o de leve.

Ele ia deixá-la doida, ela sabia. Ia aproveitar cada momento pra seduzi-la, inebriá-la, ela tinha plena consciência disso, mas não se importava, até gostava da idéia, afinal, que garota não ia querer que um loiro lindo, gostoso, cheiroso e sexy passasse por seu namorado.

- Vamos resolver logo isso. – sussurrou no ouvido dela, se afastando.

Como assim? – a ruiva sentiu como se ele tivesse jogado um balde de água gelada nela. Piscou algumas vezes, ainda meio atordoada.

- Ta falando de que Draco? – perguntou fitando-o deitado na cama com os braços cruzados atrás da nuca, encarando o teto.

- Dos detalhes. – falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, sem olhá-la.

Bufando, Gina deitou ao lado dele, na mesma posição, as pernas cruzadas, os cotovelos se tocando.

- Então?- a ruiva falou após alguns instantes de silencio.

- Como você gostaria que eu te pedisse em namoro? – ele perguntou calmo, fazendo-a desviar os olhos das estrelas brilhantes no teto e encará-lo.

- Como assim? – perguntou confusa, que raios de pergunta era aquela afinal?

Ele encarou os olhos castanhos e encolheu os ombros.

- Como você gostaria que eu te pedisse em namoro? - repetiu – Nada de: Ele chegou em um cavalo branco com flores, e pediu que aceitasse ser sua namorada. – a ultima parte foi dita com total sarcasmo, fazendo a menina rir.

- Vai sonhando Malfoy! – falou ainda rindo. – Que tal se você simplesmente pedisse.

- Entendo. Sr. Weasley, eu simplesmente pedi sua filha em namoro, não me lembro onde, como, quando. – falou sarcástico. - Muito convincente não acha?

- Sim mais isso é fácil. – falou como se fosse obvio – Na beira do lago, enquanto estávamos matando aula, em janeiro.

- Você vai dizer aos seus pais que você estava matando aula? – perguntou curioso, levantando uma sobrancelha. Pelo que vira da Sra Weasley, levariam um belo sermão por isso.

- É, você tem razão, que tal durante um feriado?

- Hogsmead?

- Não, não podíamos ser vistos.

- Certo. – falou anotando tudo mentalmente. – Como passamos de inimigos declarados a namorados?

- Isso você que diz. - falou ela sorrindo.

- Detenção?

Ela balançou a cabeça:

- Se você pegasse detenção por minha causa, provavelmente ia me matar.

Ele assentiu.

- Posso te dar aulas de poções?

- Explique a Hermione como eu precisei que ela me ensinasse poções o ano todo se eu tinha aulas com você.

- Realmente, não sabia que você tinha tido aulas com ela.

- Você não sabe de muita coisa. – falou misteriosa.

- Você pode me contar. - respondeu entrando no jogo.

- E se eu não quiser. – disse olhando pra ele.

- Eu sei que você quer. – Disse sedutor, deitando de lado, a cabeça apoiada na mão, olhando pra ela.

Ela sorriu.

- É, talvez eu queira.

Se levantou. Andou em direção a porta, deixando-o com cara de interrogação.

- Ei, onde você pensa que vai? – perguntou serio – A gente ainda não terminou aqui!

- Boa Noite Draco. – falou da porta, sorrindo e soltando um beijinho no ar pra ele.

- Mas... – O loiro viu a porta se fechar. Suspirou. Fechou os olhos. Tinha que admitir, por mais que não quisesse, havia uma química incrível entre eles.

- Bom dia! – Gina disse feliz assim que passou pela porta da cozinha. Deu um selinho no namorado, fazendo todos os seus irmãos e Harry fecharem a cara, e sentou ao seu lado.

- Bom dia – respondeu Draco não muito entusiasmado assim que as bocas se separaram.

Fred e Jorge simularam um ataque de vomito enquanto Harry prendia o riso. Hermione os encarava repreensiva. Não entendia porque a ruiva havia escondido isso dela, mas dava todo o apoio, queria que ela fosse feliz!

- Então filha, o que você e o Draco vão fazer hoje? – perguntou Molly chamando a atenção do casal e colocando algumas panquecas no prato da filha.

- Ainda não sabemos mamãe, mas eu estava pensando em levá-lo pra conhecer as redondezas. O que você acha Draco?

Draco deu de ombros. Talvez fosse bom sair daquela casa, estava cansado de ficar trancado naquele chiqueiro.

- Ótimo, vou preparar uma cesta de piquenique, o que acham? – Molly estava muito entusiasmada.

- Parece ótimo. Assim não vamos ter que nos preocupar em voltar cedo. – falou Gina fazendo Rony engasgar com o pedaço de salsicha que estava comendo.

- Mãe, você ouviu isso? – se exaltou – Pai, ela vai passar o dia todo fora com esse, esse...

- Ora Ronald. – interrompeu a Sra Weasley. – Não se meta. Eles são namorados, e tem muito juízo, diferente de você mocinho!

- Mas... – Rony ainda tentou interferir, mas desistiu a receber um olhar furioso da mãe.

Chegaram ofegantes ao topo do morro que ficava perto da Toca, andaram em direção a uma árvore alta, com raízes expostas, onde poderiam se encostar, embaixo da sombra produzida pelos altos galhos repletos de folhas verdes que se moviam acompanhando a brisa suave daquele fim de tarde.

Gina achou que este lugar era perfeito para namorar, assistindo ao pôr-do-sol. Então acabou deixando-o por último.

Este lugar lhe trazia lembranças maravilhosas. Era onde costumava jogar quadribol com seus irmãos durante as férias de verão.

Não pode conter um sorriso. Seus irmãos passaram o dia os seguindo, se era com a capa da invisibilidade de Harry ou com uma porção dos gêmeos, ela não sabia. Apenas sabia que eles estavam ali, invisíveis.

Sentou perto de Draco, que rapidamente a puxou, fazendo-a encostar suas costas no peito definido dele. Aparentemente, ele também notara que eram seguidos.

Descansou a cabeça no ombro do loiro, inalando aquele perfume impressionantemente sedutor, quase tão sedutor quanto ele.

- Você também percebeu não foi? – a menina sussurrou baixinho.

- Ouvi passos durante o dia todo. Não imaginei que eles fossem simplesmente aceitar, seria fácil demais. – sussurrou de volta. – Eles não se cansam?

- Não. – Gina disse simplesmente, fechando os olhos, curtindo o momento.

Instantes depois sentiu a boca do loiro roçar na sua, provocando-a, passou a língua de leve pelos seus lábios pedindo passagem, que encontrou sem nenhuma resistência. Foi um beijo calmo, sem pressa, as línguas exploravam minuciosamente cada centímetro da boca um do outro. Separaram-se apenas para buscar um pouco se ar, colando as bocas novamente segundos depois.

Quando se afastaram novamente, a menina abriu os olhos e o encarou, ele estava tão perto, tão bonito, suspirou. Ele mexia tanto com ela.

Apoiou novamente a cabeça no ombro do loiro novamente, que a abraçava pela cintura de uma forma aconchegante.

Ficaram ali, sem trocar mais uma palavra, vendo o céu azul se transformar em rosa, o sol descer devagarzinho até sumir no horizonte.

Quando chegaram à Toca, umas duas horas depois, tomaram banho, mas diferente do loiro, Gina não estava com fome. Andou em direção ao quarto, sentou no parapeito da janela e ficou observando o céu.

Tinha combinado com Draco de se encontrarem para terminar de discutir a história deles. Ficava pensando como era engraçado tudo isso. Tudo isso que aconteceu nessa semana, hoje fazia uma semana que Draco tinha chegado à Toca.

O mundo dava tantas voltas. Nunca pensou que sentiria tanto afeto pelo garoto. Mas sentia.

Sentia muito mais que afeto na verdade.

Essa era a pior parte da história. Ela estava com medo. Já tinha sentido isso antes, e acabou chorando sozinha no quintal. E agora estava começando tudo de novo. Será que era possível em tão pouco tempo estar... apaixonada?

Em tão pouco tempo esquecer tudo que sentia por Harry?

Foi ai que se deu conta. Ela não estava nesta farsa para machucar Harry. Bom, não estava mais.

Esqueceu seus pensamentos quando viu Mione entrar pela porta do quarto.

- Ta tudo bem Gi? – perguntou preocupada

- Ta sim. Não se preocupa não Mi, é que eu andei o dia inteiro, só estou um pouco cansada. - justificou a ruiva.

- Gi, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – disse a morena após alguns instantes

- Pode, o que foi?

- Porque você não me contou do Malfoy? – perguntou ela apreensiva.

- Ah Mi, a gente tinha combinado de não falar nada. A situação era complicada demais entende? – a morena assentiu

- Mas você gosta dele?

Gina suspirou fundo, olhou para baixo um pouco envergonhada.

- Gosto Mi. Pode ser que você não perceba, ou o Harry, ou os meus irmãos, mas o Draco é um cara legal. E eu gosto muito dele sim. – respondeu com sinceridade.

- Hum, não esquece do gostoso ta? – disse Mione indo em direção à porta. – Aliás, ele disse que precisa falar com você. – terminou, dando uma piscadela para a ruiva.

- A Mione disse que você queria falar comigo. – disse, entrando no quarto do loiro e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Eu tive a idéia perfeita. – respondeu o loiro, sem desviar os olhos da janela.

- Que idéia? – perguntou curiosa, se sentando na cama.

- Eu te salvei de um sonserino tarado e você se apaixonou. – disse simplesmente.

Levantou a sobrancelha e encarou a ruiva, quando ela começou a gargalhar descontroladamente.

- Vo... cê ... me ... salvou... de... de... um... – foi tudo que conseguiu murmurar, com muita dificuldade.

- Não vejo graça nisso. – falou meio emburrado, cruzando os braços, fazendo Gina, que já estava se recuperando, ter outro ataque de risos.

- Weasley, isso vai durar a noite toda? Por que já ta ficando chato. – falou com desdem.

- Ai Malfoy, que senso de humor irritante que você tem! – falou fingindo chateação.

- A idéia é boa, mas você não atacaria um sonserino. Um corvinal, talvez. – falou quando recebeu um olhar mortal do loiro.

- Ta, certo. E depois? – perguntou o garoto

- Depois eu fiquei grata a você e ficamos amigos, e ai foi. – falou Gina se dirigindo a porta quando ouviu sua barriga roncar.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, ia até a cozinha pegar um pouco daquela torta de bem-casado que a Sra. Weasley fizera. Cantarolava baixinho uma musica qualquer, ainda bem que a idéia era convincente, porque estaria muito mais encrencada se seus pais descobrissem que toda essa historia de namoro era falsa.

Parou de repente de andar quando reparou em alguma coisa. Encarou um fiozinho no chão, conhecia esse fio muito bem, era uma das orelhas extensivas dos gêmeos. Viu que ela ia até a porta do quarto de Draco.

Sentiu o sangue sumir de sua face, estava ferrada. Merlim! Se um de seus irmãos tivesse escutado a conversa, tudo ia por água abaixo.

Criando coragem, foi seguindo o fiozinho até chegar à porta do quarto dos gêmeos. Engoliu seco. Colocou a mão na fechadura e abriu a porta o mais devagar possível.

Isso era muito pior. Muito pior do se fosse qualquer um de seus irmãos. A fúria lhe subiu a cabeça.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER! – gritou furiosa. – O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO?

**N/A: **Oi genteeeeeeeeeeeeee! Desculpemmmmmmmmm!

Eu sei q eu demorei d!

Soh q eu tive um probleminha ... quer dizer ... tenho ... to de castigo de pc pkausa das minhas notas! Então n reparem se tiver algum erro ... eu to postando sem reler ...

Minha mãe n sabe q eu to aki ... escrevendo fic ... ela acha q eu to escrevendo um e-mail.

:-PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

mas eu n podia deixar vcs na mão desse jeito neh!

Quero muitas Reviews !

Pq eu vou ter problemas MUITO sérios se minha mãe me pegar aki! Por TODOS os riscos que eu estou correndo ... eu MEREÇO reviews!

E nada de pensar ... ah ... ela tah de castigo e n pode ler as reviews! Eu vou checar minhas reviews TODO dia qnd eu for p/ casa da minha vó!

Ahhh ... eu postei a capa da fic no meu blog ... q eh oh sobre as minhas fics ... http:kellxinha-malfoy. !

N eh a capa oficial n ... a oficial a Cela ficou de fazer ... mas ateh lah a gente leva com certa certo? Depois vcs me dizem o q acharam!

EU Q FIZ!

Ahhhhh ... n vai dar p/ responder as reviews agora! Mas eu PROMETO q semana q vem eu respondo, certo?

Paty ... miga brigadao por tudo! Vc sempre do meu lado neh!

Mila AP ... qn vc chegar nesse cap ... vc vai ver eu dizendo q te adoro d!

Mari Bon Jovi: finalmente sua review chegou! Brigada linda ...

Bru... qnd vc ler esse cap ¬¬ e mandar as reviews pros outros ... eu posto aki q te amo!

:-PPPPPPPP

Bom gente eh isso!

Beijos Grandesssss p/ todos!

Espero q vcs tenham gostado!

QUERO MINHA REVIEWS!1


	7. Flagrante

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling... Infelizmente P

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando Draco resolve mudar de lado, e o único lugar seguro suficiente para ele ficar é a Toca.

_You look into my eyes_

_VocÊ olha nos meus olhos_

_I go out of my mind_

_Eu ficou fora de mim_

_I can't see anything_

_Eu não vejo nada_

_Cause this love's got me blind_

_Porque esse amor me cega_

_I can't help myself_

_Eu não posso me ajudar_

_I can't break the spell_

_Eu não posso quebrar o feitiço_

_I can't even try_

_Eu não posso nem tentar_

Too Lost in You - Sugababes

**Cap 7: **Flagrante

- HARRY JAMES POTTER! – gritou furiosa. – O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO?

- Se eu fosse você Gina, eu baixava seu tom de voz, se você não quiser que toda a família saiba do seu falso namoro agorinha mesmo! – falou serio fazendo a menina gelar.

- Você não seria capaz! – a voz suave soou um pouco falha, mas a menina mantinha a sobrancelha levantada e o sorriso debochado.

- Vai pagar pra ver? – desafiou – Termine logo toda essa baboseira que você tem com o Malfoy,

- QUE? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?

- Se você não quiser que eu fale a verdade pra todo mundo, você vai acabar esse seu _namoro_ com aquela doninha azeda. – suspirou – Não é porque eu te quero mal Gina, eu só quero te ver feliz.

- EU ESTOU FELIZ! – afirmou um pouco alto, tinha perdido a paciência com ele há muito tempo!

- Sinto muito Gina, mas não posso te deixar ficar com ele.

- PORQUE? – respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar, a voz saindo fria em seguida – Porque o _grande _Harry Potter não quer engolir o orgulho idiota e admitir que perdeu pra ele? Você perdeu Harry.

- Não é nada disso Gina, eu não quero te ver sofre!

- Como se você se importasse!

- Você nem mesmo gosta dele Virginia! Você gosta de mim! Não faz diferença se você ta com ele!

- CLARO QUE FAZ!

- Você vai terminar com ele e ficar comigo, essa é a condição.

- Porque Harry, pra mostrar pra ele que você pode? Na realidade, você não se importa, você nem mesmo gosta de mim!

- Claro que gosto! De onde você tirou isso? – falou dando um paço em direção a garota que recuou.

- Não seja cínico Harry Potter! Eu ouvi sua conversa com a Mione no outro dia, quando você se declarou pra ela! – disse friamente, assustando o moreno.

- É por isso que você está com ele? Pra me atingir? – tentou virar o jogo.

- O mundo não gira ao seu redor não, Harry.

- Você gosta de mim, esse é o ponto Gina.

- Eu não gosto mais. – disse seria, o encarando.

O quarto foi invadido por um silêncio incomodo.

- É o seguinte Harry – disse firme, não ia perder esse jogo de jeito nenhum. – Quem me colocou nessa situação foi você. Sinto muito fazer isso, de verdade, mas eu não vou ficar a sua mercê.

- E o que você vai fazer? – perguntou receoso

- Vou contar ao Rony tudo que eu ouvi.

- Você não pode fazer isso Gina! – disse desesperado, se ela contasse a Rony o que ela sabia, ia ser o fim da sua amizade com o ruivo. – Ele é meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, ele nunca me perdoaria.

- Eu sei. - disse como se tivesse falando do tempo. – Mas se ele fosse esse irmão que você diz, você não teria feito o que fez, teria respeitado os sentimentos dele!

- Gina, eu nem mesmo gosto da Mione, eu estava confuso! – ela suspirou, estava com ele na palma de sua mão.

- Vamos fazer assim, Harry, por mais que você tenha me magoado...

- Desculpa. – ele interrompeu, recebendo um olhar reprovador.

- Por mais que você tenha me magoado, - repetiu - eu não consigo odiar você, então não fale nada a ninguém sobre o meu _namoro _com o Draco, que eu também não conto ao Rony sobre o que eu ouvi.

- Com uma condição. – falou com um meio sorriso.

- Eu não acho que você está em posição de impor condições, mas vá lá que seja.

- Voltamos a ser amigos?

Essa pergunta pegou Gina de surpresa, não ia mentir pra ele, a _amizade _deles, talvez, nunca mais fosse a mesma. Ela não confiava mais nele. Ele a havia decepcionado e ela não podia ignorar isso.

- Não sei se posso voltar a ser sua amiga Harry. – Harry encarou os pés por um instante.

- Você ao menos vai tentar? – ela suspirou.

- Eu posso tentar. – disse derrotada, fazendo-o sorrir. – Eu tenho que ir, o Draco está me esperando.

- Ah, certo. – disse o moreno um pouco sem jeito. – Boa Noite Gina.

- Boa Noite Harry. – disse passando pelo moreno e caminhando em direção à porta.

_**Kellxinha**_

- Você não sabe o que acabou de acontecer! – disse eufórica assim que passou pela porta do quarto.

- E você ta parecendo uma perua fofoqueira. – disse sarcástico, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios, recebendo um olhar reprovador. – Igual àquelas metidas da Corvinal. – completou para irritá-la – Diz aí!

- Você não merece mais saber. – falou emburrada, fazendo bico. – Me comparar com àquelas peruas, vacas, fofoqueiras de Hogwarts. – resmungou

- Ta. – disse simplesmente, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Aii Draco! Como você é chato! – falou após uns segundos em silêncio. – Podia mostrar um mínimo de interesse! – ele lhe lançou um olhar mortal

- Você quer o quê? Que eu implore e comece a dar gritinhos? – falou cínico – Vai sonhando Weasley, eu não sou o Creevey.

- Não disse que você era, mas já seria alguma coisa. – disse brincando – A questão é a seguinte: Harry sabe de tudo. – falou simplesmente

- De tudo O QUE? – perguntou receoso

- De tudo. De nós, do nosso namoro. – Contou tudo em detalhes, a cada palavra o loiro perdia mais o controle.

- Miserável, bastardo, desgraçado, filho da p...

- DRACO! – repreendeu a ruiva. - Se acalma!

- Ele te chantageou, Gina!

- E eu a ele!

- Você já imaginou a surra que eu vou levar se ele falar alguma coisa? Seus irmãos vão me expulsar daqui, meu pai vai me pegar. Vai ser uma merda daquelas, Virginia! – disse com raiva.

- Você já imaginou a confusão que vai ser se_ eu_ falar alguma coisa? Meu irmão nunca mais vai olhar na cara do Harry.

Draco suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos, pra frente e pra trás, repetidamente.

- Mas se você falar ele também vai.

- E vice-versa. – falou calmamente, se aproximando do loiro e segurando delicadamente seus braços, o impedindo de continuar alisando os cabelos. – A situação dele é pior, Draco. Mesmo que ele diga, meu pai não vai te mandar embora daqui. Ele só vai ficar um pouco chateado, principalmente comigo.

- E o Cicatriz ainda tentou dar uma de bom moço! – continuou resmungando. – O Bom grifinório samaritano.

- Mas isso é bom pra gente!

- Bom? Você bebeu alguma coisa? Ele te deu alguma coisa Weasley? – sacudiu-a um pouco pelos braços, fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

- Draco, se liga! – disse como se fosse obvio. –Ele não vai querer que descubram. Porque se alguém descobrir, eu não tenho mais motivos pra guardar o segredo dele. Então vai tentar evitar que os meus irmãos fiquem na cola da gente.

- Hum, bem pensado Gina, mas e se ele não perceber isso?

- Ele não é burro Draco! Ele sabe muito bem disso! – disse seria – Além do mais, eu tive uma idéia. Vai facilitar muito as coisas pra gente. Depois eu te conto.

- Conta logo!

- Depois.

- Agora.

- Não!

- Por quê?

- Agora você está parecendo com o Colin! – disse rindo, fazendo-o bufar.

- To indo dormir, Boa Noite. – murmurou caminhando em direção a porta.

- Já vai tarde! – respondeu mal-humorado, antes da menina lhe soltar um beijinho no ar e fechar a porta.

_**Kellxinha**_

Acordou feliz, o dia estava lindo, o sol entrava pela sua janela e trazia vida para o seu quarto. Parecia que tudo daria certo pra ela.

Encontrou a cozinha vazia, já era tarde, todos estavam ocupados, até mesmo Draco, que havia ido a Hogwarts com seu pai, fazer sabe-se lá o que. Não que ela se preocupasse, ia acabar descobrindo depois.

Mas era melhor que ele tivesse fora, assim teria tempo suficiente para colocar seu _plano _em pratica. Preparou um sanduíche, que comeu rapidamente, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

Caminhou devagar até o jardim, sentou no seu balanço. O sol trazia tanta alegria, se lembrou de quando era pequena, seus irmãos a levavam para brincar na colina, na primavera, e ela corria entre as flores. Quantas vezes não fizeram isso? Sorriu.

Não demorou muito para avistar um monte de cabeças ruivas descendo a colina. Como imaginou, Harry e Hermione estavam com eles.

- Como foi o jogo? – perguntou animada, quando eles já podiam ouvi-la.

- Ótimo – Jorge respondeu sorrindo

- Harry pegou o pomo pra variar. – Rony disse emburrado

- E o Jorge fez tantos gols em você que foi humilhante. – Fred disse, abraçando o gêmeo e fazendo Rony fechar mais a cara.

- É porque eu não estava jogando Fred, se não quem ia levar gols era você. – Gina se gabou

- Gina a gente não te chamou porque a Mione não deixou. – Harry disse, como se eles não tivessem tido aquela conversa na noite anterior.

- Tudo bem, fiquei acordada até tarde mesmo. – respondeu do mesmo jeito.

- Com a Doninha? – Fred se meteu. – É por isso que está tão sorridente?

- Também. Por sinal, preciso falar com você Mione. – disse dando um olhar significativo a morena.

- Claro Gi. Vamos subir. – respondeu a menina na mesma hora.

_**Kellxinha**_

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Gina? – Mione perguntou preocupada. – Ta tudo bem?

- Ta sim. – a ruiva disse pra acalmar a amiga. – Sabe o que é Mi, eu ouvi os meus irmãos seguindo eu e o Draco ontem.

- Gina, desculpa, eu tentei impedir, mas você sabe como eles são. Tão ciumentos e teimosos. Eles ficaram com medo do Malfoy fazer alguma coisa com você.

- Eu sei Mi, mas é tão irritante, eu e o Draco não temos privacidade, estamos sendo vigiados constantemente, tenho medo até do que pode acontecer se ele me beijar mais intensamente. – disse corando. – Acho que meus irmãos são capazes de matá-lo.

A morena riu.

- Eles te amam Gi, por isso se preocupam.

- Eu sei que é por que eles querem meu bem Mi, mas eles têm que confiar em mim. Eu estou com Draco porque eu _quero, _lógico que é mais difícil pelo Draco ser... você sabe... o Draco.

- Eu já disse ao Rony. Disse também que pra Dumbledore tê-lo aceitado na ordem, ele precisaria ter mudado. Mas ele não me ouve.

- Me deixa adivinhar. Ele começa com aquele papo incrivelmente ridículo dele, que uma pessoa não muda, que um Malfoy será sempre um Malfoy.

- Ai Gina, você o conhece melhor que ninguém. Ele te ama demais, você é a irmãzinha dele, além do mais, ele sempre odiou o Malfoy. Ele não quer te ver machucada.

- Mi, eu não sou mais criança. Eu gosto do Draco de verdade. – falou um pouco envergonhada. – E por mais que ele tenha um jeito meio sarcástico, pra mim, é como se ele tivesse contando uma piada sabe? Eu acho engraçado esse jeito dele, e como ele fica nervosinho quando eu respondo. Foi por esse jeito dele que eu me apaixonei Mi. – disse com sinceridade.

- Ai Gina, que bom que você ta feliz, de verdade. O seu irmão vai acabar se acostumando com a idéia, você vai ver, e ai tudo vai ficar mais fácil.

- Por isso mesmo que eu queria falar com você Mi. Eu queria pedir pra você tentar falar com ele. Quando ele aceitar, eu sei que Fred e Jorge também vão. Por Favor, Mi, me ajuda a mostrar pra eles o quanto eu estou feliz, o quanto Draco consegue me fazer feliz.

- Gina, eu não prometo nada, mas vou falar com ele. Vamos ver seu eu consigo fazer o cabeçudo do seu irmão entender isso! – disse sorrindo

- Aiiii miga! BRIGADAAA! – a ruiva disse, abraçando a amiga com força.

-Ai Gina! Você ta me sufocando! – disse com dificuldade, fazendo a ruiva soltá-la.

_**Kellxinha**_

- Você não vai falar mesmo, né? – perguntou emburrado, pela milésima vez.

-Não, _xatonildo_, eu não vou.

- A única chata nesse quarto é você!

- Eu? Eu mesma não. – respondeu cínica, logo depois começou a cantarolar uma musica animada.

- Musica trouxa não, Weasley. Pelo amor de Merlin. – disse emburrado, fazendo-a cantar mais alto, sendo acertada por uma almofada.

Pegou a almofada mais próxima e acertou no loiro:

-1x1 Doninha!

"Ela quer guerra?" pensou, tentando acertá-la de todas as maneiras.

Só pararam quando uma almofada explodiu, fazendo um monte de penas voar para todos os lados.

- Agora você é uma doninha oficial! – falou rindo do loiro coberto de penas, deixando-o mais emburrado.

- Não vou perder meu tempo lhe dando uma resposta Weasley.

- Você acabou de fazer isso Malfoy. – provocou com um sorriso inocente.

O loiro bufou.

- Você também está coberta de penas. – falou simplesmente

- Mas eu não sou uma doninha! – retrucou com um sorriso vitorioso

- Não, é uma cenoura. – respondeu o loiro com um sorriso debochado, fazendo o da ruiva desmanchar.

- Olha aqui seu loiro aguado, cenoura é a vovozinha! – disse emburrada.

- Se você diz, quem sou eu pra retrucar, cenourinha. – o sorriso de deboche do loiro aumentava à medida que a face da menina ficava vermelha.

- Malfoy, eu já falei q cenoura é a vó!

- Então você puxou a ela _cenourinha_!

- AHHHH! – gritou com raiva e saiu batendo a porta do quarto, deixando um loiro muito satisfeito, mas não sem antes dizer:

-Vai pro inferno doninha!

_**Kellxinha**_

Gina desceu as escadas soltando fogo pelas ventas.

-Ta tudo bem Gina? – Mione perguntou assim que viu a amiga, fazendo todos na sala olharem pra ela e caírem na gargalhada.

- Eu pareço bem? – disse com raiva. – OLHA SÓ PRA MIM!

- Você parece uma fênix! – Fred disse, arrancando gargalhadas de todos, mas recebendo um olhar mortal da irmã.

- O que a doninha fez? – perguntou Rony, querendo um motivo pra quebrar a cara do loiro.

- Aquela doninha desgraçada! – xingou a ruiva com raiva

- Vocês brigaram Gi? – perguntou a morena.

- Ele me chamou de cenourinha! – disse fazendo emburrada, sentando-se no sofá, fazendo algumas penas caírem em cima da morena. – só porque eu disse que ele estava igual a uma doninha, todo coberto de penas. – completou, fazendo-os rirem mais.

- Que horas papai e mamãe voltam? – perguntou, depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Não sabemos, tarde, você sabe como são essas reuniões da Ordem. – respondeu Fred.

Ouviram passos e se viraram. Draco com um sorriso superior descia as escadas, completamente impecável.

"Como ele consegue?" - Se perguntou frustrada.

Sentou ao lado da ruiva no sofá. Ela, ainda emburrada, cruzou os braços.

Proferiu um feitiço, fazendo-a ficar tão impecável quanto ele, e passou os braços por cima de seus ombros, puxando-a para si.

- Vai ficar emburradinha assim o resto do dia? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, causando-lhe arrepios.

Ela o olhou, ele deu um sorrisinho irônico fazendo-a revirar os olhos antes de descruzar os braços e lhe dar língua.

Voltou a atenção para os irmãos quando ouviu o barulho da porta batendo.

- Eu vou atrás dele. – disse Mione, seguindo o caminho que Rony havia feito.

_**Kellxinha**_

- Rony! Rony! – Mione gritava enquanto seguia o ruivo, colina acima. – RONY PARA!

Só agora parecia que o ruivo escutara, pois ele parou no topo da montanha, de costas para a menina, que ainda subia com dificuldade, uns passos atrás dele.

Chegou ao topo ofegante, caminhou até o ruivo e o abraçou. Fazendo-os corar.

Ele demorou um pouco para corresponder. Ficaram abraçados por um tempo, em silêncio até a morena resolver que estava na hora de falar.

- Rony, - murmurou baixinho, fazendo-o se afastar. – Não fica assim, ela está feliz, ela esta bem, isso é que importa.

- Mione, você viu aquilo lá na sala? Você viu? – ela assentiu - Eu não posso Mi, eu não consigo! Não consigo entender como aconteceu, minha irmãzinha e meu pior inimigo. Logo ele! – respirou fundo – Eu pensei que ela ainda gostasse do Harry...

- Harry não gosta dela Rony. – disse Mione docemente, como que está falando com uma criança de 5 anos.

- Mas ele...

- Não Ron, ele não gosta dela, ele só a faria sofrer, só a iludiria. – disse tirando delicadamente os fios ruivos do rosto do menino. – Ela está tão feliz Rony! Eu não peço que você aceite, apóie, nem nada disso, porque eu sei que é difícil pra você. Só te peço que respeite a decisão dela. Ela sabe o que faz, não é mais uma menininha. Ela sabe o que o coração dela diz.

- E você? – perguntou encarando-a, depois de um tempo em silêncio – Você sabe o que o _seu_ coração diz?

- Que? – perguntou confusa, foi pega de surpresa. – Sei, ele diz que eu devo lutar pelo que eu quero.

- E o que você quer? – perguntou esperançoso

"Você" – pensou na mesma hora. Suspirou.

- Pensa no que eu disse Rony. – murmurou antes de começar a descer a colina.

- MIONE! – gritou o ruivo, fazendo-a parar e virar para encará-lo. – Sabe o que meu coração diz? – perguntou, andando decididamente até onde ela estava.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Para nunca deixar as pessoas que amamos escapar por entre nossos dedos. – disse criando coragem.

Ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, mas ele levantou seu queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo.

Aproximou seu rosto do dela devagar, roçando sua boca na dela, fazendo um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo.

Era um beijo calmo, delicado, tão esperado por ambos. Se afastaram muito vermelhos, Mione encarava o chão, muito envergonhada.

- A muito tempo que eu queria fazer isso Mi. – disse o ruivo sério – Há muito tempo que eu queria te ter como namorada, você aceita? - perguntou um pouco envergonhado.

- Aii Rony! – disse Mione, pulando no pescoço dele – Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei que você me perguntasse isso! Eu te amo tanto!

-Também te amo Mi! – respondeu o ruivo abraçando-a forte.

_**Kellxinha**_

- E isso ai Gininha! – Fred disse – To morto, vo direto pra cama!

- Vô com você irmão! – Jorge comentou – Harry?

- Também to nessa! – disse o moreno – Boa Noite.

- Boa Noite – Draco e Gina responderam e uníssono.

- Não falei. – disse Gina assim que seus irmãos sumiram.

- Shii. – Draco sussurrou.

Foi se aproximando da ruiva, seus lábios se tocaram, um beijo intenso, demorado, pararam apenas para respirar e voltaram a se beijar.

Gina acariciava a nuca do loiro com uma mão, arranhando-a, enquanto a outra subia e descia pelas costas largas.

Draco que tinha as duas mãos na cintura da menina, subiu a direita para a nuca dela, a outra mão acariciando a barriga lisa, por dentro da blusa, fazendo-a arrepiar.

Foi se inclinado, até que estava deitado por cima dela no sofá. O beijo ia se intensificando junto com as caricias. Impressionante com ela o fazia perder o controle.

Gina puxou-o mais para junto de si, de modo que os corpos se encaixassem. Acariciava as costas dele por debaixo da blusa, às vezes passando a mão firmemente pelo abdômen definido.

Começou a beijar o pescoço da ruiva, dando leves mordidas, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Estava enlouquecendo com os gemidos dela.

Desceu a mão até a perna da menina, acariciando-a com desejo, ela podia sentir isso. Tirou a blusa do loiro, que a olhou com a sobrancelha levantada, a boca vermelha devido aos beijos, jogou-a em algum lugar e voltou a beijá-lo.

Beijou o pescoço dele, deixando varias marcas. As mãos passeavam intensamente pelos braços e costas bem torneados.

Ele levantou um pouco sua blusa, deixando sua barriga à mostra, onde depositou pequenos beijos, as vezes mordendo de leve.

Draco acariciava as duas pernas da menina, suas mãos subiam e desciam, estavam enlouquecendo juntos, eles sabiam.

Voltou a beijá-la, as línguas explorando a boca um do outro, no mesmo ritmo. Levantou a perna dela um pouco, de modo que pudessem ficar ainda mais próximos, fazendo a menina perceber o quanto ele estava alterado**(1)**, continuou acariciando a coxa dela, de um jeito mais ousado.

Quando Gina percebeu a situação dele, pensou em parar, mas desistiu quando mais um gemido saiu da sua boca, não é como se fossem até o fim certo, era só um amasso, o que é que tinha de mal nisso.

Desceu as duas mãos pelas costas dele, ousadamente, e apertou a bunda(**2)** dele com força, fazendo-o gemer alto e encará-la, ela sorriu marota pra ele e voltou a beijá-lo.

Draco subiu uma mão por dentro da blusa de Gina, a outra ainda acariciando a coxa dela.

Gina, que já estava sentindo a respiração falhar a muito tempo, não pode segurar o gemido alto que soltou quando sentiu a mão do loiro próximo ao seu seio.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Rony gritou.

O _casal_ pulou assustado, se afastando numa fração de segundo. A coisa ia ficar feia.

**N/A: **E aewwwwwwwwwwwww!

Eu sei q demorei a postar e tals, mas caprichei na action!

Soh pq me deu mta vontade esquentar um pouco as coisas!

**(1) **alterado ... vcs jah perceberam o que eh neh ... hauhauhauhauahua ... homenagem as minhas amigas... pq a gente sempre fala alterado ;)

**(2) **desculpa gente ... eu n me contive ... ela n podia dar um malho no Drakinho sem dar akela pegada na bunda dele! Hauahuahauhauhauahuahuahua ... ia ser um pecado de eu fizesse isso!

To respondendo as reviews...

Acho que vou postar o prox cap daki a 2 semanas, pq eu jah comecei a escrever, mas n prometo nada!

Beijão Grande p/ Paty, Bruby, Mila e Mari!

Amo vcs!

MANDEM REVIEWSSSSS PLIXXXXXXXXXX!

Bjaummmmm grande!

**Kellxinha-Malfoy**

---------------------------------------

**Rute Riddle: **Oi linda! brigada pela review! Espero q essa tenha sido a primeira de muitas! XDDDDDD  
Sinceramente, tb queria um namoro assim! Com um DRACO assim! Hueheuheuheuehhuehue ...  
Adoro a fic "Ele não é meu irmão"... uma das minhas favoritas! Impressionante como ela me faz rir! E o Harry e o Draco tão perfeitos nehh! Heuheuehue

Bjaummmmmm grande!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Miaka: **desculpa n ter respondido a review do cap anterior linda ... passei o maior sufoco ... minha mãe tah reclamando comigo ate agora, porque eu passei o dia no pc digitando a fic! Espero q vc tenha gostado do cap 7 ... action bem apimentada!

To esperando sua prox review!

Beijão garnde!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Bela Malfoy: **Q bom q vc gostou do cap 5 ... quero saber o q vc achou do 6 e do 7!  
no 7 as coisas começam as esquentar ...   
Bjaummmm linda

_**Kellxinha**_

**Tamih Weasley Malfoy: **Oiiii! O que achou desse cap 7?  
jah da p/ ter uma idéia do caminha q eles tão tomando neh ...

Hauahuahauhua

Tamih ... n pense em desistir da fic n ... por mais que vc esteja sem inspiração, sem tempo, sem saco de escrever, de um tempo ... mas tente... mas n desista ... diga: hj eu escrevo ...  
vc vai ver como a fic vai fluindo melhor.  
Reviews são mtu importante p/ estimular o autor msm ... espero q vc esteja recebendo mtas!  
Bjaummm Grandeeee!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Lana: **Lana! Brigada pelas reviews dos caps 5 e 6... vc n sabe como eh importante pro autor receber reviews ... como estimula a escrever. :-DDDDD  
Desculpa, se eu vivo parando os caps na melhor parte (esse tb neh) ... mas eh um jeito de fazer o leitor ter interesse de ler o prox cap sabe ... eh como novela ... sempre acaba na melhor parte, p/ ninguém perder no outro dia

Esse cap sai mais apimentado que os outros, o que vc achou...  
gostou da action?

Bjaummm grande linda ... to esperando sua review!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Hannah:** Oiii! Que bom q vc tah gostando da fic ... q bom q vc gostou da idéia do namoro tb ... vc acha q eh o Draco q vai aproveitar mais? Humm ... n sei ... soh sei q a Gina se garantiu nesse cap n foi? Hauahuahuahu  
O q achou da action? E do cap?

Bjaummmmm linda!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Morgana Manson: **E aewww meninaa! Espero q vc tenha gsotado da action e continue mandando reviews!  
Bjaummm grandeeee!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Oiii Carolzinha! To aki imagiando vc pulando no meio do cyber!Hauahuahuahauhau ...  
eh otimo saber q vc esta se divertindo com a fic ... q se empolgou tanto!  
Tb gosto mtu de H/G ... comecei ateh a escrever uns diálogos p/ qnd Novos Rumos terminar (n tenho nem idéia de qnd vai ser) ... Minha prox fic vai ser H/G ... tenho planos pelo - ! é mtu mais fácil vc desenvolver um dialogo entre amigos, do que entre ex inimigos, por isso q eu acho q vai fluir mais rapido ... tive uns probleminhas com os dialogos (D/G) nesse cap ... pq ao mesmo tempo q eu queria q as coisas andassem, eu n podia colocar uma coisa natural d+ sabe?  
Já deu p/ ter mais ou menos ideia de como eles vao proveitar o namoro neh ...

Gostei mtu dessa action ... acho q me superei ... HAUHAUAHUAHUA

Mas se depender de mim ... mta action ainda esta por vir!

Fiquei sim mtu feliz com suas 2 reviews e espero receber a desse cap tb!

Quero sua opinião sincera sobre essa action!

Bjaummmm Grande linda!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Lou Malfoy: **Oiii Lou! Desculpa a demora p/ att!  
Brigadao pelas reviews!

N tenhu a mínima idéia de qnts caps terá ... to levando sabe ...

Minha mãe cortou o pc pq ela sabe q eh u q eu + gosto, ai eh fogo neh!

Dei uma esquentada nesse cap ... sei lah ... tava com vontade de colocar uma action + action:-PPP  
Nem tava nos meus planos... mas essas mudanças de ultima hora eh q são as melhores

To pensando sim e colocar uma NC... acho q vai ficar na fic msm ... ainda to resolvendo ... tb do jeito q as coisas andam entre eles ;)

Minha miga, Paty, da fic Jogadas de Amor (n sei se vc conhece), pensa a mesma coisa q vc! Ai ela fica me incentivando.

Eu acho q o q o Draco tah sentindo pela Gina eh atração, nem ele mesmo sabe o tamanho disso, eh como uma boda de neve, q vai crescendo a cada dia na companhia um do outro, sabe?  
To mtu feliz q vc tenha gostado dos caps, espero q vc tenha gostado desse tb! Principalmente da action! To esperando sua review!  
Bjaummmmmmmm Grande linda!**  
**

_**Kellxinha**_

**Mila AP: **Milaaa! Filme neh ... HUAHUHAUHAU  
sei n viu! Qnd vc chegar aki ... se vc chegar ... ( eu n boto mta feh em tu lendo, sorry:-PPPPP) ... vc vai ler isso neh ...

Vai com calma q vc pega o nome de todos os personagens!  
Qnt as minhas viajadas ... alow Mila... eu tenho q descarregar em algum lugar, jah pensou se eu n fizesse? HUAHUAHUAHAU

N sei qnd o final vai sair n ... tenhu nem idéia ... to levando!

Te amo muitoooo muleeee!  
Bjaummmmmmmmm!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Julia Malfoy:** Oiiiii! Q bom a vc tah gsotando da fic!  
Espero q tenha gostado desse cap tb!

Quero sua opinião, certo?

Bjaummmm Grandeee!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Srta Malfoy: **Todo mundo tah de castigo mesmo linda, eh fogo, minha mãe soh me deixou vir no pc pq minhas provas acabaram, e mesmo assim ficou reclamando q eu passo mtu tempo aki! Hauhauahuahuahua

O q achou do cap?

Bjaummmm Grande linda!

_**Kellxinha**_

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter:** Patyyyyy! Tu sabe como tua opinião eh mtuuuu importante p/ mim nehhh! MEIO MELOSO? Huahauhauahuah

To tentando melhorar .. por ex ... ele tah irritante nesse cap!

Harry COM CERTEZA eh um fdp ... n me deixa esquecer isso, coisa q quase aconteceu, por favor:-PPPPP

Draco ANIMAL? ... sei n viu miga, tah certo q nesse cap foi um Draco _quente_, qm sabe ele n vira animal? HUAHAUHUHAUAHU

Soh tu viu!  
Gostou da apertada na bunda? Quero uma p/ mim tbbbbb! HAUHAUHAUAHUAHU  
Gina tah melhorando, jah teve mais um pouquinho de atitude neh!  
N te dei p/ ler pq eu queria q vc comentasse aki!  
E mandasse review ... e fosse surpresa! Nhaaaa ...

Te amo mtuuu minha flor!  
Brigada por TUDO!  
Bjaummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm grandeeeeeeeeeeeee

_**Kellxinha**_

**Mari Bom Jovi:** Mariiii ... q bom ler tua review! Tu n sabe como eu fiquei feliz!  
Jah chequei as coisinhas, n deu p/ consertar pq se n ia dar o maior rolo ... mas eh assim msm! Q q achou do cap?

Ahhh ... to amando Have a Nice Day ... eh perfeitaaa!  
Te adoro linda!  
Bjaummmmmmmmmmm

_**Kellxinha**_

**Thata Radcliffe: **Oiiii linda!

Q bom q vc gostou dos caps!  
Eh... meu castigo eh ruim ... mas eu sempre consigo uma brexinha...  
Daí eu to escrevendo os diálogos no papel e digitando tudo!  
Eu demorei tb pq tive prova, achu q eh por isso q minha mãe liberou o pc!

:-PPPPPPP

O q achou do cap? Gostou da Action?

Bjaummmm Grande linda!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Catarina: **Oiiii linda!  
Brigada pela review!  
pq vc queria q Harry descobrisse?

Bom... ele descobriu mesmo neh!  
PPPPPPPPP  
Gostou do cap, e da action?

Bjaummmm linda!

**_Kellxinha_**

**Ronnie Weezhy: **Oiii!  
brigado pela review Ronnie!  
espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap!  
Bjaummmmmm

_**Kellxinha**_

**Bruby: **Eu n sou mal agradecida n!

:-PPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Tu sabe q eu te amo muito ... e soh disse akilo p/ irritar ... Consegui de novo!  
hauahuahuahuahauhau

Eh verdade... vc e Pty escutam tudo da minha fic...

Sempre escuto a opinião de vcs ... e vcs sempre me acordam e me fazer enxergar q o draco tah meloso d+ e q o harry tem q ser mal!

Bixinhuuuu !  
HAUHAUAHUAHUA

Verdade... soh vas sabem do cap antes que eu post ... alias ... jah comecei a escrever o cap 8 ... vai ser uma resenha! Hauhauahuahauhau

Eu vou deixar vc ler antes!  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Te amo muitoooooo linda!  
se cuida viu?

Bjaummmmmmmmmmm grandeeeee!  
EU QUERO MINHAS REVIEWS!  
HAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAU

_**Kellxinha**_

**Rafinha M. Potter: **Oiiiii!  
Poxa ... to com peninha de Harry, seriu... ele ia ficar tao bonzinho nesse cap ... mas uma amiga minha me sacudiu! Hauahauhauhauhau ... ela ficou dizendo q n era p/ eu ter pena dele, q ele tava mal e tals ... bixinhuu! Hueheuheuheue

Tb espero q vc continue acompanhando, e tb ver mtas reviews suas daki p/ frente!  
O que achou desse cap?

Bjaummmmm linda!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Rebeca: **Oiii linda!

Que bom q vc tah gostando da fic!  
Vou tentar att sempre q possivel ...

Jah comecei a escrever o cap 8 ... então n deve demorar + de 2 semanas p/ postar!

Mas n prometo nada!

Gostou do cap?

Bjaummmmmm grande!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Giovanna: **N precisa se desculpar n Giovanna, tb sou mtu impaciente, fico entrando nas págs das fics p/ ver se att o tempo todo, acho que checo umas 500 vezes por dia! Heuheuehuehu

Espero q vc teja gostando da fic, e q tenha gostado desse cap tb!  
N devo demorar a postar o prox n ... jah comecei a escrever ... achu q em 2 semanas eu posto ... mas n prometo nada!

Bjaummmm linda!

_**Kellxinha**_


	8. Surpresas

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling... Infelizmente P

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando Draco resolve mudar de lado, e o único lugar seguro suficiente para ele ficar é a Toca.

_All my friends keep telling me_

_That I should leave you for a while_

_So you must show your love to me_

_And tell me what you feel_

_I thought that even you_

_had feelings for me too_

_I know I was wrong_

_And baby when you'd care_

_Than I will be there_

_By your side_

_And now I stand here alone in the dark_

_But without you_

_There's nothing more that I would like_

_To be with you_

_I closed my eyes but I can't stop_

_Thinking of you_

_And now I stand here alone in the dark_

_But without you_

(Alone-Lasgo)

**Cap 8: Surpresas**

- O QUE DIABOS ESTÀ ACONTECENDO AQUI? - Rony gritou, o rosto estava da cor dos cabelos, a raiva lhe subia a cabeça, apertava os punhos com força, fazendo os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. Mione, um pouco corada, estava atrás dele segurando seus braços, como se isso fosse impedir o menino de matar o loiro.

- QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA? – continuou gritando, mas dessa vez já estava andando na direção de Draco em passos firmes – O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA IRMÃ SEU PERVERTIDO? – apontou o dedo na cara do loiro, que o encarava. Gina estava encolhida no sofá, como uma menininha assustada, morrendo de vergonha.

- RONY! – Gina e Mione gritaram ao mesmo tempo, no momento em que o menino começou a socar Draco, libertando toda raiva contida nos últimos dias. – RONY PARA!

- RONY LARGA ELE! – Mione gritou segurando o ruivo com toda a força que tinha. – RONY PARA!

Mas parecia que o menino estava inerte aos gritos das garotas. Não demorou muito pra mais duas cabeças vermelhas descerem correndo as escadas para ver que confusão era aquela, seguidos de perto por Harry.

Fred e Jorge correram para segurar Rony, enquanto Harry ajudava Gina a levantar um Draco ensangüentado.

- GINA, TIRA ELE DAQUI AGORA! – Mione gritou, antes que Rony, que tentava a todo custo se soltar dos braços dos irmãos, falasse porque estava agredindo o loiro – GINA VAI!

A ruiva passou o braço de Draco por cima dos seus ombros e o ajudou a subir as escadas o mais rápido que conseguiu.

_**Kellxinha**_

Gina ajudou Draco a sentar na cama, sabia que do jeito que seu irmão e Mione os pegaram, poderia ter sido o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, e porque? Porque estava se amassando no sofá da sala com alguém que nem mesmo seu namorado de verdade era.

Não que ela quisesse que fosse, mas ele era loiro, alto, forte, de olhos acinzentados, beijava bem e tinha uma pegada que...

¨Ei, o que é que eu to pensando pelo amor de Merlin? Eu não acredito que acabei de pensar na pegada do Malfoy!... E que pegada!"- concluiu com um risinho.

Agora que tudo estava mais calmo, bom ainda podia ouvir os gritos lá embaixo, mas a porta estava trancada, ela pode ver o estado que Draco ficara, ele tinha marcas vermelho-arroxeadas pelo corpo e rosto, seu nariz sangrava e um filete de sangue saia de sua boca. Suspirou fundo, isso devia estar doendo, muito.

Abriu o kit de primeiros socorros que pegou no caminho para o quarto, fez um feitiço para Draco parar de sangrar e limpou o sangue do rosto dele com um algodão cheio de uma poção transparente com cheiro forte. Depois embebedou outro algodão em uma poção violeta, viscosa, com um cheiro enjoativo. Foi passando o algodão em cima das marcas nos ombros e costas do loiro delicadamente.

Não falaram nada, Draco estava de olhos fechados, sentindo o contraste do liquido frio com o calor do seu corpo, deitou com um pouco de dificuldade quando ela começou a passar o algodão por seu abdômen, respirou fundo, seria até prazeroso se não fosse a dor que sentia.

E aquela situação tinha sido realmente constrangedora, tinha plena consciência de que estava ferrado, teria três ruivos em sua cola na manha seguinte, isso se o Sr. Weasley não ficasse sabendo, pois se isso acontecesse estaria na rua.

Mas valia a pena! Fizera a menina perder o controle, os beijos dela, a pele macia, o cheiro dela, as mãos pequenas percorrendo seu corpo com firmeza, os gemidos dela...

- Não vai fazer as marcas sumirem, mas não vai mais doer. – a voz doce da ruiva entrou por seus ouvidos, trazendo-o de volta das lembranças excitantes que seus pensamentos percorriam. Olhou em seus olhos pela primeira vez desde do ocorrido, ela sorriu.

- Que foi? Eu aqui quebrado e você rindo? – a voz saiu um pouco teatral demais, alargando o sorriso da ruiva, tinha visto muito bem a expressão de êxtase no rosto do loiro.

- Larga de manha Draco, amanha você vai estar novo em folha, e sem danos permanentes! – brincou enquanto guardava as poções cuidadosamente.

- Mas claro! Com uma enfermeira dessa, quero tratamento VIP!- entrou no jogo, puxando a menina para si, e a abraçando forte, fez uma careta quando sentiu seu corpo reclamar do peso dela.

Percebendo isso Gina se afastou, uma sobrancelha levantada entregava a preocupação que sentia. Depositou dois frasquinhos na mesa de cabeceira.

- A azul é pra dor de cabeça, a rosa fará as manchas sumirem, mas você só pode tomar de manha.- as palavras saiam de uma vez só - Se você voltar a sentir dor no corpo me chama pra passar a porção violeta de novo!

Draco sentou na cama devagar, a menina ainda tagarelava sobre o que ele deveria fazer se o sangramento voltasse, segurou o queixo dela de leve, fazendo-a parar de falar e encará-lo.

- Eu to bem sabia? Um pouco dolorido, mas já levei surras piores! – tentou descontrair. – Seu irmão precisa aprender a bater!

A menina sorriu de leve:

- Da próxima vez eu deixo você se virar então! Você fez bem em não bater de volta, ia perder a razão. – a ruiva comentou enquanto o fazia deitar novamente e o cobria como se fosse um menino pequeno. – Boa Noite. – sussurrou baixinho perto do ouvido dele e lhe dando um selinho em seguida.

- Boa Noite. – respondeu de olhos fechados, adormecendo pouco tempo depois.

_**Kellxinha**_

Resolveu ir direto para o quarto quando ouviu os gritos que vinham da sala, aparentemente Fred e Jorge queriam subir, arrombar a porta de Draco e esquartejá-lo, podia ser pior, eles podia _realmente_ fazer isso.

Dando um suspiro leve acendeu a luz, iluminando o lugar, na cama estavam algumas almofadas fofinhas que ela adorava abraçar, elas até sorriam quando isso acontecia.

Ficou encostada na porta fechada por um tempo, um sorriso de êxtase no rosto, aquilo tinha sido bom, muito bom, nunca tinha perdido o controle com nenhum menino, nunca passou dos beijos com Dino, nunca tinha dado um amasso em menino nenhum. Merlin, tinha sido seu primeiro amasso, tinha sido tão bom! E Rony tinha que estragar tudo, de novo!

A lembrança do irmão furioso partindo pra cima de Draco teria sido engraçada meses atrás, ela até xingaria pra ajudar, mas tinha perdido a graça. Se por ter percebido que ele era humano, por ele ter mudado de lado, por terem se tornado _"amigos"_,ela não sabia. Mas não podia negar que seu coração ficou apertado quando viu o loiro machucado.

"_Ah, pra que pensar nisso agora? Ta bom de dormir, antes que a Mione venha me entupir de perguntas!"_

Demorou mais a pegar no sono que o loiro, mesmo assim dormiu com um sorriso no rosto.

_**Kellxinha**_

- QUEM PROFERIU UM FEITIÇO NESSA CASA ONTEM À NOITE? – a Sra. Weasley saiu acordando todo mundo, gritando e segurando a carta de aviso do Ministério na mão.

Gina estava passando pela porta, ainda de camisola, esfregando os olhos com as costas da mão quando escutou os gritos da mãe.

"_AI MEU MERLIN! TO FERRADA!"_

- EU NÃO POSSO DEIXAR VOCÊS SOZINHOS UM MINUTO! O PAI DE VOCÊS VAI OUVIR RECLAMAÇÕES POR ISSO SABIAM? FOI MUITA IRRESPONSABILIDADE! – continuou gritando, agora indo em direção ao quarto de Draco para acordá-lo, estava com os Weasleys, era tratado como um.

Molly parou no momento que encarou o menino dormindo, o rosto ainda estava inchado e roxo em alguns lugares, a carta escorregou de sua mão e ela andou rápido em direção a ele, mas não sem reparar nos vidros em cima da cabeceira.

- Draco, Draco querido, acorde! – a voz saiu preocupada.

- Hum. – o menino murmurou virando na cama.

- Draco! – a sacudidela que ela deu foi suficiente para fazê-lo abrir os olhos. – Pelo amor de Merlin, o que aconteceu com você?

Draco levantou rápido, ainda sentindo o corpo meio dolorido. Não sabia o que dizer, como explicar para a mulher que levou uma surra porque estava no sofá com Gina?

Nesse momento a menina apareceu na porta do quarto, trocou um olhar receoso com ele, não adiantava mentir, Rony ia acabar falando tudo mesmo.

- Eu proferi o feitiço, mãe. Pro nariz parar de sangrar. – murmurou baixo atraindo a atenção da mulher para ela.

- Como foi que ele ficou assim Virginia? – Molly perguntou seria.

- Bom, a gente tava no sofá ontem – corou um pouco, odiava ter que dizer isso - ai o Rony chegou, e você sabe como ele é cium...

- RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! – a mulher passou por ela, gritando, em direção ao quarto do filho. Deu uma olhada rápida pro loiro antes de segui-la.

Gina viu sua mãe entrar com tudo no quarto de Rony e o puxar pela orelha até a sala, enquanto gritava coisas do tipo: perdeu sua cabeça, onde está a educação que lhe demos, não importa o que ele fez, eu não quero saber...

Voltou ao quarto do loiro, apenas para encontrá-lo sem nenhuma marca.

Ele deu um sorrisinho quando ela entrou, ainda com a camisola de flanela.

- Não tem graça, ele está encrencado. – sentia uma ponta de rancor.

- Na verdade, eu acho muito engraçado. – o sorriso dele aumentou quando ela deixou o quarto preocupada.

Desceu uma meia hora depois, Gina estava sentada no sofá, a visão pregada em um ponto qualquer na parede.

- Oi! Acorda pra vida ruiva! – deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Meu pai quer falar com você no escritório, o Rony já está lá. – olhou pra ele, os olhos cinzas demonstravam uma leve preocupação, apesar de ter a mesma expressão – Não é nada serio, ou o Rony não estaria lá.

Viu o menino passar pela porta do escritório e esperou. Dez minutos, quinze, vinte, meia hora e nada deles saírem, já tinha mudado de posição varias vezes, estava quase levantando quando a porta se abriu. Virou o rosto na mesma hora para ver um Rony muito irritado, seguido de Draco.

Ele sentou na outra ponta do sofá em silencio.

- Então? – não conteve sua curiosidade.

_Flashback_

_- Sr. Weasley. – cumprimentou quando entrou no aposento._

_- Muito bem Draco, só faltava você. – O Sr. Weasley disse sério. – Eu não gostei de saber do comportamento de vocês. Os dois não são mais crianças, sabem que devem deixar as diferenças de lado, não esqueçam que estamos em guerra, não é porque as coisas acalmaram que vão passar a agir irresponsavelmente. Não quero saber os motivos que levaram a isso, não quero saber o que aconteceu, mas vou deixar bem claro, não vou mais tolerar brigas nessa casa, entenderam? _

_- Sim Sr. – falaram juntos._

_- As coisas estão complicadas meninos, Vocês-sabem-quem está agindo cautelosamente, vocês dois tem que se unir, estão do mesmo lado agora. – deu um suspiro cansado – Peçam desculpas um ao outro. Vamos, os dois, isso ficará entre essas paredes, mas eu quero ouvir._

_Os minutos foram passando, nenhum dos dois parecia querer ceder._

"_Porque eu pediria desculpas afinal? Não fiz nada com ele." _

_- Eu tenho tempo de sobra – murmurou o Sr. Weasley, deixando claro que não sairiam dali enquanto não se desculpassem, mas dando um olhar significativo pra Rony, que pareceu entender e murmurou um "desculpa" quase inaudível._

_Draco ficou chocado por uma fração de segundo, disto ele ia se lembrar para o resto da vida, um Weasley, RONALD Weasley, baixou a cabeça para ele. Se Merlin soubesse como isso o deixou bem humorado. _

_- Desculpe. – murmurou de volta num tom ainda mais baixo que o ruivo._

_- Muito bem, eu acho que pedir para vocês apertarem as mãos seria um pouco demais. – brincou tentando descontrair. – Podem ir, mas repito que não quero ver isso acontecer de novo. _

_Fim do Flashbach_

- Nada demais, seu pai disse que não tolerava brigas aqui. Essas coisas. - resumiu

- Ah!

- Você ficou ai o tempo todo? – perguntou depois de um tempo em silencio

- Não tinha mais nada pra fazer. – tentou parecer o mais calma possível, como se realmente fosse por isso que estivesse ali, mas não foi muito convincente.

- Certo, eu pensei que você ainda tinha que arrumar seu quarto e terminar de ler aquele romance daquela bruxa decadente, como é mesmo o nome dela?

- Siana Grunder, e ela não é decadente. – disse levantando – Mamãe deixou o café na mesa pra você.

Os dois foram comer, conversando sobre coisas banais, como livros e bandas, Gina sempre ria das alfinetadas que ele dava na personalidade de cada um, sempre exagerando um pouco.

**_Kellxinha_**

Acordou querendo que o dia acabasse, queria que o tempo passasse rápido, assim ele poderia fingir que esse dia nunca chegou.

Afundou mais na cama, não estava com a mínima vontade de sair de lá, não quando as saudosas lembranças de outros anos vinham lhe perturbar.

Estava ali, sozinho, numa casa onde ninguém tinha a mínima idéia de que hoje não era apenas outro dia. Podia ouvir os passos do lado de fora do quarto, o barulho das panelas na cozinha e as risadas do trio no jardim.

Apenas mais um dia comum. Respirou fundo tentando suportar a dor e saudade que entravam em seu peito. Colocou o travesseiro no rosto quando a luminosidade começou a incomodar e ficou ali, tentando não pensar.

Quando parecia que uma eternidade tinha se passado ouviu uma leve batida na porta, não respondeu, não queria falar com ninguém, não queria ver ninguém, fingiu que dormia quando ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo de leve.

Já sabia quem era, o cheiro doce invadiu o quarto no momento que ela pisou ali. Ouviu os passos leves e sentiu a cama a fundar um pouco quando ela sentou na beirada.

- Ei, ta na hora do almoço, você não vai descer? – a voz suave da menina parecia lhe dar um pouco mais de conforto, mas não, não ia descer, não ia sair dali.

- To com sono! – tentou fazer a voz sair o mais sonolenta possível.

- Percebesse, mas você não acha que já dormiu muito não? Já são duas horas. – passeou a ponta dos dedos de leve pelo antebraço dele, que segurava o travesseiro no rosto.

- Hum, não.

- Se você não for agora vai ter que esperar o jantar. – os dedos foram passeando em direção ao braço.

- Não to com fome, to com sono. Gina, não provoca. – reclamou fazendo-a parar o carinho.

- Você fica insuportável quando ta com sono.

Ouviu o barulho da porta fechando. Pronto, agora estava só.

Podia tomar uma poção e dormir o resto do dia, até que não seria má idéia, acordar só amanha, podia fazer isso pelo resto da sua vida, simplesmente apagar esse dia dela.

"_Onde eu consigo uma dessas?Talvez tenha naquele kit."_

Mas para pegar o kit, tinha que sair da cama, coisa que ele não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer, ia ficar ali mesmo e tentar dormir por conta própria.

Contou gnomos, imaginou vassouras voando, imaginou uma luz, pensou nos dedos, nos pés, nas pernas...

_**Kellxinha**_

- Agora é serio, levanta! – acordou com a menina puxando o travesseiro do seu rosto. Já era noite, porque ela tinha que acordá-lo? Não podia tê-lo deixado ali até de manhã?

Esfregou o rosto frustradamente com as mãos. Queria gritar.

- Eu não acredito que você me acordou. – resmungou zangado.

- Eu ou a mamãe. Você preferia que fosse ela? – perguntou brincalhona – Vamos Draco, não importa o que você tem hoje, mamãe quer você lá embaixo pro jantar.

- Eu não to com fome! – resmungou.

- Ela vai vir aqui te puxar pelas orelhas, e te arrastar lá pra baixo, do mesmo jeito que fez com o Rony semana passada.

- Hunf.

- Além do mais, eu também quero você lá embaixo. – sorriu – Tem 15 minutos.

Criou coragem para levantar 2 minutos depois que ela deixou o quarto. Realmente ser arrastado pela Toca não era uma coisa que acontecia com um Malfoy. Além do mais não podia ser tão ruim, o dia já estava acabando.

Encontrou Gina no meio do caminho, pegou na mão dela e foram juntos. Estava tudo vazio. Onde foi todo mundo?

- O Jantar é lá fora hoje. – disse feliz – Mamãe resolveu que precisamos de ar fresco.

- Não faz diferença pra... – parou de falar quando entrou no quintal. Tudo estava colorido, tinha balões, e uma faixa, e fogos...

- Feliz Aniversário! – a menina murmurou no seu ouvido quando o abraçou forte. Ele estava em choque, como eles sabiam?

A Sra. Weasley lhe deu um abraço apertado em seguida, aos poucos todos o cumprimentaram, até Harry, Rony e os gêmeos acenaram de longe.

Certo, ele estava sonhando. Não tinha chance, de jeito nenhum, deles saberem que era seu aniversário, e ainda por cima fazerem uma festa! Porque se importavam afinal? A única pessoa que se importava era sua mãe, e agora ela estava morta.

Sentiu o coração apertar novamente quando a imagem da mãe estendida no chão, balançou a cabeça de leve.

Nunca imaginou que isso pudesse acontecer, um dia comum?

O "parabéns pra você" passava pela sua cabeça, mas ele não estava ouvindo de verdade, Gina fez um incentivo para que ele soprasse as 17 velas.

A festa durou até tarde, ele passou a maior parte do tempo conversando com Gina, na verdade ela tagarelava como tudo tinha acontecido, e que ele não tinha desconfiado de nada, enquanto ele lembrava dos outros aniversários, que passou com sua mãe.

- Vem comigo. – a menino o puxou pelo braço, casa a dentro. – Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

- Gina, eu sei que sou lindo e gostoso, mas você não prefere esperar ficarmos sozinhos pra me levar pro quarto?

- Cala a boca Draco! – ralhou ela arrancando um riso dele – Você só pensa nisso? Meu Merlin! Pronto, chegamos.

- O que você queria me mostrar?

- Bom, na verdade, eu queria te entregar o meu presente. – estendeu um saquinho de veludo vermelho pra ele.

- Que? Gina, eu não acredito que você se preocupou com isso. – encarando os olhos castanhos dela

- Draco, pega logo e vê se você gosta! – não conteve a ansiedade.

Ele pegou o presente da mão dela e sentou na cama com colcha rosa da menina.

Abriu o saquinho com calma e derramou o conteúdo na mão. Uma corrente de ouro caiu, um medalhão.

Analisou cuidadosamente o símbolo formado pela cravação de esmeraldas, ele conhecia aquele símbolo.

- Mas... Como?

- Ouvi meu pai comentando que estava no ministério, perguntei se não podia conseguir de volta, afinal, é seu por direito.

- Gina, eu não sei nem o que dizer, eu... Você não tem idéia quanto esse medalhão é importante pra mim.

- Você pode dizer obrigada e eu ficarei satisfeita. – sorriu, sabia que ele ia gostar.

Mas ao invés disso ele a abraçou com força. Nunca imaginou que um dia pudesse recuperar o medalhão da família Black. Quantas vezes sua mãe tentara.

- Não tenho como lhe agradecer Gina, de verdade, nada que eu diga vai ser o bastante. – disse quando se afastaram.

- Ah Draco, assim você me constrange. – brincou alisando os cabelos platinados.

Draco colocou a mão na nuca da menina e a puxou para um beijo demorado, o medalhão ainda firme na outra mão. Gina imediatamente correspondeu, as mãos subindo pelas costas dele.

- Obrigado – murmurou entre beijos.

**N/A: **E aewwwwwwwwwww... demorou, demorou... eu sei!  
Milharesssss de desculpaaaasssssss (Kellxinha pedindo ajoelhada!)

Eu sei que disse que ia postar em 2 semanas... mas foi impossível!

Tive um bloqueio terrível... ateh comecei a escrever o capitulo... mas depois o SANTO resolveu aparecer e eu reescrevi! XDDDDDD

Estou mtu satisfeita com ele por sinal!

E esse vai especial pra Lou Malfoy... q tava o tempo todo me apoiando e ouvindo e me dando força p/ continuar...

E pensar que eu quase desisti... eu sei... vergonhoso pensar assim... mas esse pensamento já tah bemmmmm longe!

Louuu... brigada linda!

Tive ótimas idéias pra os próximos capítulos... e dessa vez não vou prometer nada... msm pq minhas aulas começas semana que vem e 3º ano... ai jah viu né!

To respondendo as reviews ai embaixo!

Beijaooooooooo ENORMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Quero mtass, mtass, mtassss reviesss p/ esse cap! XPPPPPPPP

Kellxinha Malfoy

**Estrelinha W.M: **Oii linda, foi uma parte muito gostosa de escrever msm, q amasso né, tb queria um desse com o Draco... e o aperto na bunda foi estratégico! hasuhsaushaushauashu

Bjaummmmmm

_**Kellxinha**_

**Miaka: **tanto q vc me cobrou esse cap n foi linda... mas tah aki... att depois de todo esse tempo... o Draco conseguiu sair vivo do flagra, Graças a Merlin!

espero q tenha gostado desse tb!

Bjaummmm enormee!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Julia Malfoy: **Vamos fazer um movimento... QUEREMOS APERTAR A BUNDA DO DRACO! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Hsauhasuhasuhasuashusahasu

Bixinho do Harry pow!

Dah penaaa… ou n!  
realmente ele tah mtu chato msm… por isso ele não ganhou festa de aniversário... quem ganhou foi o Draco! PPPPP

Espero q tenha gostado desse tb... msm q sem tanta action!

Bjaummmmmmmm!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Rafinha M. Potter: **Se não é a famosa Rafa! XDDDDDD

Famosa pq a Lou e a Aninha andaram falando de vc... como se eu n conhece suas fics neh... q por sinal eu AMO! Doces Mentiras então! XDDDDD

Bom... qnt ao Draco alterado... eh perfeito msm neh... owwww loiro lindo meu Deus! Haushasuhsau

E o aperto na bunda... realmente... perder uma oportunidade única dessas n dava neh PPPP

Eu to de parabéns? Meninaaaaa... vc merece mtus mtus mtus parabéns!

Bjaummmmmm enormeeeeeeeeeee

_**Kellxinha**_

**Rute Riddle: **q bom q vc gostou da action meninaa... fico mtu feliz

Desculpa a demora no cap... acidentes de percurso!

Gina ta amadurencendo... aprendendo um pouco com o Draco e ele com ela...

Espero q tenha gostado desse!

Beijaooooooooo Grandeeee!

_**Kellxinha**_

**riela Potter: **Oiii linda! q bom q vc gostou... esse n teve mta action mas eu to mtu satisfeita com ele! Desculpa a demora p/ att... infelizmente n foi possivel antes...  
espero sua review!

Beijossss Grandesss!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Lanuxa: **Oi !

Parei na melhor parte de novo não foi!

Já virou costume... mas vc viu q funciona XDDDDD

Esse cap n teve mta action n... mas tudo tende a esquentar... e tome pimenta!

Espero q tenha gostado desse!  
Bjaummmmm enorme!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Ginevra Sophie Malfoy: ** Obrigada por me dizer isso... n sabe como me deixou feliz... espero q vc continue lendo msm... e continue gostando...  
tb se n gostar pode dizer XDDDDD

Desculpa a demora pra postar... vou tentar postar o proximo mais rapido

Bjaummmm grande lindaaa!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Bruby: **Tu me conhece tanto q adivinhou q eu ia ter crises criativas e achar q minha fic n tah mais viva! XPPPPPPP

Ah pó... posso fazer nada se ando solidária com o Harry...

Bixinhu Bru!

E HARRY E GINA EH MTU FOFINHU SIMMM!

Eu vou escrever uma H/G... tu vai ver... tenhu um rascunhu ai... mas vamo ver qnd sai...

MEU DOM MEIO PORNO?

Tu quer levar um baile neh... digo nada... foi soh um amssozinho!

E digo logo q vai ter NC daki a uns... 3 caps... XDDDDDD

Pena q n vai da mais p/ escrever na aula de Pedro... meu santo gostva tanto dessa aula... sempre escrevia as melhores parte lah XPPPPPP

TE AMO XATONILDA PIRAAA!

BJUUUUUUUUUUU ENORMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Bela Malfoy: **Belaaa... nesse cap nem teve mtas actions p/ vc!

Mas eu vou te contar uma coisa XPPP

Daki a mais uns 3 caps tem uma NC pintando!

Bjaummmm linda!

_**Kellxinha**_

**A.S.I. Brasil: **Oiii!

Eu to tão feliz q vc achou minha fic e mais ainda q vc tah gostando! XDDDDDDDD

O harry tava tão mal... fiquei ateh com peninha dele! XDDDDD

Ele vai melhorar... eu acho...

A apertada foi um marco na relação deles! Quero ver as coisas esquentarem mtu ainda

Esse n teve mta action... mas o q vc achou?

Bjaummmmm Enormeeeeeee

_**Kellxinha**_

**Lou: **Louzinhaaaa!

Eu jah reparei q tu n gosta do Harry bonzinhu... bixinhu Lou! (ok ok eu paro)

Foi fogo o Rony ter interrompido neh... de novo! Q horror... esse ruivo n se toca! Aushusahasuhasu

Esse cap n teve mta action... massss... sua tão esperada NC deve chegar daki a uns 3 caps XDDDDD

Eu sei q eu demorei... eu sei q eu sou má...

Meu Merlin como eu me sinto má! XPPPPPP

Hasuhasusahuashuashu

Mas vc jah me perdoou neh!

Esepro q tenha valido a pena esperar tantooo!

e o presente dela? Tu gostou?

Bjaummmmm ENORMEEEE LINDAAAA!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Carolilina Malfoy: **Oiii Linda!

Q bom q vc resolveu ler... e muito mais q vc gostou!

Desculpa a demora pra atualizar... to me sentindo tão perversa agora XPPP

Hsauahsuashuas

Espero q tenha valido a pena esperar!

Bjaummmm grande!1!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Kika: **Kikaaa... brigadao msm eh mtu bom ouvir isso!

Da uma energia nova... mais vontade de escrever!

Desculpasss enormessssssssss pela demora!

Esse cap n tem mta action...

Mas eu espero que vc tenha gostado!

Bjaummmmmmm grande linda!

_**Kellxinha**_


	9. Enfim Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** -Tia JK... isso eh uma assalto... passa o Draco... AGORA!

- HÁ HÁ HÁ! Pode atirar... eu NUNCA vou entregar o Draco a você!

(AIIIIII LASCOUUUU... a pistola é de água!)

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando Draco resolve mudar de lado, e o único lugar seguro suficiente para ele ficar é a Toca.

**Cap 9: Enfim Hogwarts**

O barulho dos malões sendo arrastados, pessoas se esbarrando no corredor, discussões para saber quem ia usar o banheiro primeiro, era muito diferente do que estava acostumado. Normalmente ele acordava, tomava banho na sua suíte, comia alguma coisa, dava um beijo de despedida em sua mãe e partia para estação, e tudo isso não levava mais que duas horas.

Naquele dia ele foi acordado pelos gritos da Sra. Weasley às seis da manha, e por sorte foi o primeiro a levantar, assim não precisou esperar pra tomar banho, tomou um café rápido e sentou no sofá, apreciando a correria. Pelo que contara, Gina já passara correndo por ele três vezes.

Um pouco depois ouviu a Sra. Weasley gritar ao pé da escada que estavam saindo. Calmamente entrou no carro magicamente ampliado do Sr. Weasley, Gina sentou ao seu lado, ainda colocando os brincos.

Não falaram nada durante todo o caminho, Draco pensava como ia ser em Hogwarts, agora que era um traidor, não podia contar com os sonserinos, na verdade, tinha que ficar o mais distante deles possível.

A Sra. Weasley se despediu de todos chorosa, Gina o puxou pela mão para uma cabine no fim do trem sem olhar, ou falar com ninguém. Ouviu-a trancar a porta e se jogar ao seu lado.

- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que Dumbledore tem tudo sobre controle, Draco. – murmurou docemente.

Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos e suspirou.

- Espero que tenha, porque muitos desses sonserinos são comensais e farão tudo pra colocar as mãos em mim.

- Mas no castelo você está seguro.

Conversaram sobre coisas banais durante toda a viajem. Algumas vezes alguém batia na porta, mas eles não abriram, nem responderam. Esperaram um pouco pra descer do trem e pegaram uma carruagem o mais rápido possível. Assim que entraram no castelo, Snape veio até eles em passos apressados e levou Draco para o escritório de Dumbledore.

Gina seguiu pensativa para a mesa da Grifinória, sentou ao lado de Hermione e comeu calada. Agora só saberia o que Dumbledore resolveu quando encontrasse Draco, e ela não sabia quando ia ser isso. Eles não conversaram sobre como tudo ia ser em Hogwarts, ela não sabia se eles ainda continuariam se falando ou se tudo voltaria a ser como antes, quando só se insultavam pelos corredores. Sentiu um aperto no peito quando esse pensamento a invadiu, não queria se afastar dele, não queria ficar longe dele, e não queria deixar de ser a "namorada" dele. Não podia mais continuar negando que estava apaixonada por ele.

Mas não passou muito tempo divagando sobre seus sentimentos, já que a Profª. Minerva pediu que a acompanhasse.

O primeiro pensamento que teve foi Draco. Teria dado alguma coisa errada? Mas tirou isso da cabeça quando o viu sentado em frente ao diretor, no mesmo escritório que esteve em seu segundo ano.

- Srta. Weasley, por favor, sente-se. – disse calmamente o diretor

- Professor. – cumprimentou - Algo errado?

- Não Srta., de maneira nenhuma, apenas quero acertar uns detalhes com a Srta. – mais calma, Gina olhou Draco de relance, a expressão vazia, ela não conseguia ter idéia do que ele estava pensando. – A Srta. e o Sr. Malfoy estão namorando, não é verdade?

- Sim Professo, é verdade. - respondeu firmemente, se esse era um segredo dos dois, estava certa de que Draco não diria a Dumbledore que não era bem um namoro.

- Pois bem. O Sr. Malfoy vai ficar em um quarto no corredor do 4ª andar, a porta é encantada e somente vocês deverão possuir a senha de acesso. Como a Srta. deve saber, muitos sonserinos dariam tudo para entregar Draco, mesmo no castelo, um pouco mais de segurança é recomendável. Não fiquem andando pelo castelo após o horário de recolher. O Sr. Malfoy será suspenso das atividades de monitor. Alguma duvida?

Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente, queria conversar com ele, saber o que ele achava, mesmo que só escutasse comentários sarcásticos.

- Pois bem, estão dispensados. – Gina e Draco levantaram – Ah sim, quase ia esquecendo, a senha é _Serpensortia_. Boa noite.

- Boa noite professor. – responderam em coro.

Saíram do escritório em silencio, e assim caminharam até que Gina estava incomodada demais pra se conter.

- Você sabe onde fica o quarto?

- Sei, Dumbledore me explicou, ele só repetiu pra você ficar sabendo. – respondeu agradecendo a Merlim por ela ter falado alguma coisa. – Você quer ir lá?

- Agora? - se surpreendeu.

- É, eu acho que a gente devia conversar. – resmungou.

- Certo.

Não demoraram muito pra chegar ao quarto, todo decorado em verde e prata, tinha uma cama grande de madeira rústica, assim como os outros móveis, tinha um guarda roupa, uma escrivaninha e um sofá, em frente a uma lareira. Era uma mistura de uma Sala Comunal com um dormitório.

- Aparentemente eles querem que eu fique muito tempo aqui.

- Percebi, mas é legal.

- Eu não vou conseguir ficar trancado aqui Gina. – murmurou deitando na cama, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça – Eu sei o risco que estou correndo, mas ficar trancafiado aqui é demais.

- É só um ano Draco, alem do mais, tem muitos que fariam tudo pra colocar as mãos em você. – sentou na ponta da cama. – Draco – hesitou um pouco. – Você acha que, que seu pai pode, você sabe...

- Vir atrás de mim? – suspirou, esse era um assunto muito delicado, mas sabia que ela estava preocupada. – Duvido muito, ele me renegou, e mesmo que tentasse entrar aqui, Dumbledore não deixaria.

- E como a gente vai fazer? – a menina perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

- Como assim? – ele levantou um pouco a cabeça e a encarou. – Você quer desistir, porque se quiser a gente pode...

- Draco! - Gina interrompeu – Eu não quero desistir, só quero saber como vai ser, porque na Toca era fácil, mas aqui é diferente.

- Aqui a gente tem que ter tudo certo pra ninguém desconfiar.

- Exatamente!

- Bom, a gente não pode se encontrar em uma sala dessas, então você pode ficar vindo aqui todas as noites, assim o pessoal da Grifinória vai espalhar.

- Certo. Fora isso eu acho que não precisa muita coisa né?

- Alguns beijos em público, uns encontros no intervalo, nada que a gente não consiga resolver! – era como se falasse do tempo.

- Eu sei, mas isso a gente só pode resolver quando tiver o horário. Você vai ter aula com as cobras?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sentou.

- Vou, mas não to preocupado não.

- Eu estou. – retrucou séria****

- Gina, relaxa, eles não vão fazer nada comigo nas aulas, o problema todo era o dormitório, mas isso ta resolvido.

- Ai Draco, mesmo assim, fica atento ta! – se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha dele – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – respondeu, voltando a deitar assim que ela saiu.

**Kellxinha**

Gina deitou silenciosamente e encarou o teto do dormitório. Não demoraria muito pra Hogwarts saber que Draco não estava mais na Sonserina, o que causaria milhões de boatos, mas ela não se importava com isso, e pelo que pode perceber, ele também não. O que realmente estava incomodando a ruiva, deixando de lado as possíveis tentativas de assassinato que ele sofreria, era como todos reagiriam ao "namoro" deles. Não que ela se importasse com que iriam falar, sabia que ia causar polêmica, mas se fosse um namoro de verdade talvez fosse mais fácil.

E ela chegou onde queria, novamente o aperto no peito por não poder dizer a si mesma que ele era _seu _namorado O que eles tinham afinal, que tipo de relação era essa? Amigos com benefícios? Seria muito bom se ela não tivesse apaixonada, e isso ela não podia mais negar. Ela não queria mais dizer a todos que ele era seu namorado, quando na verdade, o que ele era? Estava tão confusa.

**Kellxinha**

Após se servir, procurou por olhos prateados na mesa rival, não demorou muito para encontrá-los, Draco estava sentado numa parte mais isolada da mesa das cobras e assim como ela, não tinha a mínima vontade de comer. Lançou-lhe um olhar significativo quando as corujas sobrevoaram o salão entregando a primeira correspondência do ano.

Abriu o pergaminho que Hector pomposamente deixou cair.

_Gina_

_Me espera na saída do Salão, hora da nossa primeira aparição em Hogwarts._

_P.S: Tenho a tarde livre. _

_Draco_

Gina o encarou antes de levantar da mesa, e seguir pra fora do salão. Não deu nem dois passos quando sentiu as mãos frias a abraçarem pro trás.

- Bom dia! – sussurrou beijando-lhe a curva do pesco.

- Bom dia, Draco! – tentou ignorar os calafrios que subiam pela sua espinha.

Encostou-se à parede, de modo que ficasse de frente pra ele, que tinha uma mão apoiada ao lado da cabeça dela. Os rostos próximos, Gina acariciava a nuca dele.

- Como está seu horário hoje? – sussurrou ignorando os cochichos dos alunos curiosos.

- Tenho aula de Tratos das Criaturas Mágicas com a Corvinal, e à tarde Feitiços com a Sonserina. – não pode evitar uma careta. – Tenho o fim da tarde livre. E suas aulas?

- Poções com a Grifinória. – deu um risinho cínico – Podemos nos ver no fim da tarde então?

- Acho que sim, só vou dar um pulo no dormitório pra deixar minhas coisas e depois te encontro. - acariciou o rosto dele de leve.

- Certo, tenho que ir. – murmurou desanimado, quando faltavam 5 minutos pra aula, beijou-a rapidamente e correu em direção as masmorras.

**Kellxinha**

Era impressionante como a aula estava demorando a passar, ainda mais porque estava cercado de pessoas que o odiavam, tirando uns sonserinos insignificantes e a Granger, que fazia tudo pra mantê-lo à vontade. Tinha feito par com ele, arrancando mais olhares desaprovadores.

Enquanto a porção fervia e ela escrevia as mudanças num pergaminho, deixou sua mente vagar por sua vida, a pessoa que mais amava estava morta, não tinha mais pai, como se aquele verme algum dia tivesse sido um, não tinha casa, nem _amigos, _só tinha ela. Só tinha Gina. Uma calma repentina tomou conta de seu coração pensou nela. Ela era tão linda, e meiga, e amiga. E quando ele estava com ela era tudo tão bom, mas também tinha a sensação de que estava tudo errado.

Suspirou fundo. Ele não podia estragar as coisas com ela também.

- Malfoy! – ouviu a menina chamá-lo. – A aula acabou.

Sem dizer nada ele saiu da sala e rumou pro seu quarto, não estava com fome, ia se ocupar com alguma coisa até que Gina chegasse.

**Kellxinha**

Andava apressada pelos corredores, não ia nem se dar o trabalho de ir até a torre da Grifinória, já bastava o tempo que gastou explicando a Rony onde estava e aonde ia, bufou, irmão ciumento é diabrete!

Sussurrou a senha e entrou com tudo, murmurando desculpas pelo atraso. Draco, que estava sentado na escrivaninha, fazendo o que parecia ser o dever de poções, olhou pra ela com as duas sobrancelhas levantadas, fazendo-a calar e se jogar na cama encarando o teto

- Que é que aconteceu com você? – deu um sorrisinho encarando a menina descabelada. Gina fechou os olhos.

- Ah, então você não sabe? – respondeu cínica - Em que mundo você vive? _Todos _em Hogwarts estão falando do nosso _namoro, _sabe o que é isso? Eu ouvi todo tipo de comentário, desde "_eles formam um casal tão lindo", _até _"tenho certeza que ele vai levar ela pra Você-Sabe-Quem, embrulhada em papel de presente", _sem falar no interrogatório insuportável que eu tive que responder.

- Não imaginei nada diferente disso Gina, e eu também ouvi, ou melhor, tentei não ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo. – tentou parecer sensato.

- Draco, isso pode não incomodar você, você está acostumado com isso, eu não, eu não quero minha vida na boca deles, pelo amor de Merlim! – resmungou.****

- Bom, não tem nada que a gente possa fazer, certo? Não é culpa nossa se somos o casal do ano, além do mais, em duas semanas aparece um assunto melhor.

- Espero que você tenha razão, e já acho muito conseguir não explodir por duas semanas! – disse baixinho, tomada se uma sonolência repentina.

- Fogo Weasley – brincou – Já ouvi falar.

- Hunf. – se aconchegou mais na cama, deitando de lado, o cheiro dele estava impregnado no travesseiro, era tão gostoso.

- Que é que você ta fazendo? – levantou e andou até a cama, deitando de frente pra ela.

- Dormindo.

Draco bufou.

- Já soube do Baile de Início de Ano no outro fim de semana? - perguntou depois de um tempo, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.

- Ouvi, Hagrid falou pra gente.

- Então, você quer ir comigo?

Gina soltou uma risada:

- Eu pensei que isso estava no contrato. – explicou quando ele levantou a sobrancelha.

- É, mas mesmo assim, eu quero saber se você _quer_ ir comigo, independente de você ir comigo. – certo, a historia tava começando a ficar confusa.

- Acho que sim. – deu um sorriso antes de responder. Draco se aproximou dela, beijando-lhe suavemente, ela instantaneamente o abraçou, ficando ainda mais próxima. Foram aprofundando o beijo calmamente, o loiro subiu a mão pelas costas dela, por dentro da blusa, carinhosamente. Ficaram se olhando quando o beijo terminou, Draco acariciava o cabelo ruivo, cada um tentava controlar o que sentia. Gina acabou adormecendo, ainda abraçada a ele.

**Kellxinha**

Draco estava encostado na parede, próximo à entrada do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, há 20 minutos. Os braços estavam cruzados em frente ao peito forte, a perna direita flexionada, apoiada na parede, o cabelo caindo um pouco sobre os olhos, as vestes de gala pretas marcando perfeitamente o corpo másculo, era uma visão sexy, mesmo que ele estivesse completamente entediado.

Cada vez que o retrato abria, tinha a esperança de ser ela a passar por ele, já vira quase todo quinto, sexto e sétimo ano da Grifinória passar e nem um sinal dela.

"_Paciência tem limite, o que ela está pensando? Que pode me deixar plantado aqui o tempo que bem entender?" _Pensou irritado "_Eu juro que se ela não resolver sair desse buraco, com esse retrato irritante, em 5 minutos, eu vou puxar a primeira menina decente que aparecer e vou com ela!"_

Quase 10 minutos depois, nos quais Draco xingou até a última geração da menina, ele a viu finalmente passar pelo retrato, constatando que valera a pena esperar.

Usando um vestido preto longo, que possuía um decote que deixava a curva dos seios a mostra e as costas completamente nuas, Gina andou elegantemente até o menino, sorrindo de orelha a orelha ao perceber que era a causa do brilho nos olhos dele.

- Você está deslumbrante, ruiva! – disse sensualmente andando até ela, dando-lhe um selinho demorado e puxando-a pela mão em direção ao Salão Principal.

Respirou fundo ao encarar a entrada do baile, estava nervosa, nunca ficaram muito tempo juntos em público, se encontravam apenas nos intervalos ou quando faziam as refeições, as horas que passavam juntos eram no quarto delem conversando, estudando ou dormindo. Passariam horas no baile, tempo suficiente para as pessoas terem suas opiniões (e fofocas) formadas.

Draco apertou sua mão, passando-lhe segurança, à medida que entravam no Salão e as pessoas viravam para olhá-los.

Deixou-o conduzi-la para a pista de dança, que se encontrava no centro do salão minuciosamente decorado, as mesas das casas haviam desaparecido, juntamente com a dos professores, varias mesas estavam ocupando as laterais do salão e próximo á entrada estava uma mesa com diversas comidas e um bar, alguns casais dançavam ao som de uma banda não muito conhecida, Los Bisbilhoscópios.

Sentiu-o puxá-la para perto, passando os braços ao redor da sua cintura, enquanto ela tinha os braços envoltos no pescoço dele, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

Dançavam ao ritmo da música, movendo-se lentamente, os olhos fechados. Draco cantava baixinho, quase sussurrando, sem saber quanto isso mexia com ela.

"_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you I am afraid"_

- Não sabia que você conhecia essa banda. – murmurou.

- Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe, Gina – respondeu serio, mas ao perceber que ela enrijeceu um pouco completou – Conheço essa banda a mais ou menos um ano, fui a um show e ai não consegui mais parar de ouvir.

- Eu nunca tinha escutado antes, eles são muito bons!

- São sim! Depois eu te mostro as musicas deles que eu mais gosto.

- Vou cobrar! – brincou sorrindo.

Dançaram mais umas músicas, agora o ritmo era animado e a maioria das pessoas resolveu arriscar uns passos. Puxou Draco pela mão em direção ao bar, assim como ela, ele tinha uns fios de cabelo colados no rosto e na nuca.

- Duas Cervejas Amanteigadas bem geladas! – ele pediu e olhou pra ela sorrindo. Quando o garçom entregou as bebidas e eles sentiram o líquido deliciosamente gelado descer por suas gargantas, sentaram em uma das mesinhas para quatro pessoas que se encontravam distribuídas ao redor do salão, olhando o resto dos alunos pular como loucos.

Gina viu Rony e Mione se agarrando em um canto mais isolado e escuro, deu um sorriso discreto.

- Olha, seu irmão e a Granger se agarrando – disse malicioso – Finalmente ele aprendeu como se faz! – completou quando viu o ruivo passear a mão pelas pernas da menina.

- Draco, deixa ele! – falou sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Eu só achei que pela primeira vez na vida eles tiveram uma boa idéia! – viram Mione puxar o namorado pela mão para fora do salão. – Agora o canto escuro está vazio! – sugeriu num tom sexy, deixando a menina um pouco desconcertada.

Gina passou novamente os olhos ao redor, bebeu mais um gole de cerveja distraidamente, quando ouviu a voz de Draco.

- Gina eu... – tentou falar, mas a garganta parecia ter travado, deu mais um gole na bebida.

- Você? – a menina perguntou voltando os olhos para ele.

- Nada não, eu adoro essa música, vamos dançar! - disse puxando-a pela mão de volta a pista de dança.

**Kellxinha**

Já passava das 3 horas quando risadas ecoaram pelo mesmo corredor em que Draco poderia ser encontrado entediado horas atrás. A noite tinha sido muito divertida, eram uns dos últimos a deixarem o baile.

Pararam em frente ao Quadro da Mulher Gorda, que roncava com uma garrafa de vinho pendendo da mão, as bochechas levemente rosadas. Se encararam por um momento antes de Gina quebrar o silêncio.

- Então boa noite, Draco. – murmurou dando um selinho nele.

- Gina. – ele disse serio segurando a mão delicada dela, que o encarou esperançosa. - Eu queria saber, se você, é, bem...

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Que foi Draco? – deu um sorriso quando viu o gesto do menino.

- Bom, é que eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. - ela assentiu com a cabeça, mostrando que prestava atenção e incentivando-o a continuar. Ele se aproximou dela, levou a mão até seu rosto carinhosamente.

- Gina eu acho que não dá mais pra ficar desse jeito. – murmurou olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

A menina sentiu um aperto no peito. _"Poxa, a noite foi tão divertida, não acredito que ele quer acabar! Como eu fui idiota ao pensar que ele também podia estar se envolvendo"._

- Como assim, Draco? – perguntou receosa

- É que – ele a puxou pela mão até um canto do corredor – Essa situação, a gente, é complicado explicar, todo mundo acha que estamos namorando e quando estamos sozinhos é tão estranho.

- Hum, entendo. – disse baixinho, também se sentia assim, nunca sabia como agir, se podia beijá-lo quando tinha vontade, sem ficar receosa.

- O que eu queria perguntar – sussurrou – é se... Você quer namorar comigo? Quero dizer, realmente namorar.

Ela sorriu abertamente, puxou-o rapidamente para si, colando os lábios, ele instantaneamente a abraçou pela cintura querendo mantê-la o mais perto possível, o beijo era intenso, apaixonado, as línguas se exploravam com habilidade, buscando cada canto escondido da boca do outro, Gina pressionou o corpo de Draco contra a parede, ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas nuas dela, fazendo-a arrepiar.

Afastou o rosto por segundos, apenas para murmurar: - Claro que sim! - e voltar a beijá-lo.

Desceu e subiu a mão pelo abdômen definido com força, fazendo-o abraçá-la ainda mais forte, soltou um suspiro quando sentiu os seios dela pressionados contra seu corpo, causando uma reação instantânea no seu baixo ventre.

Se afastaram assustados quando um grito agudo quebrou o silencio da madrugada.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O QUE É ISSO? VOCÊS NÃO TEM VERGONHAAA! NO MEIO DO CORREDOR, POR MERLIM! – a Mulher Gorda gritou revoltada – ERA BOM QUE UM PROFESSOR PEGASSE VOCÊS!

- Cala a boca! – Draco falou com raiva - Vão ouvir você gritar sua louca puritana!

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PETULANTE DEPRAVADO! É BOM QUE ESCUTEM MESMO!

- Draco, eu vou entrar, a essa altura até Snape já está vindo pra cá! – murmurou baixo

Draco bufou: _"Maldita velha histérica!"_

- Boa noite! - a menina murmurou beijando-o.

- Boa noite, ruiva! – respondeu meio a contragosto. Vendo-a passar pelo retrato, tratou de fazer seu caminho de volta ao seu quarto, antes que alguém aparecesse.

**N/B:**Ah my good, perfect cap! Que RAIVA da mulher gorda, q raiva, q raiva! Eu só supero porque tô TÃO FELIZ que agora eles estão namorando de verdade! Obrigada Kell, por nos dar esse presente! E agora eles têm um quarto praticamente só pra eles! Foi só eu que vi maldade nisso mesmo? Bom, eu tb tô feliz pelo Rony e pela Mione, se querem saber! Bom, mande reviews, aliás nem precisa pedir porque é ÓBVIO que vão mandar pra agradecer a evolução! Kell, te amo, miga! Beijoooooooossss!

Bye, bye, Ly. ("E VIVA LOS BISBILHOSCOPIOOOOSS!" – "VIVA!"!)

**N/A: **FINALMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Eu pensei que não ia conseguir terminar esse capitulo nuncaaaa!

Já estava ficando neurótica! Hasuhasuhsauhasuas

Bom, meus planos eram postar ele no carnaval, mas só tinha escrito metade do capitulo. Tive que passar uns dias escrevendo durante as aulas, e to com matéria atrasada agora, 3º ano tb né gente, não posso ficar fazendo isso! (mereço reviews pelas aulas que eu vou ter que reporrr) XDDDD

Por isso eu não vou prometer o próximo capitulo, nem vou dizer que vai ser rápido, porque eu duvido muito disso, acho que vou ficar louca, tenho que estudar e não consigo parar de pensar que tenho que escrever tb!

Bom, eu quero agradecer a Paty e Bruby (pq sem elas eu não sei o que seria de mim, minhas BFS lindas que eu amo muito), a Aninha (que ta sempre lendo meu caderno no meio da aula, e vice versa neh miga), a Lou ( que tava o tempo todo me perguntando da fic, me incentivando, minha miga linda!) e finalmente, mas não menos importante (XD), a Ly (que é beta, amiga, cunhada (hihihi), e q como a Lou já ocupa um espaço grandao no meu coração).

Esse cap eu quero dedicar a minha mãe , porque foi niver dela e ela merece neh gente!

Bom... falar do cap... achei muito fofo... msm msm! Essa musica q o Draco canta um pedaço se chama _Because of You_ da Kelly Clarkson, é uma musica que eu adoro, escuto direto ela, e super recomendo! Amei o nome da banda gente, bateu um surto aqui, tinha o cap todo e n tinha o nome da banda! Hasuhsauhsauhasu

To mtu tagarela hj... vou indo gente... brigadao por todas as reviews... espero receber mais nesse cap, vocês não sabem como me deixa feliz!

EU QUERO REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

BEIJOSSSSSSSSSS ENORMESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_**Kellxinha Malfoy **_

**Lou Malfoy: **Louuuuuuuuuuuuuu, migaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

E ai... gostou msm? Eu acho q sim... vc gosta de caps fofos... eu espero q sim... agora bateu um friozinho na barriga... hihihi XDDDD

A festa de aniversário... a Gina entende tudo neh... ele ficou taooooo felix msm...

A eu n vou desistir não... são minhas crises que me deixam insegura... mas passa... ainda bem... mas tah aki... cap novinho... graças a Merlim!

Pena q o cap demorou tb neh... por isso q eu disse logo q n tenho idéia de qnd vou postar o prox... pq acabo n postando... ai n rola neh! E tu sabe q tem dias q eu n paro em casa o.O

Beijosssssssssssssssssssss lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Te adoroooo!

_**Kellxinha**_

**estrelinha W.M.: **Linda... desculpa pela demora do cap... mas minha vida tah tão corrida... 3º ano e tals... nem faço idéia qnd vou postar o prox... espero que logo!

Espero que esse tb tenha valido a pena esperar!

Beijossssssssssss grandessssss

_**Kellxinha**_

**Miaka: **Oii linda!

Bom... esse cap tem uma action de leve neh... mas no proximo terão bem mais actions! E tb tah vindo um NC por ai! XDDD

Espero q tenha gostado!

Bjinhuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Kellxinha**_

**milk and cereal: **Oii linda... tudo bom com vc?

Claro q vc pode me chamar de Kell! XDDDD

Eu fiquei mtu felix mesmo com sua review... fico mtu satisfeita que vc goste da fic e de mim como escritora... estou me sentindo honrada mesmo!

Muito obrigada! XDDDDDDD

Tomara que vocÊ tenha gostado tanto desse cap quanto dos outros e que tenha valido a pena esperar!

Beijosssssssssssssssssssssssssssss lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Rafinha M. Potter: **Rafaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Tb fiquei mtu triste pkausa do niver dele... ia ficar sozinho bixinho... por isso... n conta pra ngm... fui eu q contei aos Weasleys que era aniversário dele ;P (hihihi)

Eu conheci a Aninha pela Lou... assim cama vc tb XDDDDDDDD

Eu tinha perguntado a Lou se a Aninha podia fazer a capa de NR... ai ela me apresentou a Aninha e nossos santos bateram! Hasuhasuashuashu

Espero q nossa fase de bloqueios vá embora... eh tão ruim neh!

E nem pense em desistir de DM... vou ficar deprimida se vc fizer isso!

Beijosssssssssssssssss grandesssssssssssss lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Lidy: **Oi lindaaaa!

Fico mtu felix q vc tenha gostado!

E o amasso... menina... tb queria tah no lugar dela... nem te conto!

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Espero q tenha gostado desse tb!  
Beijosssssssssss grandesssssssssssssssssss

_**Kellxinha**_

**Bela: **Belaaa!

Que bom q vc tah gostando linda!

Tomara q tb tenha gostado desse!

Bjuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Kellxinha**_

** Srtá. Felton ºleg: **Oi lindaaaaaaaaa

brigadaaaaaaa! Nossa q review felixxxx...

fiquei toda animada!

Foi mal a demora pra att... eh q eu to no 3º ano...

Puxado pra caramba!

Espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap!  
Beijossssss grandessssss!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Bruby: **Nunessssssssssssssssss! Pirra! Hasusahaushasu

Impossível esquecer o "pequeno detalhe" de q vc eh minha BF, IMPOSSIVEL!

Ainda bem q vc n me ouviu... e q vc tem fé nas minhas fics neh!

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Como tu agüenta?

E vc n sabe como sua opinião sobre o cap me deixa felix...

Eh tão importante pra mim... a tua opinião e a de Paty!

Eu acabei demorando pra escrever neh... mas vc leu metade do cap antes... entao nem se sente tão agoniada... tu lê sempre tudo antes XDDDD

Eu sei q os amassos são típicos meus... to com uns pra tu ler... me lembra de te mostrar... e o presente de Gina foi perfeito msm!

EU no seu lugar n dizia q tinha esse privilegio n... vão te raptar soh pra conseguirem o cap antes!

Hauhasuahsuashuashuasuhas

Viajei!

TE AMU MUITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
BEIJOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_**Kellxinha**_

**Ly Anne Black: **LYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Tu releu o amasso 3 vezes? AI Q EMOÇAOOOO!

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Nossa... q review felixxxxxxx... assim eu vou ficar me achando!

Hassahuashuashuashuashuas

Virando um homem! ahsuashusahusahasuasuhasu

Eh verdade... ela consegue tudo neh!

Bixinho tava tão deprimido!

Sim... vcs são d+... todos os Blacks! XDDDD

E agora vc eh beta! Hasuhsauhsauahsu

Vc nem disse o q achou do cap ainda... to doida pra receber ele de volta!

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Bjuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Adoro vc!

_**Kellxinha**_

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter: **LORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vc sabe como sua opinao eh importante... disse isso na resp. da review de bru se vc n acredita!  
mas de qualquer jeito vc tah meio enjoada de Fic...

Soh n vou deixar vc enjoar da minha :P

E eu sei como tu eh rígida pros caps... então qng vc dix q gosta eh pq gosta msm!

Quero saber o q vc acha desse... mas n sei qnd tu vai ler o.O

Espero q logo!

TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BJUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS FLORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

_**Kellxinha**_

**Helene S. Malfoy: **hum... vc n gosta de D/G... mtu raro isso... q shipper vc gosta? H/G?

Então eu me sinto mtu felix em receber uma review sua... espero q ajuder a gostar... soh um pouquinho de D/G... será?

Ah... vc n mandou a outra review dizendo o q achou do resto da fic...

Ainda to esperando por ela XDDDD

Beijossssssssss linda!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Dessinha McGuiller: **Decinhaaaaaaa...

Menina q abandono foi esse? Ainda bem q vc tah lendo de novo!  
Q bom a vc gostou dos caps... serio!  
A bunda dele eh tudo... n deixa a Gina me ouvir n... mas se eu pudesse tb dava uns pegas nela!

N fica nervosa por n terem comentado n... cada cap eh um cap...

Um vc recebe mtas reviews... outros mtu poucas...

Mas eh assim msm... faz parte!

A simmmm... a amizade deles... tah vendo onde deu neh... desconfiei desde o princípio! Hauhsauahsuahsuashu

Espero q vc tenha gostado do cap... e ve se n me abandona de novo viu?

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Bjinhuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_**Kellxinha**_

**Vivika Malfoy: **Oiiii linda!

Qnd recebi sua review jah tava com o cap pronto... fiquei tão felix com ela!

Q bom q vc tah gostando... e nem demorou mtu tah vendo!

Pode deixar q eu vou passar lah na Floreios sim!

E to esperando sua opinião sobre esse cap viu?

Beijossssssssss lindaaaaaaaaa!

_**Kellxinha**_


	10. Nem Tudo São Rosas

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling... Infelizmente P

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando Draco resolve mudar de lado, e o único lugar seguro suficiente para ele ficar é a Toca.

"Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know I wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever"

**4 Ever – The Veronicas  
**

**N/A:** Genteeeeeeee... Novos Rumos ta fazendo 1 ano dia 28 de maio... e como tenho certeza que não vou ter outro cap pronto até lá, e tb n quero atrasar esse... foi agradecer agora a vcs por todo o apoio que me deram ao longo desse ano, me incentivando sempre, muito abrigada!  
BEIJOS ENORMESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Kellxinha Malfoy**  
**

**  
Cap 10: Nem tudo são rosas**

À medida que se afastava da entrada do Salão Comunal da Grifinória os gritos da Mulher Gorda ficavam mais distantes, andava apressado pelos corredores, tentando prestar o máximo de atenção possível, sem nenhum sucesso. Não conseguia tirar o pensamento da ruivinha que agora era realmente sua namorada. Agora sim, tinha a impressão que tudo estava certo entre eles, não sabia exatamente porquê se sentia assim, como se um vazio tivesse sido preenchido dentro dele. Entrou no quarto escuro e fechou a porta atrás de si, acendeu a lareira esperando que ela deixasse logo o quarto frio um pouco mais confortável.

Gostava dela, muito, gostava de estar com ela, das conversas intermináveis, das discussões por besteira, de como ela se irritava facilmente, do som alegre da risada dela, do cheiro adocicado, dos beijos, dos carinhos... Mas não estava apaixonado.

"_É tudo uma questão de conveniência, já que estava '_namorando'_ com ela_, _e assim a maioria das garotas ficaria longe de mim, e mesmo que não ficassem, não é uma atitude muito sã trair a caçula de seis irmãos, então melhor namorar mesmo!" – _pensou ignorando o aperto no estômago e a vozinha que dizia no seu íntimo que não era só isso.

Começou a tirar a roupa, e foi em direção ao banheiro, sorriu ao ver seu reflexo no espelho, especialmente a marca roxa que chamava atenção para seu pescoço branco. Escovando os dentes, percebeu que deveria afastar os momentos com Gina no corredor da sua mente, quando seu corpo, já adormecido, resolveu querer dar sinal de vida.

"_Mas também, que puritana insuportável, parece que nunca viu um casal se beijar!"_ – pensou vestindo a calça do pijama por cima da cueca Calvin Klein preta, sem reparar no modo em que a palavra _casal_ se encaixou naturalmente na frase. – _"Vai ver ela nunca teve ninguém! Mesmo assim, já devia estar mais que acostumada, puritana!" _– continuou um pouco irritado, se enfiando embaixo das cobertas - _"Sempre que a gente ta empolgado aparece alguém pra estragar a festa! Hunf!" – _bufou – "_Mas agora vai ser diferente, estamos juntos de verdade!" _– sorriu, fechando os olhos. - _"Ela estava tão linda essa noite, deslumbrante!" – _finalizou o pensamento entregando-se instantes depois ao sono. 

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

- Nossa Gina, que felicidade! – Mione exclamou animada ao ver a amiga descer a escadaria do dormitório feminino sorridente, pulando de dois em dois degraus. – Você está radiante!

- Bom dia cunhadinha! – a ruiva respondeu sorrindo mais ainda.

- Pelo visto a noite foi boa, hein?

- Boa não, PERFEITA! – respondeu fazendo a amiga rir mais ainda – Agora eu vou encontrar meu loirinho! – finalizou, dando um beijo na bochecha da morena e correndo em direção ao buraco do retrato.

- Gina! – Mione gritou – Você ainda tem marcas no pescoço! - murmurou pra si mesma. _"Ai se o Rony ver isso!" –_ pensou ainda sorrindo

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

Abriu a porta do quarto dele silenciosamente, a cortina verde impedia a entrada da luz, a lareira estava apagada, mas o aposento se mantinha aconchegante. Da porta pode ver o corpo do loiro embolado nas cobertas. Ele dormia de bruços, abraçado ao travesseiro, o tronco meio descoberto. Foi se aproximando nas pontas dos pés, parando instantaneamente quando ele virou na cama, ficando de barriga para cima, a coberta tinha deslizado, dando a Gina a visão do tórax bem definido. 

Ficou parada por mais uns segundos, sem desviar os olhos do corpo que ela tanto gostava, esperando para ter certeza de que ele não havia acordado e voltou a caminhar em direção a cama. A respiração dele era tranqüila, uniforme, acompanhava a expressão suave do rosto. Acariciou levemente os fios loiros que caiam sobre os olhos cinzas, agora ocultos, onde tinha o costume de se perder. Examinou minuciosamente cada detalhe do rosto a sua frente, os traços finos não omitiam as raízes aristocráticas, os cílios loiros, o nariz arrebitado, a boca fina que ela adorava beijar. Sentando levemente na beirada da cama, se inclinou sobre ele de modo que seus rostos ficassem a centímetros, roçou os lábios no dele levemente. 

Soltou um gritinho de surpresa quando o loiro a puxou, ficando por cima dela numa fração de segundos. Ele ria divertido, enquanto ela ainda tentava assimilar o que tinha acontecido.

- Você já estava acordado! – murmurou perplexa, fazendo-o gargalhar mais ainda. Já tinha se acostumado com o som da risada dele, que ela nunca tinha ouvido até semanas atrás, mas que agora não acreditava poder viver sem. Era tão contagiante e verdadeira, ela nem podia acreditar que um sorriso assim pudesse ser omitido pelo de escárnio usual. Pensou, na primeira vez que o viu sorrir desse jeito, que ele deveria fazer isso com mais freqüência. Mas mudou de opinião instantes depois, agradecendo internamente por ele se dirigido apenas a ela.

- Bom dia pra você também, ruiva! – falou divertido antes de juntar os lábios aos dela num beijo calmo.

- Isso foi injusto sabia! – resmungou tentando parecer irritada, dando um tapa de leve no braço forte, mas a voz tinha um tom de brincadeira.

- Eu não acho! Foi bom estar acordado, assim eu ficaria sabendo se você tentasse fazer alguma coisa indecente comigo! – sussurrou no ouvido dela, num tom sexy.

- Draco! – ela protestou corada, arrancando mais uma gargalhada do loiro. – Sai de cima de mim! – resmungou emburrada, empurrando o abdômen dele levemente para cima. 

- Você levantou cedo pra um domingo! – sussurrou novamente, ignorando o _pedido _dela. Segurou os pulsos delicados carinhosamente, levando-os para cima da cabeça dela. Roçou a boca levemente pela curva do pescoço alvo, sentindo os pelos da nuca dela se arrepiarem.

Gina tentou ignorar as reações do seu estomago quando ele fez um caminho com os lábios até seu colo, dando leves beijos. Tentou tirar o pensamento da boca dele em seu corpo.

- Você também! – respondeu num fio de voz quando os lábios finos dele fizeram o caminho de volta e ele mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha. 

- Pra não perder o café. – comentou, sabendo que na verdade estava acordado há horas, e que não tinha nada a ver com o café. - Não que eu me importe com ele agora! – finalizou malicioso, agora passando levemente a língua pelo pescoço dela, as vezes dando leves mordidas.

- Ai Draco, assim você vai me deixar ainda mais roxa! – reclamou, fingindo que se importava.

- Não vejo nenhum problema nisso! – retrucou, mordendo um pouco mais forte. – Você já tomou café?

- Não, vim chamar você!

- Então... – levantou a cabeça e pode ver que ela tinha os olhos fechados, deu um selinho rápido nela e levantou. – Vou tomar banho.

- Ta, mas não demora! – murmurou vendo-o andar em direção ao banheiro, vestindo apenas a calça do pijama. Pegou o livro que estava na mesa de cabeceira dele e começou a folheá-lo enquanto esperava.

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

O ventinho frio e gostoso de outono passeava pelos jardins de Hogwarts levando com ele folhas que mais pareciam dançar no ar. Embaixo de umas das árvores, uma ruiva tinha o corpo encostado ao tronco grosso e alisava os cabelos loiros e finos do menino deitado com a cabeça em seu colo. Draco tinha os olhos fechados, tentando aproveitar ao máximo o carinho. Gina o fitava carinhosa, de vez em quando olhava o lago a alguns metros de distância, onde alguns primeiranistas jogavam pedras e corriam, esperando que a lula gigante aparecesse, mas sem querer estar muito perto.

Estavam ali há algum tempo, as conversas iam e vinham, e os momentos de silêncios eram cômodos. Draco sempre sentia uma sonolência gostosa depois do almoço, e o carinho da namorada e o clima não ajudavam muito a mantê-lo acordado. Já tinha cochilado rapidamente algumas vezes, e sempre que acordava puxava algum assunto, ou ficava pensando em alguma coisa que pudesse falar.

- Tinha esquecido de te mostrar uma coisa. – falou baixinho, sentando-se ao lado dela, e lhe entregando uma caixinha que tirara do bolso. 

Gina olhava curiosa a caixinha que ele lhe entregara, ela era de uma madeira escura, mogno na opinião dela, e na tampa o nome "Draco" era desenhado em marfim, era um pouco menor que a palma da sua mão e muito bonita. Draco levantou a tampa e um pergaminho saiu dela e ficou pendendo no ar em frente a eles. Nele Gina leu vários nomes de bandas, entre elas "Los Bisbilhoscópios".

Com a varinha ele encostou levemente em cima do nome e instantaneamente o pergaminho mudou, dando lugar a outros nomes, nomes de músicas, e junto a elas o ano em que foram compostas.

Gina achou aquilo brilhante, nunca tinha visto nada assim em sua vida, ouvia música em rádios bruxos ou em discos de vinil, parecidos com o que os trouxas usavam antigamente, mas eram comprados por bandas, e sempre que eles compunham, as musicas eram automaticamente inclusas no vinil.

- Vamos, escolha uma! – ele disse perante a surpresa de Gina, essa caixa fora presente de um amigo da família, um produtor de bandas.

- Ah, não sei, escolhe você, uma que você goste muito. – ela pediu.

- Humm... certo. – falou, apontando segundos depois para o nome "Far Away". O pergaminho voltou a mudar agora mostrando a letra da música, enquanto a musica tocava animada.

_"That I love you  
_**Que eu te amo  
**_I have loved you all along  
_**Eu te amei o tempo todo  
**_And I miss you  
_**E eu sinto sua falta**

_Been far away for far too long_

**Estive longe por muito tempo**

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
_**Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo  
**_and you'll never go  
_**E você nunca irá embora  
**_Stop breathing if  
_**Paro de respirar se**

I don't see you anymore  
**Eu não a vir mais"**

- Eles são mesmo muito bons! – afirmou a ruiva ao ouvir o refrão da música. – Ei, eu conheço essa música! – exclamou surpresa – Só não fazia idéia que era deles.

- Muita gente não sabe.- murmurou. – Essa música é bastante conhecida mesmo.

- É sim. – confirmou a menina, ouvindo a melodia agora acompanhada da voz afinada de Draco. – Não sabia que você gostava de cantar, Draco.

- Bom, eu gosto, quando estou feliz, e gosto da música. – falou baixo olhando pra ela. Outra musica mais agitada começava a tocar, a letra de "4 Ever" apareceu no pergaminho.

- E você está feliz? – perguntou encarando os olhos azul-acinzentados.

- Muito! – ele respondeu juntando os lábios aos dela e lhe dando um selinho demorado. – Ah essa é a melhor parte dessa música: "You know I wanna be together _(Você sabe que eu quero ficar junto)_, And I wanna spend the night with you _(E eu quero passar a noite com você)_, Come with me tonight _(Venha comigo esta noite),_ We could make the night last forever _(Nós poderíamos fazer a noite durar para sempre)_". – sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dela.

Gina instantaneamente absorveu aquelas palavras e olhou incrédula pra ele.

- DRACO! – exclamou dando um leve tapa no braço forte do loiro, que ria da cara que ela tinha feito. – Você só pensa nisso, seu loiro tarado! – finalizou rindo também.

- Eu estava só cantando ruiva! – disse ainda rindo. – Você que levou pra esse lado! Anda pensando muito nisso minha ruiva pervertida! – brincou meio malicioso, a abraçando, mas pode ver o rosto dela ficar corado e ela encarar fixamente um ponto qualquer. "_Será que eu descobri uma verdade oculta?" – _pensou divertido– Bom, você não é a única que pensa assim! – declarou, soltando outra gargalhada quando ela arregalou os olhos, corando mais.

- Draco! – exclamou novamente. Cruzou os braços fingindo estar emburrada. Não ia negar que andava pensando bastante nisso ultimamente, em como seria, se seria bom, onde seria, muitas vezes antes de dormir imagens invadiam sua cabeça e ela ficava pensando se seria mesmo do jeito que pensava, ou se eles fariam diferente, se seria realmente com ele... Mas não ia admitir isso pra _ele_! Imaginava como seria ter as mãos dele passando pelo seu corpo, os beijos, as mordidas...

- Gina! – ele chamou um pouco mais alto já que ela não ouvira das outras vezes.

- O que? – respondeu dando um pulo. Estava tão inerte em pensamentos que não o ouviu chamar. Estava imaginando agora o que passaria pela cabeça dele, já que ele acabara de admitir que também pensava nisso...

- Não sei por que você fica perdendo tempo pensando em mim se me tem aqui, ao alcance de suas mãos, – beijou as costas das mãos delas – e de sua boca. – sussurrou malicioso, mordiscando o lábio inferior dela.

- E, seu convencido, o que te faz crer que eu estava pensando em você? – retrucou ignorando as carícias dele.

- Seu sorriso apaixonado, seu olha perdido, sua bochecha corada... – falou sensualmente, dando beijos no pescoço dela.

- É, eu acho que você acertou! – disse rindo antes de puxá-lo pra um beijo apaixonado.

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

Era a segunda vez que Gina dava uma volta pelo castelo à procura de Hermione, fazia umas duas horas desde que deixara os jardins, prometendo encontrar o loiro antes do jantar. Já havia escurecido e nada dela aparecer, nem Harry e Rony. Eles simplesmente não estavam em _lugar nenhum_, não era possível! Tinha perguntado se as pessoas os tinham visto e nada! Parvati foi a única que disse que os viu andando apressados em direção ao escritório do diretor e isso havia sido de manhã!

Pensou em falar com Dumbledore, mas esse havia saído, imaginou que para resolver assuntos da Ordem. Talvez o trio também estivesse reunido conversando em algum lugar sobre isso, um desses lugares que só eles conheciam, e não adiantaria ela dar dez voltas no castelo que não encontraria.

O que a acalmava é que se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido ela já estaria sabendo, e tinha passado pela enfermaria e eles não apareceram lá. Não tinha muito o que fazer, achou melhor voltar ao dormitório, tomar um banho e se arrumar pra encontrar com Draco. Depois conversaria com Hermione.

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

Draco tinha acabado de sair do banho, sorriu ao lembrar do jeito que a ruiva ficou sem graça mais cedo. Ela era virgem? Se perguntou, parando para pensar nisso pela primeira vez, alargou o sorriso ao pensar que seria o primeiro, se recriminando logo depois ao passar pela sua cabeça que outros poderiam vir depois dele. Sentiu um aperto no peito e deu um suspiro profundo.

Que sentimento era esse que se apoderava dele cada vez mais, sem pedir permissão? O que era isso que o fazia pensar nela a cada segundo que estavam longe? E querer tê-la sempre mais perto?

Se isso era amor, ele tinha certeza de que não queria deixar de senti-lo. Não queria deixar de se arrepiar quando ela sussurrava em seu ouvido, nem de sentir o gosto doce do beijo dela, ou deixar de suspirar quando ela passava as mãos pelas suas costas de um jeito que só ela sabia, ou deixar de gemer quando ela ousava mais...

- Ai Merlim! Eu estou apaixonado! – concluiu sentando na cama com um largo sorriso no rosto, com a certeza de que não deixaria jamais outro se aproximar dela, que eles ficariam juntos para sempre.

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

Estavam sentados na cama do loiro, já passava do toque de recolher, mas eles sequer repararam. Os beijos que no início da noite eram calmos, agora eram desesperados, apaixonados, intensos. Draco estava um pouco inclinado sobre a ruiva, que tinha as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama. As mãos dele percorriam seu corpo com vontade, queimando por onde passavam, causando arrepios no seu baixo ventre e aumentando a necessidade de contato.

Gina tinha a mão esquerda entre os fios loiros, puxando-o para si, intensificando o beijo cada vez mais, e a mão direita passeava firmemente pelas costas dele, hora por cima da camisa, hora por baixo, fazendo-o arfar de vez em quando. Já havia desistido de tentar se controlar, não sabia que ele poderia fazer seu corpo amolecer, arrepiar e queimar desse jeito. E o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo não queria que ele parasse.

Draco se afastou dela apenas para jogar a própria camisa longe, o suspiro que ela deu quando voltou a beijar a curva do seu pescoço fez seu corpo arrepiar mais uma vez. Voltou a beijá-la intensamente, passeando a mão por baixo da camisa dela, acariciando a barriga lisa, subindo e descendo a mão, enquanto a outra subia pela perna.

Gina sentiu o coração acelerar e o ar faltar quando ele passou o polegar pelo contorno do seu sutiã, não conseguiu conter o leve gemido que saiu e sua boca.

Draco a encarou por uns instantes, começou a tirar a blusa dela, sem nunca desviar os olhos dos castanhos. Gina agradeceu a Merlim por estar escuro e ele não poder ver suas bochechas coradas. Draco jogou a camisa pro mesmo lado que tinha jogado a sua e se afastou um pouco dela, deixando-a escorregar e ficar deitada na cama.

Draco suspirou fundo quando deitou sobre ela, comprimindo os corpos, sentiu um aperto no baixo ventre, sensação que tinha se tornado comum ultimamente, e aparentemente ela também sentiu a presença dele, já que arfou levemente e o encarou marota. Sorriu de leve voltando a beijá-la sensualmente. Ela desceu as mãos por suas costas, arranhando levemente, descendo até suas nádegas e apertando-as firmemente, puxando-as de encontro a si. Draco soltou um gemido entre o beijo, e desceu a boca para o colo alvo.

Gina fechou os olhos, sentindo-o morder, beijar e lamber seu colo e o contorno do sutiã, voltando a arranhando as costas dele. Sentiu-o passar a mão entre seus seios, por cima do sutiã e descer pela barriga, chegando ao botão da sua calça. Afastou-se dele levemente, olhando-o carinhosa, levou a mão até a dele e a segurou. O loiro a encarou por instantes, esperando a próxima ação dela, e quando ela levou a mão dele até a boca e a beijou, como um pedido de desculpas por ter parado ali, ele entendeu já tinha ido longe demais pra ela.

Deitou a cabeça no colo dela, que acariciava os fios platinados, seu corpo pedindo por atenção.

- Tenho que ir, já passou do toque de recolher. – ela falou instantes depois, desconcertada.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu, saindo de cima dela, decidido a tomar um banho gelado quando ela saísse.

Gina vestiu a blusa em silêncio, e ajeitou os cabelos rapidamente. O encarou e deu um sorriso, receosa. Ele estendeu a mão para ela que segurou, puxou-a levemente de encontro a si e a beijou calmamente.

- Boa noite, ruiva! – murmurou.

- Boa noite, Draco! – ela respondeu, dando mais um selinho nele antes de passar pela porta. Draco passou as mãos pelo cabelo frustrado e marchou em direção ao banheiro.

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

Gina caminhava lentamente pelo corredor, divagando sobre o que acabara de acontecer, deixava seus pés a guiarem, sem prestar atenção ao caminho, podia topar com algum professor a qualquer instante, e ela nem estava preocupada.

Já tinha imaginado a primeira vez dos dois muitas vezes, mas na pratica era diferente, sentia-se insegura, vulnerável, era tudo novo demais, e estava acontecendo muito rápido. Sabia que no momento que o sexo entrasse no relacionamento deles tudo seria diferente. Tinha medo disso. Tinha medo de não estar pronta, sabia que estava biologicamente pronta, mas não se sentia segura, era um passo muito grande.

"_Mas será que algum dia eu vou me sentir segura?" _ pensou entrando pelo buraco do retrato que soltou mais reclamações quando viu a hora que _ela_ estava chegando. Chegou ao dormitório e viu Pichi puxando um fio de sua colcha.

- Você estava me esperando? – perguntou cansada. No momento em que a coruja ouviu a voz da dona, voou até ela, deixando que ela retirasse a carta, e no instante seguinte passou voando pela janela.

"_Que estranho mamãe não querer resposta". _– pensou sentando em sua cama e fechando as cortinas.

"_Minha menina,  
_

_Me sinto um pouco menos apreensiva sabendo que você está segura dentro dos muros do castelo. As coisas aqui fora estão acontecendo cadê vez mais rápido e não seria prudente você ficar aqui em casa, ou na sede, por mais vontade que eu tenha de lhe manter segura em meus braços. Rony, Harry e Hermione vão ficar um tempo ausente, não que eu concorde, mas eles resolveram ir para a ativa, com apoio de Dumbledore, seu pai e Sírius. Estão na sede, todos bem, não se se preocupe. Gina, achei que você deveria saber por mim, antes que saísse em algum jornal, principalmente por ser muito ligada a ele, talvez mais do que é a seus outros irmãos. Gui, minha querida, foi atacado por um grupo de comensais essa noite, está internado no ST. Mugus, mas está vivo, e se recuperando, Graças a Merlim!  
_

_Não adianta pedir para visitá-lo, você não vai sair de Hogwarts, entendeu Virgínia? É uma ordem!  
Meu amor, mando-lhe notícias em breve, fora isso todos estão bem.  
Qualquer coisa me mande uma coruja. Beijos no Draco.  
Com muito amor e saudades!  
_

_Mamãe" _

Gina leu e releu a carta, as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto delicado, milhares de cenas de comensais atacando seu irmão invadiam sua mente numa fração de segundos, deixando-a ainda mais atordoada. Todos estavam correndo riscos, todos que ela amava e ela estava trancada naquele castelo, sem poder fazer nada, nem ver Gui podia! 

"_Mas ele está bem, e vivo!" _– pensou tentando controlar as lágrimas e enxugar o rosto, sem sucesso. Apontou a varinha para a carta e ela pegou fogo, as cinzas desaparecendo em seguida, era muito arriscado alguém saber que o trio estava na sede, e que ela tinha acesso a esse tipo de informação, que na opinião dela eram inúteis. O dia tinha sido tão bom, por que Voldemort e os comensais tinham que estragar tudo! Encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, dormindo um tempo depois.

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

"_Os gritos e apelos histéricos vindos de todos os lugares a desesperavam ainda mais no meio de toda aquela confusão, corria desviando dos corpos jazidos sem vida no chão barroso e dos feitiços que eram lançados em sua direção. As lágrimas não paravam de correr por seu rosto, sua vista estava embaçada e o corpo dolorido, as pernas estavam dormentes, mas ela não pararia de correr, por eles.  
_

_Vira seus pais serem assassinados brutalmente, sem dó nem piedade por comensais malditos, sempre os comensais, sempre Voldemort, sempre Tom! Seu pai havia tentado impedir que um comensal atingisse sua mãe e fora morto primeiro, em frente a elas, logo depois sua mãe e ela só conseguiu dizer: "Corra, Gina!", antes de se juntar ao seu pai. _

_E então ela começou a correr, desviando dos comensais, encontrou os gêmeos, e eles a puxavam pelas mãos, um dando cobertura ao outro, até que Fred foi atingido, Jorge gritou pra Gina continuar correndo, que Carlinhos estaria mais à frente esperando, ele iria dar cobertura, e assim ela o fez, mas não conseguiu chegar até Carlinhos, Rony a segurou no momento em que ela viu o corpo do irmão metros à frente, ele já sabia, encontraram Gui, e Rony voltou pra tentar ajudar Jorge, mas não foi muito longe. Gina estava desesperada, a voz de seus irmãos gritando para ela correr entravam pela sua cabeça. E por fim, Gui parou, e a segurou pelos dois braços, a encarou com carinho e disse: _

"_Gina, corra, não olhe pra trás, só pare quando chegar ao acampamento entendeu?" – disse carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo decidido. _

_Ela tentou falar, perguntar o que ele pretendia, gritar que não queria deixá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Voltou a correr sem olhar para trás, não viu os comensais o atacando, não o viu tentar impedi-los de lhe alcançar, só correu, o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam, e talvez eles não morressem em vão, se ela conseguisse se salvar._

_Não podia parar e chorar em cima dos corpos dos seus amados, ou acariciar os rostos salpicados de sardas pela ultima vez, os mesmo rostos que apareciam em cada lugar para onde ela olhava. Eles os tiraram dela do jeito mais cruel, mais nojento, mais doloroso. _

_Viu Draco mais à frente em correndo em sua direção, ele gritava alguma coisa, mas ela não conseguia ouvir direito, não havia nada, não ouvia nada, silêncio. De repente tudo ficou em câmera lenta, sentiu seu corpo cair, não conseguia mais se mover, sem tirar os olhos dele foi caindo, uma dor agonizante tomou conta de si, seu corpo bateu no chão, forçou seus olhos a ficarem abertos, mas era difícil demais... Viu o loiro, seu loiro, a alguns metros dela, todos os sons voltaram de uma vez e a voz dele entrou em sua mente..._

_- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Gina sentou na cama de uma vez, em estado de choque. Chorava e soluçava descontroladamente, a imagem dos assassinatos de sua família, vivas demais, se repetiam como um filme que não tinha intenção de acabar em sua mente. Seu corpo tremia, ela não conseguia se controlar, mordeu os lábios tentando conter um soluço, mas não conseguiu.

Sem pensar duas vezes levantou da cama, ainda era madrugada, calçou as chinelas, vestiu a capa por cima da roupa da noite anterior, com a qual havia dormido, colocou o capuz sobre os cabelos, e saiu do dormitório fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Passou correndo pelo salão comunal, quase dando um grito na Mulher Gorda que começou reclamar por ter sido acordada aquela hora, continuou correndo pelos corredores escuros do castelo, e só parou em frente a uma porta de carvalho.

**N/B**: Detalhe, que a N/A foi tão grandosa que ninguém tem mais paciência de ler N/B! Rsrsrs, blincadeila! Sem noção meu amor profundo de Gina com Draco nesse cap, yuhuu! Eu juro que roubo a fórmula da Kell pra conseguir essas cenas perfeitosas e vou dominar o mundooo! Em contrapartida, deu medo betar a parte triste! Não faz nada com nossos sardentinhos queridos, Kell, não seja má! E por favor, por favorzinho, que o Gui esteja bem!

E SIM, você FEZ uma coisa terrível, você deixou o Draco NA VONTADE, isso foi realmente abominável, Raquel Vieira! Ora bolas, vê se pode contrariar assim o Draco Jr, absurdo! E eu adorei a 'caixinha de musicas' dele, muito mais prática que Ipod, quero uma pra mim now!

Amo você! E QUERO SABER pra onde a Gina vai! (ou melhor, o que ela vai fazer no lugar, pq p onde ela vai eu já sei! metida)

Bjux! Ly.

**N/A: **OIEEEEEEEEEEEE PESSOASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AHHHH POBRE DA GINAAA! Eu que não queria ter um sonho desse, gente, bixinha!  
Bom... adorei o cap... MESMO... achei super fofo (até a hora que chegou a parte da carta, claro)... o Draco eh tão tudo neh gente, queria ele pra mim!  
XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
Bom... eu dei o melhor de mim pra esse sonho, serio, sou PESSIMA pra escrever coisas drásticas... coisas tristes... fico logo agoniada e tentando terminar logo...  
Mas acho que me saí razoavelmente bem...   
Quanto a Action... AI AI AI! Não me matem for fazer isso com o Draco Junior... ele deve tah roxo a essa altura... e coitado do Draco ter q tomar mais um banho frio... mas eu PRECISAVA! Bom... adorei essa action, serio... eu acho q minhas actions de Novos Rumos ficam bemmm melhores que minhas NCs das outras fics... eu sou muito cricri com Novos Rumos, viu... serio... se minhas leitoras tem fics assim, que são seus xodós... vão entender XP  
Ahhh... não resisti a cueca Calvin Klein meninas! UHUHUHU... quem de vcs tbm quer um loiro de CK preta levante a mão e grite EU!  
(Kellxinha levanta a mão e grita histericamente: EUUUUU!) hasuashusahsauhsauhsauashu  
Genteee... eu estava fazendo um flashback nas actions q eu jah escrevi e percebi q eu tenho uma marca: em todas Ginas da essa pegada na bunda... já repararam? Será que eu tenho uma coisa por bundas da minha q eu n sabia? Será que na vida passada eu era uma tarada por bundas?  
Ok... não se preocupem... _as vezes_ eu começo a pensar essas coisas meio loucas mesmo... XDDD  
Bom... as duas músicas que eu citei no cap são "Far Away" de Nickelback e "4 Ever" de The Veronicas que por sinal, eu ouvi demais enquanto passava o cap pro PC… 

Ahhhh... eu tenho q contar a vcs... antes de terminar o cap eu deixei a Lou curiosa, fiquei enrolando ela sobre actions... actionzinha... neh Lou?  
e a Ly achando que eu ia fazer alguma coisa TERRIVEL com eles! É tão engraçadooo! HSUAHUSHUASHUSHUSAHAUS  
Mas eh brincadeiras minhas lindas... vcs sabem q eu AMOOOOOOO VCSSSSSSSSSSS AO CUBOOOOOOOO!

Agradecimentos especiais tb p/ Paty, Bruby e Aninha Snape... q eu amo muitoooooooooooooooooo... apesar q as duas primeiras não andam mais lendo fics sabem? Mas tudo bemmm... elas ainda lêem a minha depois q eu insisto muito... e Aninha... minha companheira de idéias... de troca, troca de caderno a aula toda XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
AHHHHH... PODEM SE REVOLTAR COMO EU... A PATY VAI TIRAR "JOGADAS DE AMOR" DA NET!  
ME REVOLTO DIGO LOGO!  
mas eu espero q daki q um tempo ela tenha vonta de voltar a escrever e retome...

Nossa que nota GIGANTEEEE... acho que vocês nem leram até aqui neh... q fazer...

BEIJOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ENORMESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS PRA TODOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
**_Kellxinha Malfoy_**

**Dessinha: **Dessinha, minha lindaaaaa!  
é bom vc n me abandonar msm viu mocinha? XDDD  
Ainda bem q vc amou o cap passado...  
Fico tão felixxx... e espero q tenha amado esse tb...  
A fase love eh tao fofa neh... ai ai...  
Gostou da pegação?   
Uhuhuhu... tb queria um loiro assim...  
Meu sonho de consumo! Serio... as veses invejo tantoooo a Gina...  
Hauhsauhsauashu  
BEIJOSSSS ENORMESSSSSSSS LINDAAA!

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

Ann-Christin Snape: ANINHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

abraça apertadoXDDDDDDDDD

loooogiiicooooo q tem agradecimento especial pra vc...

tem alguma duvida disso? UHUHU

e logicoooo q vc vai continuar lendo meu caderno durante as aulas...

até na de Jean... será? Hsauhsausahuas

se bem q eu nem tenho escrito mtu do cap 11...

e sim... sua fic VAI sair esse ano... se Merlim quiser...

mas como eu quero (vc tb quer... neh?) n vou te deixar em paz!

Hsuashusahuashsuahu

Suas NCs são as melhores... serio...

Nada melhor q elas numa aula entediante... nem durante o resto do tempo xD

NC R/H? q NC R/H? me faço de cínica

Hasuashuashu... qm sabe neh miga XDDDD

E vc... nem se gabe mtu por saber do cap antes de todo mundo XDDDD

ahuashasuhaus  
BEIJAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ENORMEEEEEEEE!

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

**Miaka: **lindaaaaaaaaa

E ai... o q achou do cap?  
essa action foi melhor do q a q a Mulher Gorda atrapalhou n foi...  
fala serio... um loiro perfeitoooooo desses XDDD

asusahuashu

e agora ele se deu conta que ta apx de verdade vai ser um doce só esse namoro  
XDDDD  
Bjussssssss grandeeeessssssssss

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

**Belle Potter: **linda, que bom que vc gostou da fic...

Fico mtu felix...

Ahhh... o Draco é perfeitao msm neh...  
queria um desse pra mim!

Ashsausahu

Eu demorei pra att, mas o proximo acho q eh mais...

Infelizmente o 3º ano n me deixa escolha...

Apesar de escrever durante as aulas, coisa que não deveria estar fazendo...

Bomm... espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap tb XD

Beijinhosssssssss enormesssss

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

**Ara Potter: **Arinhaaaa...

Fico mtu felix em saber q vc acompanha a fic...

E mais ainda por ter me mandado uma review...

Espero q vc tenha gostado tanto desse cap quanto dos passados...

Ah... o Draco... eh tão tudo neh... ai ai...

E essa action eh uma das minhas favoritas... putsss!

Beijossssss grandesssssss lindaaa

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

**Lolita Malfoy: **oi lindaaaaa

Q bom q vc gostou do cap XDDD

O Draco é tão fofo quando ele quer neh?

Mas eu acho q ele tava com vontade de tirar ela do seria nesse cap XDDD

A mulher gorda eh uma coisa... serio... se eu fosse a Gina n sei o q tinha feito com ela na hora...

Mas tudo bem... o melhor ficou pra essa cap XDDD

Espero q o cap tenha feito jus a sal espectativa!

Beijosssss enormessssssssssssss

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

**Lou Malfoy: **MIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
agarraaa apertadooooo! XDDDD

Eu tenho q dizer q as suas reviews são, acho, umas das mais importantes q NR recebe...

Pq vc nunca me deixou desistir... e sempre teve do meu lado desde q a gente se conheceu, neh?

Isso eh tão importante pra mim, vc nem sabe... eu adoro te deixar curiosa...  
mas no fundo tenho uma coisinha q sempre me pergunta se vc vai gostar de como as coisas tão indo...  
quanto a rolar coisinhas (hasuhsauhsu)... eu sei q vc espera desesperadamente por isso...

E eu espero que essa actionzinha tenha suprido um pouquinho do seu desejo pela NC... ou soh aumentou?  
ok... eu acho q vc REALMENTE ficou com ódio da mulher gorda... n eh pra menos...   
ta com ódio da Gina nesse cap tb? Bixinha Louuuu!  
n acho q demorei mtuuuu a postar esse n...

Mas acho q o 11 vai demorar um pouquinho mais me escondo embaixo da mesa  
TE AMO LOUUUUUUUUUU!

Beijosssssssssssssssssssss enormeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssss migaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

**Rafinha M. Potter: **Rafinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Minha lindaaaaaaaaaa... faz tempo q a gente n se fala nehhh?

Espero q a correria tenha melhorado um pouco, mas 3º ano n eh mole n!

O pedido de namoro do Draco foi uma fofura msm... alias...  
ele sabe mtu bem ser fofo qnd quer... ai ai...  
e quanto ao quarto dele... mais privacidade... se conhecerem melhor...  
vc viu no que deu né? Inevitável não agarrar esse loiro... como ela conseguiu se manter sã?  
todo mundo se revoltou com a Mulher Gorda, serioooo... mas quanto aos amassos...  
n seria isso q impediria o Draquinho XDDDDDD  
e pode se preparando q vem NC por ai!  
consegui desenvolver um pouco o enredo... tá ficando bem legal...  
se bem que eu nunca sigo ele a risca mesmo! Hsauashusa  
Bom minha linda... espero q vc tenha gostado tanto desse cap quanto do passado...  
Beijosssssssssssssssssssssssssssss enormesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

**Franinha Malfoy: **oiii lindaaa...

Bom... eu sei que demorei um pouco pra postar o cap,  
vc provavelmente deve ter recebido o aviso de att e tals...  
o proximo, infelizmente, vai demorar mais um pouquinho...  
mas vou tentar ser o mais rápida que der... se bem que conciliar com o estudo do 3º ano eh barra...  
espero q vc tenha gostado do cap!  
beijossssss grandesssssssssss

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

**Ginny MM's: **oi lindaaaaaaa

Que reviewwww mais felixxx a suaaaa XDDDDDDDD

Encheu minha bola, serio... me deu vonade de meter a cara pra escrever mais!  
desculpa pela demora, eu acho que o proximo vai demorar mais que esse...  
mas fiquei mtu satisfeita com o resultado... mesmo!  
espero q vc tenah gostado desse cap tanto quanto dos outros   
e por sinal... adorei seu nick!

Beijossssss grandesssssssssssssssss

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

**Yullie Black Uzumaki: **Oiii lindaaa!  
desculpa a demora pra att…

O Harry realmente foi um canalha neh...  
eh uma pena pq em outras ocasiões ele consegue ser tão, tão... ai ai

Mas claroooo q quando o Draco chega é invitavel deseja-lo! XDDD

Espero q tenha gostado do cap... e da action!

Beijinhossssssssssssssssssss

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

**Grace Black: **oiii Grace!

Que bom que vc gostou da minha fic... mesmo... fico mtu felix com isso...

Sobre atrapalhar nas melhores partes... a culpa n foi minha... foi da Mulher Gorda...  
e nesse cap da Gina! Hasusahusahuashu  
O Draco vai MESMO morrer de frustração... até eu fiquei com pena dele nesse cap!  
XDDDD mas vc tem razão... outras oportunidades virão sim!  
desculpa a demora pra att!  
espero q vc tenha gostado do cap!  
beijosssss linda!

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

**Kamilla: **oi lindaaa!

Desculpe a demora pra att... minha vida anda uma loucura com o 3º ano...  
mas ta aqui o cap... fico mtu, mtu, mtu feliz em saber que vc gostou da minha fic...  
e o Harry ficou mesmo parecendo um canalha neh... ai ai... sera q ele muda?  
bom... espero q tenha gosatdo tanto desse cap quanto dos outros! XDD  
Beijinhossssss enormess!

**Kellxinha Malfoy**


	11. Desentendimentos e Reconciliações

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling... Infelizmente P

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando Draco resolve mudar de lado, e o único lugar seguro suficiente para ele ficar é a Toca.

_"(But) I'm not missing you  
I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
I'm not missing you  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I got life to do  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
But this time it's different  
I don't even feel the distance  
I'm not missing  
I'm not missing you"_

**( I'm Not Missing You – Stacie Orrico)**

Cap 11: Desentendimentos e Reconciliações ****

Gina corria sem rumo pelo jardim, o vento frio da madrugada mal iluminada batia contra seu rosto manchado de lágrimas. Estava com raiva, medo, se sentia como uma bonequinha de porcelana que ninguém brincava com medo de quebrar. Ela não queria ficar no castelo, queria ver seu irmão, se certificar que todos estavam bem, tirar esse peso do coração. Não se importava com sua segurança.

Tinha certeza que sua mãe jamais mentiria sobre a real situação de Gui. Ela sempre fora sincera sobre tudo, além disso, por mais que quisesse, Molly não poderia impedir os jornais de chegarem até a filha, que não pensaria duas vezes antes de sair atrás do irmão.

Instintivamente diminuiu o passo ao avistar a cabana de Hagrid, atrás dela a orla da Floresta Proibida se erguia imponente no escuro. Enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão. Para onde estava indo afinal?

Parou de andar. O som dos animais noturnos ecoava e se perdia no vazio. Não arriscaria passar pela floresta. Olhou em volta: nada. Deu um passo a frente.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando, ao olhar a floresta mais uma vez, viu o brilho dos olhos de algum animal encará-la. Fechou a capa em torno de si, dando dois passos pra trás. Viu surgir um segundo par de olhos e as folhas das árvores se mexerem. Assustada, andou mais uns passos para trás antes de virar e começar a correr em direção ao castelo.

Percorreu os corredores o mais silenciosamente possível até encarar a entrada do quarto do loiro. Encostada à parede do corredor, ao lado da porta, deixou-se chorar, as mãos lhe cobrindo o rosto, como se estivesse tentando esconder suas lágrimas do vazio.

Draco estaria dormindo, com certeza. Não queria acordá-lo, mas também não queria ficar sozinha. Queria que ele lhe abraçasse protetoramente e lhe deixasse chorar em seu ombro. E quando finalmente se acalmasse, queria ouvir a voz rouca pronunciar palavras de conforto, e ela acreditaria nelas, pois sabia que com ele estaria tudo bem. Voltou a enxugar o rosto, tentando se acalmar, algumas lágrimas teimavam em cair, mas ela não se importou.

Pensou nele no papel de "último protetor" do seu sonho. Seria mesmo ele o último a defendê-la? Seria ele que lutaria com ela, por ela, quando o fim estivesse próximo?

O miado da gata rabugenta de Filch, vindo do início do corredor, a tirou de seus pensamentos. _"Maldita gata!"_ – pensou.

Murmurou a senha quase num sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para ouvir a porta destrancar, virou a maçaneta devagar e entrou no quarto silenciosamente. Encarou a penumbra por instantes, sentindo falta dos poucos raios de luar que iluminavam o corredor.

À medida que seus olhos se acostumavam pode ter uma visão distorcida do loiro deitado em sua cama, e nesse momento desejou que fosse dia para poder admirá-lo.

Se deixou escorregar pela porta, evitando fazer barulho, a respiração suave do namorado quebrava o silêncio do quarto, fazendo-a sentir-se mais calma. Fechou os olhos tentando sincronizar sua respiração com a dele.

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

Draco acordou com uma sensação estranha, um peso sobre seu peito, tentou esfregar os olhos, mas seu braço esquerdo estava preso. Abriu os olhos rapidamente apenas para se deparar com uma cascata de cabelos vermelhos sobre seu ombro, uma mãozinha delicada pousada suavemente sobre seu peito nú.

"_Estou sonhando!" _– pensou

Gina, que tinha o rosto enfiado na curva de seu pescoço e a perna entre as dele, só se deu conta de que ele tinha acordado quando sentiu-o acariciar seus cabelos.

- Não quis te acordar. – a voz saiu abafada. 

_"Não estou sonhando!" _– pensou divertido, até notar que ela ainda estava com a roupa da noite anterior. 

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou preocupado, afastando um pouco o rosto na tentativa de encará-la, ela não respondeu. – Gina?

Se assustou com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Abraçou-a forte, do jeito que ela sabia que ele faria, e esperou que ela falasse.

- Meu irmão, Gui, foi... – a voz nada mais era que um sussurro, ele podia notar que ela estava se contendo para não cair novamente no choro, fazendo-o sentir um aperto no peito – ele foi atacado por comensais, mamãe me mandou uma carta ontem à noite me contando o que aconteceu, disse que estava tudo bem agora, que eu não me preocupasse, e principalmente que eu não tentasse sair do castelo pra vê-lo. – terminou de falar com dificuldade, algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, que Draco enxugou delicadamente.

- Então eu acabei dormindo e tive um pesadelo horrível. – a essa altura ela já voltara a soluçar, Draco a abraçava fortemente – Toda minha família morria para me salvar, e então, no final, você tentava me salvar, mas eu...

O silêncio voltou a tomar conta do quarto. Quando finalmente Draco percebeu que ela havia se acalmado, murmurou:

- Foi só um sonho. – acariciou os cabelos ruivos. Quando percebeu que ela não ia dizer nada, continuou:

- Você devia ter me acordado, Gina. E sua mãe está certa, você não deve sair daqui, é muito perigoso ruiva, você nem tem idéia. Não deveria nem ter ido lá fora sozinha. Prefiro que você fique aqui, protegida, junto de mim. – sussurrou aconchegando-a mais em seu peito.

- Eu sei, mas não pude me conter, quando soube que Gui se machucou, me senti perdida. Não tem como não me preocupar, principalmente agora com o trio fora. 

- O trio fora? – Draco perguntou.

- Sim, eles foram pra Ordem, preferia que eles estivessem aqui, ficaria menos preocupada.

- Mas eu pensei que nós não pudéssemos ir! – falou sério.

- Eu também pensava.

Draco não demonstrou nem a surpresa nem a raiva que estava sentindo, viu a ruiva fechar os olhos e pegar no sono instantes depois. Ele, ao contrário dela, não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Estava preocupado com essa guerra, trancado nesse castelo, sem ter noção do que acontecia lá fora. E agora o trio estava lá, tinha tido permissão para lutar, quando ele, por diversas vezes, teve esse pedido negado.

Estava na hora de ter outra conversa com Dumbledore.

**Kellxinha Malfoy__**

Draco andava apressado pelos corredores quase vazios. Depois de passar a manhã tentando colocar as idéias em ordem, finalmente Gina havia acordado e ido para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, de modo que ele pôde, finalmente, ir falar com o diretor.

Nem ele sabia porque não havia comentado nada com ela. Talvez por não ter certeza se Dumbledore lhe daria permissão para participar ativamente dessa guerra, talvez por saber que a namorada ficaria ainda mais desesperada se soubesse que tal possibilidade existia, talvez por que quanto mais tempo ele tivesse para pensar na reação dela, mais difícil seria. Mas ele tinha uma promessa a cumprir.

Se lembrou da ultima vez que esteve no escritório de Dumbledore, quando este lhe disse que manteria seus alunos o maior tempo possível no castelo. E quando o loiro voltou a insistir, dizendo que tinha capacidade suficiente para estar lá, viu o semblante calmo se fechar e pronunciar num tom firme que já havia tomado sua decisão. 

Estava tão inerte em pensamentos que nem parou para olhar quando, ao dobrar num corredor, esbarrou em Filch, que acabou derrubando um balde cheio de água suja no chão que estava terminando de limpar. Apenas ouviu distantes gritos de ódio. 

Andou ainda mais rápido ao avistar, no fim do corredor, a gárgula que daria entrada ao escritório. Parou um segundo em frente a ela, colocando sua expressão mais fria, antes de murmurar a senha (bolos sortidos) e vê-la mover-se.

Um brilho de surpresa passou pelos olhos acinzentados quando, ao entrar no escritório, percebeu que o diretor não estava sozinho, mas sim acompanhado do professor de poções.

- Draco, entre, entre, estávamos esperando. – a voz calma do diretor chegou até ele.

- Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape. – cumprimentou formalmente, sentando-se ao lado de Snape e encarando o diretor, que parecia avaliá-lo profundamente.

- Estávamos aqui conversando sobre o pedido que o senhor me fez. – o diretor continuou – Creio que já foi informado das novas circunstancias. –Draco assentiu – Claro que, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iriam, é o destino do Sr. Potter, não teve escolha. Quanto ao Sr. Weasley e a Srta Granger, tomaram uma decisão muito arriscada, muito digna, sim, mas muito arriscada. E mesmo com todas as nossas tentativas de fazê-los mudar de idéia, já era esperado que, depois de tantos anos juntos, fossem incapazes de abandonar uma pessoa tão amada numa hora tão difícil. É a importância que um tem para o outro, e o amor que um sente pelo outro, e a vida que um daria pelo outro, que vai protegê-los, mais do que qualquer auror. De modo que compreendemos suas decisões. Mas você, Draco, tem toda uma vida pela frente, você não é obrigado a fazer isso, apenas decidiu que quer isso.

- Eu tenho meus motivos, diretor. – a voz saiu fria. Por baixo da mesa matinha os punhos fechados, a imagem da mãe caindo no chão voltando à sua mente, juntamente com todo o ódio que sentia pelo seu pai e a promessa de vingança.

- Draco. – Snape sussurrou – Não seremos nós que vamos impedi-lo, se eu tivesse que tomar essa decisão, acredite, jamais deixaria você colocar os pés fora desse castelo, a menos que estivesse seguro. – Draco fez menção de interromper, mas Snape continuou. – O que está acontecendo lá fora é algo muito maior, e muito mais perigoso do que você possa sequer imaginar, não se compara a nada do que você já vivenciou na vida, na verdade, podemos dizer que nada do que você sabe chega a significar muita coisa, tamanha a proporção dessa guerra. Ninguém está seguro lá fora. As pessoas estão trancadas nos porões de suas casas, rezando para que passem despercebidas. Os trouxas estão sendo queimados vivos, seu mundo está um caos. Ninguém pode mais sair na rua sem correr o risco de virar parte dessa carnificina. Você não tem idéia da gravidade da situação. Você tem uma escolha Draco, você pode ficar aqui, não faz sentido fazer parte disso.

- Minha decisão já foi tomada, Severo. Eu não quero ficar aqui. – as juntas dos dedos estavam brancas, tamanha a raiva do loiro. – Ninguém é capaz de entender meus motivos, mas eles são suficientes para me levar até lá.

- Bom Draco, acredito que seus motivos são os mesmos que o levaram a me procurar nas férias. Em nenhum momento traiu nossa confiança, por isso não vejo razão para que não possa permitir que vá para o campo de batalha. Mas deixo claro que não gostaria que fosse desse modo, não acredito que esteja tomando a decisão certa.

- Diretor, certa ou não, minha decisão está tomada. – falou decidido. __

- Peço que mais uma vez pense se é isso mesmo que você quer. – Dumbledore insistiu – Você acredita que vale a pena correr o risco de perder o que você tem de mais valioso? Você acredita, Draco, sinceramente, que qualquer que seja o motivo que está dentro de você, vale mais do que você tem hoje? - Draco não respondeu – Pense nisso.

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

O loiro caminhava elegantemente ao lado do professor de poções, andavam em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Ao chegar ao corredor do quarto do loiro, o professor parou e o encarou, pode ver o ódio pelo pai emanar dele. Conhecia o aluno bem demais para saber que não deixaria a morte da mãe barato. E também que só haveria uma razão no mundo que o faria mudar de idéia.

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Draco.

Avaliou a expressão do professor por uns instantes antes de responder. 

- Eu sei.

- Caso você decida ir – resmungou - me encontre após o toque de recolher na orla da floresta proibida. De lá andaremos até o portão que separa o território de Hogwarts da estrada que chega até Hogsmead. Teremos dois aurores de guarda, que irão conosco. 

- Certo.

- Ainda pode mudar de idéia.

- Isso não vai acontecer.

- Pense no que Dumbledore falou, Draco.

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

Draco estava sentado na poltrona do seu quarto, encarava as chamas da lareira sem realmente prestar atenção nelas. Passara a maior parte do tempo ali, refletindo sobre as palavras de Dumbledore e de Snape.

Engraçado como a vida era contraditória. No momento em que tudo estava parecendo se ajeitar, que estava bem, feliz, que tinha Gina ao seu lado, nesse momento, Dumbledore resolve permitir que o trio parta para a ordem, trazendo-o de volta ao mundo real.

Tinha deixado a vingança de lado por um tempo. Mantinha a cabeça ocupada demais com uma certa ruiva para pensar nisso. Mas agora era inevitável. Ele teria que ir. 

Por um momento desejou que Dumbledore não o deixasse ir. Assim não teria escolha à não ser ficar com sua ruiva, armando seus planos de vingança ao longe, passando as informações necessárias para a ordem.

Viu a ruiva entrar no quarto, vestia apenas uma capa, por cima de uma camisola branca. Viu-a sorrir para ele e andar suavemente em sua direção. Tentou ficar calmo, sentia seu coração bater a mil, mas não poderia falar com ela desse jeito.

- Oi loiro!! – sussurrou dando-lhe um selinho – Já estava indo deitar quando recebi sua coruja.

Draco ainda fitou as chamas por um tempo, antes de encará-la. Ela mantinha uma expressão confusa no rosto, deixando-o ainda mais apreensivo. Ensaiou essa conversa tantas vezes e agora não sabia qual seria a maneira mais fácil de dizer isso.

Respirou fundo antes de levantar e se dirigir a ela. Passou a ponta dos dedos de leve pelas bochechas salpicadas de sardas. Viu-a fechar os olhos, querendo absorver totalmente a sensação do seu toque. 

Levou os lábios de encontro aos dela, beijando-a carinhosamente. Sentiu-a passar os braços pela sua nuca. Mas não demorou muito, não poderia adiar isso por mais tempo.

Puxou-a pela mão em direção a cama, sentando-se de frente para ela. Ela tinha uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Draco, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupada.

- Gina, isso vai ser difícil, então me escuta tá? - ao ouvir essas palavras a ruiva teve certeza que algo não estava bem, sentiu um aperto no peito enquanto esperava ele continuar.

- Eu resolvi mudar de lado, na verdade o que me fez mesmo tomar a decisão de sair de casa, foi que um dia eu escutei meus pais discutindo e fui ver o que estava acontecendo. – ele falava baixo, a voz soava calma, mas na verdade ele estava sentindo um turbilhão de sentimentos. Sabia que se não lhe contasse a verdade, ou parte dela, ela jamais entenderia. – Meu pai dizia que eu iria me tornar comensal, e minha mãe retrucava dizendo que eu não podia ir, porque o lado das trevas ia perder, mas ele não quis ouvir. A discussão chegou a um ponto, que eu vi meu pai lançar uma maldição imperdoável na minha mãe. Meu pai, matou minha mãe, Gina.

A ruiva estava em choque, nunca imaginou que uma coisa dessas pudesse ter acontecido com o loiro. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver uma única lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, a que ele rapidamente enxugou.

- Draco, eu não sabia, eu sinto muito! – murmurou fazendo menção de abraçá-lo, mas ele não deixou.

- Minha mãe morreu para me salvar, Gina... E nesse dia eu decidi que não faria mais parte do lado das trevas. Por isso mudei de lado, por isso estou ajudando a Ordem. – ele parou um instante. – Há um tempo eu pedi ao diretor permissão para ir para a guerra. – ela gelou – E ele me respondeu que não deixaria nenhum aluno sair do castelo, enquanto pudesse. Eu me conformei com isso, tinha até esquecido, na verdade, até você me dizer que o trio foi. 

- Draco... – ela começou, mas ele continuou falando.

- Hoje eu fui conversar com o diretor novamente, e ele me deu permissão para ir.

- Você não pode ir. – ela começou – Você não pode, você enlouqueceu? Tem noção do que tem acontecido fora dos muros desse castelo? Tem? – ela tentava manter a calma.

- Eu preciso, ruiva. Eu tenho que ir. – Draco elevou um pouco o tom de voz, ela tinha que entender.

- Não Draco, você não tem que ir, o que você pretende fazer lá fora, afinal? Está louco. Não vou te deixar ir.

- Gina, entenda..

- NÃO ME PEÇA PARA ENTENDER!!! – todo o desespero tomou conta de si, levantou da cama e o encarou – VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DA QUANTIDADE DE PESSOAS CAÇANDO VOCÊ? TEM? E VOCÊ QUER MARCHAR EXATAMENTE EM DIREÇÃO A ELAS??

- GINA, ENTENDA, EU PRECISO IR!!! POR FAVOR, ENTENDA! – Draco também perdeu o controle, sabia que não seria fácil, mas ela teria que entender. Viu o rosto da ruiva ficar vermelho, fazendo as sardas do seu rosto delicado desaparecerem.

- NÃO DRACO, VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA, VOCÊ NÃO VAI!!

- NÃO É COMO SE VOCÊ PUDESSE DECIDIR ISSO VIRGINIA, EU SÓ TE PEÇO PARA ENTENDER!

- EU NÃO VOU ENTENDER COISA NENHUMA! COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ENTENDA QUE VOCÊ VAI PARTIR PARA A GUERRA? – Gina gritou, as lágrimas que ela estava tentando ao máximo segurar, agora corriam soltas pelo seu rosto.

Draco respirou fundo, encarou a ruiva a sua frente, não adiantaria discutir com ela. Sentiu seu coração apertar quando ela começou a chorar, mas não podia se dar por vencido. Ao longe ouviu o toque de recolher, indicando que não deveria demorar muito a ir.

Andou em direção a ela devagar, subiu as mãos por seus braços, parando-as em seu rosto, acariciou levemente a pele delicada, sentindo um aperto no peito ao pensar que poderia ser a ultima vez. Gina voltou a fechar os olhos com o contato, sentiu os lábios dele nos seus.

O beijo tinha tanto sentimento que ela soube, ele estava se despedindo. Não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas de correrem livres pelo seu rosto, deixando o beijo com um gosto salgado.

Agarrou a gola da camisa dele com força, sentiu as mãos dele sobre as suas. Uma dor imensa havia se apoderado do seu peito, uma dor tão grande que até respirar doía. Os soluços altos quebravam o silêncio do quarto. Gina sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Sentiu seu corpo escorregar em direção ao chão, a única força que tinha a matinha presa a camisa dele. Draco se abaixou devagar, soltou as mãos da ruiva de sua camisa cuidadosamente, acariciou o rosto dela mais uma vez e voltou a levantar, andando em direção a porta do quarto.

Não era capaz de dizer mais nada, não seria capaz de dizer adeus, sentiu uma dor imensa ao ver sua ruiva ali no chão, queria abraçá-la e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem, queria ficar com ela, mas não podia. Sentiu mais algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, a que ele enxugou rapidamente, enquanto andava em direção a saída do castelo.   
**  
**   
**Kellxinha Malfoy**

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando atrás de si, Gina sentiu que estava desabando, nada no mundo podia se comparar à dor que estava sentindo. As lágrimas caiam pelo seu rosto e molhavam o chão em volta de si, seus soluços eram incontroláveis. Não conseguia sequer respirar.

Tinha medo de perdê-lo, o que seria dela sem ele? O que seria dela sem a sua metade? Ela já não sabia o que era viver sem ele. Não era possível. Soluçou mais alto quando sentiu uma pontada ainda maior de dor em seu peito.

Seu amor estava marchando para a morte e ela o tinha deixado ir. Ela o tinha deixado ir. Não podia, não podia ficar ali no chão, correndo o risco de perdê-lo para sempre. Tinha quer fazer alguma coisa.

Com esse pensamento levantou do chão, fazendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

Draco andava vagarosamente pelos jardins, parecia que carregava o mundo nas costas. Sentia os pés afundarem na grama molhada do jardim, os grossos pingos de chuva batiam contra seu rosto, mas ele não se importava.

Não tinha se afastado nem 10 metros do castelo quando a ouviu gritar seu nome. Parou de andar, mas não se virou.

- DRACOOOOOO!!!!! – Gina corria pelo jardim, a chuva já havia ensopado a camisola branca, mas ela não se importava. Nem sequer reparou que sua capa caíra no meio do caminho.

Parou de correr quando estava a mais ou menos um metro dele. Esperou que ele a olhasse, mas foi em vão.

- Draco, por favor, você não pode ir, por favor! – Gina sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Ele suspirou cansado, as mãos no bolso, virou de modo que pudesse encará-la mas se arrependeu no estante seguinte. A camisola, agora transparente, havia se colado ao corpo da ruiva, o cabelo vermelho escorria pelos ombros, o contorno dos seios subindo e descendo rapidamente enquanto ela ofegava. Naquele momento ele achou que a palavra perfeita era pouco para descrever sua ruiva.

Encarou os olhos chocolates por instantes, cheios de amor e esperança, ele não podia ficar ali, ou acabaria desistindo de cumprir sua promessa, mas ele não podia. 

- Me perdoa Gina! – sussurrou antes de voltar a caminhar em direção a orla da floresta.

- DRACO, POR FAVOR, EU TE AMO!!! – ouviu-a gritar.

Foi como se tivesse levado um choque. Ele tinha consciência da intensidade do sentimento que existia entre eles, mas ouvi-la gritar que o amava fez seu corpo todo ficar sem reação. No instante seguinte estava caminhando apressadamente até ela, e sem pensar duas vezes, juntou os lábios aos dela. Foi um beijo intenso, apaixonado, repleto de amor, banhado pela água da chuva que se misturava às lágrimas que ainda caiam dos olhos castanhos. 

Separaram-se para respirar e a ruiva o abraçou apertado. Segurou-a pela cintura, e a afastou um pouco, de modo que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

- Eu também te amo Gina. – sussurrou. Abraçaram-se novamente por uns minutos, até que Draco quebrou o silêncio.

- Agora ruiva, eu preciso que você entenda que por mais difícil que seja te deixar, eu preciso ir.

Ela o encarou séria.

- Você me disse Draco, que sua mãe deu a vida dela para salvar a sua. E é assim que você retribui? Indo em direção à morte? – falou séria. Percebeu que tinha toda a atenção dele. - Não é justo o que você está fazendo, nem com ela, nem comigo, muito menos com você. Você me disse que por isso passou para o nosso lado, você não precisa estar lá para ficar do nosso lado, Draco. Do meu lado. – as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer – Eu preciso de você, eu amo você! – voltou a abraçá-lo com força – Não me abandona, por favor.

Sentiu-o abraçar de volta, mantendo-a segura em seus braços. As palavras dela martelando em sua cabeça.

- Gina, eu também te amo, muito! Mas por favor, entenda, eu não tenho escolha! – murmurou desesperado, ele queria acreditar incondicionalmente no que estava dizendo, mas no fundo do seu coração não sentia isso. Desde a morte de sua mãe ele tinha uma idéia fixa de vingança, algo que em que ele se segurou. E de repente, na hora das coisas se concretizarem, parecia tudo errado. Parecia que essa havia sido a pior decisão a tomar, mas admitir isso não seria fraquejar? Fraquejar diante da promessa que fez ao espírito de sua mãe?

Então as palavras de Gina ecoaram na sua mente. Sua mãe não queria que ele fizesse parte dessa guerra. Estava tão cego de raiva que acreditava que o único modo de se vingar era ir até lá e acabar com a raça de Lucius, quando na verdade não era bem assim.

- Nós, sempre temos uma escolha, Draco! – a voz doce da ruiva entrou por seus ouvidos, mas não disse nada. Os pensamentos indo e vindo rapidamente.

- Se você for, eu quero ir com você. – ouviu-a sussurrar, deixando-o em choque. No mesmo instante sua mente se esvaziou. Encarou a namorada, perplexo. Ela tinha os úmidos olhos chocolates fixos no seu, uma expressão determinada no rosto.

Não, de maneira nenhuma ele a deixaria sair daquele castelo. A imagem de Gina sozinha no meio de um campo de batalha tomou conta da sua mente. Ela era valiosa demais para ele. Ela era tudo para ele. E nesse momento as palavras de Dumbledore fizeram sentido. Nada no mundo valeria a vida da sua ruiva. Nenhuma vingança no mundo.

Abraçou-a ainda mais forte, como se quisesse mate-la protegida. Sentia o corpo delicado dela tremer entre seus braços e se deu conta que ela vestia apenas uma fina camisola. Sem pensar duas vezes colocou-a no colo e voltou a andar em direção ao castelo. Ela, que passava os braços ao redor de sua nuca, afastou o rosto da dobra do seu pescoço para encará-lo.

- Nos não vamos a lugar nenhum, ruiva.

- Promete? Promete que você não vai me deixar? – perguntou séria

- Nunca, nunca vou te deixar.

**Kellxinha Malfoy**

À medida que Draco se aproximava da entrada do seu quarto ele sentia a influencia que Gina tinha sobre seu corpo. Tentava de toda maneira não baixar os olhos, pois tinha certeza que se fizesse isso não conseguiria se controlar.

Gina tinha o rosto enfiado na curva do seu pescoço. A respiração quente em contato com sua pele fria e as unhas acariciando sua nuca estavam deixando-o arrepiado.

Um suspiro escapou pelos seus lábios quando, ao entrar no quarto, ela roçou os lábios e mordiscou seu pescoço.

Colocou-a no chão levou as mãos firmes à cintura dela, puxando-a para si. Como resposta, Gina deslizou as mãos da nuca dele, pelo abdome, e voltando a subir pelas costas.

Draco virou o rosto e capturou a boca da namorada num beijo demorado, abraçou-a forte, de modo que pode sentir seus seios comprimidos contra seu peito, causando uma pontada no baixo ventre.

Levou uma mão à nuca dela, puxando-a ainda mais de encontro a si e intensificando o beijo. As línguas acariciavam desejosamente a outra já conhecida. Afastavam as bocas por segundos, apenas para respirar e voltavam a uni-las.

Draco passeava a mão firmemente pelo corpo delicado, descia pelas costas, passava pelo quadril. Suspendeu uma perna da ruiva, intensificando o contato e fazendo-a arfar.

Gina tinha medo que seus joelhos não agüentassem, tinhas as duas mãos no ombro do loiro, como se a segurasse. Sentiu-o soltar sua coxa e subir a mão pela sua barriga, por cima da camisola, de encontro ao seu seio.

Draco não pode deixar de sorrir quando, ao acariciar o mamilo dela suavemente com o polegar, ela soltou um leve gemido entre o beijo.

Desceu as mãos firmemente pela lateral do corpo dela, ate a barra da camisola, levantando-a, sem desencostar as mãos do corpo dela, deixando-a ainda mais arrepiada.

- Gina? Você realmente quer isso? – perguntou encarando profundamente os olhos castanhos. – Porque, sabe, esse é o melhor momento para parar.

- Eu não quero parar, Draco! – respondeu sorrindo e vendo-o sorrir de volta.

Draco jogou a camisola molhada em um canto qualquer do quarto atrás de si e encarou o corpo da namorada com desejo. Viu que a ruiva estava vermelha, um misto do beijo com a vergonha e sorriu para ela.

Desceu os olhos, viu algumas sardas que salpicavam seu pescoço, seus seios eram pequenos, proporcionais ao corpo delicado, tinham os mamilos eretos, primeiramente pelo frio, depois pelas carícias. 

Gina usava apenas uma calcinha branca que na opinião dele era totalmente descartável.

Encarou os olhos castanhos, querendo passar segurança. Sabia que seria o primeiro a tocar seu corpo de forma tão íntima, o único se dependesse dele, e queria ir devagar. Queria que fosse perfeito. 

Deslizou as mãos pelos braços dela até os ombros, brincou com uns fios de cabelo que ela tinha colado neles devido à chuva. Desceu as mãos pelos seios dela, roçando suavemente e indo para a cintura, onde a puxou de encontro a si.

Voltou a unir os lábios aos dela com desejo. Sentia o sangue pulsar na sua veia, uma pontada no baixo ventre. Sentiu Gina soltar a capa que ele estava usando e levar as mãos tremulas para os botões de sua camisa, que logo depois se juntou à capa no piso do quarto.

Ela acariciava seu abdome firmemente, as mãos subiam e desciam pelo seu peito, antes de fazer o mesmo em suas costas, juntando mais os corpos. Draco soltou um gemido rouco quando os seios nus da namorada foram de encontro ao seu peito, também nu.

Foi andando com Gina em direção à cama, aproveitou quando ela caiu para tirar suas calças e sapatos, ficando apenas com uma cueca preta. Colocou os braços, um em cada lado, do rosto dela, e foi descendo o corpo devagar sobre o dela, unindo primeiro as bocas desejosas.

Gina perdeu uma batida do coração quando sentiu o peso do corpo de Draco contra o seu. Sentiu o volume da sua excitação vir de encontro ao seu corpo e não conseguiu segurar um gemido.

Draco levou a mão esquerda à perna de Gina, trazendo-a de encontro a si e aumentando o contato. Movimentou o quadril levemente, de modo que ela pudesse sentir o efeito que tinha sobre o corpo dele. 

Gina jogou a cabeça para trás arfando quando Draco também levou a boca ao seu seio. Ele mordiscava e lambia provocantemente, alternando entre um seio e outro.

Quando Draco sentiu que a ruiva estava mais relaxada, voltou a beijá-la. Foi descendo a mão pela barriga dela, e sentiu-a prender a respiração quando encontrou os pelos ruivos mais abaixo.

Encarou-a esperando que ela pedisse para ele parar, mas ao invés disso ela voltou a beijá-lo. Draco jogou a calcinha longe e acariciou entre as pernas dela, sentindo o nível de excitação da namorada. Viu-a gemer quando deu mais atenção àquela área, fazendo movimentos circulares com o polegar.

Gina mantinha as mãos firmes no ombro dele. Ela nunca tinha sentido aquilo, um turbilhão de sensações que ela não saberia descrever. Sentia seu corpo amolecer, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia querer explodir. 

Draco tirou a cueca e voltou a ficar por cima da namorada. Gina desceu a mão meio tremula para acariciar o membro dele, mas ele prendeu as duas sobre a cabeça dela.

- Hoje, eu só quero que você sinta. – sussurrou. Gina ia protestar, mas ele a calou com um beijo.

Acariciou a parte entre as coxas dela com seu membro, provocando-a e ao mesmo tempo deixando com que ela se acostumasse com a sensação e arrancando um suspiro dela.

Draco soltou as mãos dela, que deslizaram pelas suas costas e pararam em seus ombros, enquanto as dele deslizavam para as pernas dela, dobrando-as, de modo a aumentar o contato entre eles.

Draco sentia seu membro pulsando, implorando para estar dentro dela, mas ele queria ir com calma. Acariciou as coxas alvas, as mãos subindo e descendo firmemente.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou cauteloso, a voz rouca. Ela assentiu. – Eu vou bem devagar, pra você se acostumar, tá? Se você sentir qualquer coisa você me diz! Pode dizer, que eu paro, tá?

- Draco, é normal sentir uma dorzinha! – ela murmurou com um sorriso doce.

- Mas se você quis...

Gina puxou a nuca do namorado de encontro a si, interrompendo o que ele ia falar. Ela sentiu ele entrar dentro de si e a primeira reação foi travar. 

Ele interrompeu o beijo e voltou a encará-la. Tinha tentado fazer isso o mais devagar e superficialmente possível. Ficou parado, esperando que ela se acostumasse com a sensação de tê-lo dentro de si.

Quando sentiu que o corpo da namorada ia relaxando sob o seu, voltou a se movimentar. No início o ritmo era lento, Gina deslizava as mãos pelas costas dele, puxando-o para si. Ele tinha as mãos em suas coxas, às vezes deslizando pela lateral de seu corpo.

Ouviu a ruiva gemer baixinho à medida que o ritmo aumentava acompanhado com um ou outro gemido seu. Ela deslizou a mão até sua bunda, puxando-o de encontro a si, fazendo-o a penetrar mais profundamente, ao que ambos responderam com um gemido alto.

Gina cruzou as pernas ao redor do seu corpo pedindo por mais. Ela pronunciava seu nome entre os gemidos e ele achava que não ia agüentar por muito tempo.

- Gina...eu...eu acho que... – começou a murmurar no momento em que sentiu a explosão no baixo ventre.

A ruiva ouviu um gemido alto e o corpo de Draco se contorceu sobre o seu. Sentiu, extasiada, o líquido quente do namorado invadi-la.

Draco fez menção de se mover, para sair de cima dela, mas ela o abraçou carinhosamente. O loiro suspirou profundamente, tentando controlar os temores que ainda passavam por seu corpo, deitado com a cabeça no colo da namorada, as pernas entrelaçadas, sentia seu corpo formigar.

Gina sentia-se completamente extasiada. Nunca imaginou que tudo tinha proporções muito maiores do que ouvira falar. Acariciava os fios loiros molhados de suor, assim como o resto de seus corpos. Sentia um prazer tão grande, uma paz tão grande.

- Como você se sente? – perguntou o loiro com uma voz rouca.

- Sinceramente? –ela perguntou pensativa. Ele levantou a cabeça e a encarou. Ela sorriu para ele antes de murmurar: Completa!

"**I carry your heart with me (I carry it in  
my heart) I am never without it (anywhere  
I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing, my darling)  
I fear no fate(for you are my fate, my sweet)  
I want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
And It's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
And whatever a sun will always sing is you**

Here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
And the sky of the sky of a tree called life;  
Which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)  
And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)"

**_N/B: _**Kell, é nóis na fita! Rsrs!! Eu acho que você já imagina, você já sabe muito bem disso, que esse capitulo deu um show!! Desde a cena do sofá que eu te digo que você escreve NC very good e eis aqui a maior prova! Eu estou tão feliz que o Draco tenha desistido de ir pra a guerra que mal posso me expressar!! Afinal ele não é um herói, ele é um sonserino, aquilo seria uma grande cilada!

Desculpe eu ter sumido dias antes de você viajar, mas você sabe, a minha prova foi terça (e eu fui bem!) e eu mal podia respirar antes dela! Depois disso, ontem fiquei sem net, a minha net está uma bagunça, só conecta quando bem quer!!

Parabéns pelo cap, valeu a pena pela demora, tenho certeza que todo mundo irá te perdoar!! O Draco é um fofo e eu sinto muito pelos garotos que não são como ele! Por fim, espero que depois de tanto tempo eu não tenha perdido o jeito como beta.

Mil beijinhos!

Ly.

**N/A: **OIIIIIIIIII GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Primeira coisa a dizer: MILHOESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS DE DESCULPASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Esse cap era pra julho, e olha só... dezembro!!! (envergonhada)  
Eu sei que nada que eu disser vai justificar minha falta com vcs... mas Deus sabe como eu tentei escrever esse cap de lah pra cah!!!!  
foi mta coisa na minha cabeça ao msm tempo, col, vest, e mais um monte de coisas!!!!!

Bom... esse cap eu soh posso dedicar... primeiramente a primeira pessoa q me incentivou a escrever uma NC... a Lou... minha miga linda q eu amo mtuuuu!!!! Q acompanha NR desde o começo, cresceu com ela!!!  
A segunda pessoa qm eu quero dedicar... porem não menos importante eh minha amiga Aninha Snape... q tb ficou no meu peh por essa NC ' tb amo infinitamenteee...  
mtu o brigada por tudo, vcs são mtu mtu mtu especiais pra mim!!!!!  
Alias... a presença de Snape nesse cap (blarggggg) eh homenagem a Aninha tb ' ela sabe!!! Ahasusahusa

Beijossssssssss enooooorrrrrrrrrmeeeeeeeesssssss pra Ly, minha beta linda do meu coração, minha amiga e minha cunhada!!!!!!! Lyyyy te amooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bjuuuuuu tb pra Paty e Bruby, q eu acho difícil lerem, mas a esperança é a ultima q morre!!!! AMO VCS!!!!!!!!  
Bjusssssss tb pro meu par, q desde o momento q leu NR encheu minha bola!!! Hehehe!!! E, eu sei que vc vai sentir vergonha desse cap!!! HSAUSHAUHS! BJusssssss parrrr!!!!!!

Quero agradecer mtuuuuuuuuuuuuu por todas as reviews q vcs me mandaram, o maior numero de reviews q NR recebeu foi pro cap passado!!!!  
Mtu obrigada por tudoooo!!!!!!!!

Esse poema eh chamado _I Carry Your Heart With Me_, de EE Cummings  
aki tah a tradução XDDDDDDDDD

"Carrego o teu coração comigo (carrego-o em meu coração)  
Nunca estou sem ele (onde eu vou tu vais, querida;  
e o que é feito só por mim és tu que fazes, meu amor)  
eu não temo nenhum destino (tu és o meu destino, meu doce)  
eu não quero outro mundo (pela tua beleza ser o meu mundo, minha verdade)  
e tu és seja o que for que a lua signifique  
e o que quer que o sol cante sempre és tu

aqui está o segredo mais profundo que ninguém sabe  
(a raíz da raíz e o botão do botão  
e o céu do céu da árvore chamada vida;  
a qual cresce mais alto do que a alma pode esperar ou a mente pode esconder)  
e este é o milagre que mantém as estrelas separadas

carrego o teu coração (carrego-o em meu coração)"

Lindo neh não???? XDDD  
n sei quando vai sair o próximo cap gente, mas prometo q n vai demorar tanto qnt esse!!!  
Brigada por tudooo!!!!  
Beijosssssssssssssssssssss Millllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
**Kellxinha Malfoy **

**Lara: **Olá minha linda!!!!  
além de pedir desculpas pela demora para atualizar a fic, queria agradecer sua review!!!  
Só posso dizer que as coisas vão complicar um pouco para Draco e Gina agora, mas que de maneira nenhuma eu tenho a intenção de matá-lo. Longe de mim, eu sem o Draco não sou eu!!!!! XDDDDDD  
Tb tenho que dizer que a Gina não vai perder a chance de apertar a bunda dele...  
adoooooooooraaa!!! Hasushausahusa  
Bjusssssssssssss Enormessssss

_**Kellxinha**_

**Gabiii: **Gabiii lindaa!!! Brigadãooo pela review!!!  
Sinto muito ter deixado você esperando tanto por esse cap.  
Ainda mais por saber que você estava tão ansiosa por ele.  
Sinto muito mesmo!  
Espero de todo o coração que o cap compense a espera!!!!  
Quero saber sua opinião, ok???  
Beijosssssss grandeeeesssss!!!!!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Beca Malfoy: **Becaaaa!!!!  
Fico muito feliz, de verdade, por saber que você gosta tanto da minha fic.  
É muito gratificante!!!  
Sinto muito ter demorado tanto com o cap. Ainda mais por você estar ansiosa por ele, e também espero que tenha valido a pena esperar. Que você tenha gostado tanto dele quanto do passado!!!  
Beijossssssss grandessss linda!!!!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Miaka: **Miakaaa!!!!!!!!!!  
Como vc anda linda???  
Foi mtu bom saber que você gostou do cap!!!  
Vc achou que a Gina ia direto para o quarto do Draco, mas olha ai!!!  
Se fosse eu teria ido diretinho pro quarto dele, massss fazer o que neh, essa ruiva louca!!!  
Espero que tenha gostado da NC!!!!  
Beijossssssss enormessss linda!!!!

_**Kellxinha**_

**LolitaMalfoy: **Lolitaaa!!!!!  
Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do cap!!! Mil desculpas pela demora, espero que tenha compensado!!!  
Engraçado como o Draco anda mais sensível quanto aos sentimentos femininos depois do que aconteceu com a mãe dele. Mas nesse cap eu quase duvidei disso. Ainda bem que ele resolveu ficar!!!  
Estou esperando ansiosamente sua opinião sobre o cap!!!!  
Beijossss Enormessssssss

_**Kellxinha**_

**Bibica: **Oiii linda!!!!!  
Fico muito satisfeita por saber que você tem gostado da fic!!!  
Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb, apesar da demora!!!! (mil desculpassss)  
Beijosssssss grandeeessss

_**Kellxinha**_

**.ºSrtá. Felton . leg: **Oiiiiiiii lindaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!  
Fiquei imensamente feliz quando li sua review, ela foi incrivelmente inspiradora!!!  
Só tenho que agradecer por gostar tanto da minha fic, e pelas suas energias positivas!!! Muito Obrigada!!! E também preciso me desculpar (imensamente) pela demora do cap!!!  
Tenho que dizer tb que sua review me arrancou umas boas gargalhadas!!!  
Sim, o Draco foi consolar a Gina, o foufo, mas tenho que confessar que eu sou um pouco ciumenta quando se trata do loiro!!! Ahsusahasu  
Vc eh pervertida igual a Gina??? HSUHASUHSUHSAU  
Ok, bem vinda ao clube!!!! Assim, espero imensamente que tenha gostado da NC!!!!  
Vc tb foi uma das pessoas que chegou mais perto de um futuro problema pro casal!!! Algo que vc imaginou que aconteceria no cap passado!! Mas psiuuuu... acho q jah falei demaisss!!!! hasusahuashusahsua  
Não precisa se preocupar por não ter comentado o cap 9, mas não posso negar que estou morrendo de curiosidade para saber sua opinião sobre esse!!!  
Beijosssssssssss enormessssssss lindaaa!!!!!!!

_**Kellxinha**_

**CahMJ's: **Oláááááá lindaaa!!!!!!!!  
Fico mtu feliz por saber que vc gosta da minha fic!!!! Obrigada!!!!  
D/G realmente é um shipper espetacular, meu favorito!!! Acho que leio fics D/G a uns 4, 5 anos!!! Mas só comecei a escrever mesmo ano passado!!! Fico radiante por saber que minha fic estimula vc a continuar lendo fics D/Gs, se vc quiser posso te dar umas dicas de fics responsáveis por eu ser apx por esse casal e também por escrever!!!!

Beijossssssss grandessssss!!!!!!!!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Catarina: **Oiiii linda!!!!!!!!!  
Fico mtu feliz que vc tenha gostado do cap, e tb por saber que vc n me abandonou!!!  
Senti falta das suas reviews!!! bico  
O sonho da Gina não foi premonitório não, graças a Merlim, nem eu suportaria!!!!  
Tb não quer dizer que as coisas voltem a ser apenas rosas, neh???  
Desculpas imensas pela demora para att!!!  
Espero ansiosamente pela sua opinião sobre o cap!!!!  
Beijoooessssssss!!!!!!!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Lou Malfoy: **LOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

agarra apertado  
MILHOESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS DE DESCULPASSSSSSSSSSSSS PELA DEMORAAAA!!!!  
Ma vc sabe miga, toda a complicação da minha vida nos últimos meses, eu simplesmente n consegui colocar NR em primeiro lugar. E de todas as pessoas eu tenho certeza de uma das que mais esperou por esse cap foi vc, por isso ele eh dedicado a vc miga!!!!  
Espero do fundo do meu coração, que nesse exato momento está tremendo de ansiedade, que vc tenha gostado da NC, pq se mão, miga, eu vou aposentar minha caneta e deixar minhas idéias pro lado e n escrever nenhuma NC daqui para a frente!!!  
Ok, Ok, eu to exagerando, mas eu pensei que essa NC não fosse sair NUNCAAA!!!!  
(surto) e quando eu escrevi ainda n gostei e demorei um tempão pra reescrever!!!  
Bom, não posso dizer a vc que a vida deles vai voltar a ser rosas, pq não vai, eu queria, massss, mta água ainda vai rolar, e incrivelmente a fic tah se aproximando do final!!!  
Eh, nem eu sei como vou ser capaz de escrever um FIM quando a hora chegar, NR fez parte da minha vida por muito mais de um ano, e tenho que te agradecer amiga, por estar ao meu lado nessa jornada!!!  
Já te falei isso, mas mtu antes de falar com vc no MSN, jah tinha um carinho enorme por vc, pelo que vc passava nas suas reviews, sempre alegres, sempre me dando força, sempre imaginando mil e uma possibilidades pro prossimo cap!!! Sempre assim, mtu vc, mtu Lou, vc eh assim miga, essa criatura maravilhosa que eu tive o prazer de conhecer, e que se tornou mtu importante pra mim!!!! E mesmo não estando perto de vc ainda, mesmo ainda n tendo te dado um abraço, eu te digo que vc tah mais próxima de mim q mta gente q mora do meu lado. Obrigada por tudo minha amiga, do fundo do coração!!!  
EU TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Beijossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss milllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**Kellxinha**_

**Mari Alos: **Olá linda!!!!  
Desculpe pela demora para att!!!!  
Eu tenho uma política de não postar nada que eu não goste, na verdade que eu não adore.  
Sou muito perfeccionista, principalmente com NR. Esse cap era para junho, infelizmente soh ficou pronto agora. Isso não siginifica que eu não tenha trabalhado nele desde lá. Apenas não gostei do que tinha feito.  
Também sei que meus caps não são mtu longos, não gosto de cap mtu mtu longos, mas espero que tenha valido a pena esperar. Estou ansiosa pela sua próxima review!!!

Beijosssssssss grandeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_**Kellxinha**_

**Rafinha M. Potter: **RAFINHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
como vc esta minha lindaaaa????? Que saudades de vc!!!!!  
Eu tenho que dizer que sua atuação como líder de torcida funcionou mtu bem!!!  
HSAUHASUHASUHSUH  
está aki a tão esperada NC!!! Mas tenho que dizer a vc miga, confessar, que foi a maior complicação para escrever. Q sufoco!!!!!!!  
Fico mtu feliz que vc tenha gostado do cap passado. O Draco é um foufo neh, ele me surpreende a cada cap!!! Hihihi  
Quero mtu saber sua opinião, miga, principalmente da NC, seja sincera!!!! Opinião de especialista, q vc eh!!!!  
E eu to lig na sua q n tem escrito mtu, ano sufocante msm, mas depois da tempestade vem a calmaria, neh??? Se Deus quiser!!!  
hasuashaus  
Te adoroooooooooooooooo migaaaaaaaaaaa  
Beijosssssssss enormessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_**Kellxinha**_

**Nani Potter: **Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Estou em cólicasss... receber uma review de Nani Potter elogiando minha fic??? (morre)

Sahuashuashsauhsau  
Até me surpreendi, na verdade, vc não sabe, mas eu sou compleeetamente apx por suas fics!!!!  
Fico orgulhosa por saber que vc gostou de NR, eh mtu gratificante.  
Bom, enfim a NC neh!!! (vegonha)  
Eu juro que achei que não ia conseguir, mas, finalmente, ela tah ai. E espero que tenha valido a pena esperar!!!!  
Brigadaoooo pela revieewww lindaa!!!  
Beijosssssssssssssss enormessssssssss

_**Kellxinha**_

**Ann-Christin Snape: **Aninhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
amigaaaaaaaaaaaaa, qnt tempoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! Ahasuhsauas  
Olha só, primeira coisa q eu tenho q dizer, PARA de falar pra qm quiser ouvir q vc tem acesso a informações restritas de NR, eh como a pasta amarela de J.K. (se achando) se vc for seqüestrada eu vou morrer de preocupação e ter uma crise!!!!!!  
HSAUHSAUSAHUSAHUSA  
Vc sabe mtu bem q eu nem me importo q a Gina deixe o Draco Jr na vontade, ela tem mais eh q fazer isso msm, ELE EH MEUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(agarra)... ops... (vergonha)... (solta)  
hsusahuashuashasu  
sem coments!!!  
Tu n sabe da onde eu tiro minha actions???? estreita os olhos  
HAUSHUASHUASHUAS  
Eu jah jurei q vou sempre passar o caderninho pra vc ler???  
Agora eh mais fácil dizer q eu vou passar o arquivo neh!!!! '  
Eu to viciada nas suas opiniões, seriu!!!!  
Virei uma autora dependente... q horror!!!!  
E pode tratar de desestufar esse peito!!!! Hunf!!!  
Te amooooooooooo sonserina-escorpiana e ainda por cima tem um caso com o Seboso...  
mas te amo msm assimmmm... msm sendo uma grifa-libriana e sentimental ateh demais!!!!  
Brigada por tudooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Beijosssssssssssssssssss enormessssssssssssssssssssssss

_**Kellxinha**_

**LariMalfoy: **Lariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Brigada de coraçãoooo pelos elogiosss!!!! Isso realmente estimula um autor, saber que gostam do que ele escreve, fico radiante com isso.  
Desculpa a demora pra postar, se eu te deixei doida, mas espero que tenha valido a pena, e a NC tenha compensado, já q vc gosta tanto das actions!!!!! E olha que eu até deixo vc se imaginar no lugar da Gina dessa vez, soh pkausa da demora eu cedo o Draco um pouquinho!!! Shauhsaushusa  
Fico realmente radiante por saber que vc gosta tanto do que eu escrevo, de verdade!!!  
Beijosssssssssss enormesssssssss lindaaaa... to ansiosa pela sua próxima review!!!!

_**Kellxinha**_

**Driste: **Oiiiii Dristeee!!!  
Tudo bom com vc???  
Brigada pela reviewww e desculpa a demora para att!!!  
O Draco é um bruxo mtu poderoso, ele vem de uma linhagem de bruxos puro sangue que intensifica a magia que tem dentro dele. Ele foi criado por Lucius para se tornar um comensal, passou por isso desde pequeno e aprendeu a raciocinar como eles, o que lhe dá uma enorme vantagem. Além disso, Lucius acreditava que ele seria iniciado logo, por isso começou a discutir os assuntos de Voldemort com Draco, deixando-o informado das estratégias que eles usariam. Então eu acho que vc pode perceber que ele eh um grande aliado por tudo isso, o conjunto. E ainda por cima tem Gina, ele não vai se permitir perder outra pessoa que ama, então vai fazer tudo para mantê-la a salvo, custe o que custar.  
Espero que tenha esclarecido sua dúvida e que vc tenha gostado desse cap!!!  
Beijossssssssssssssss

_**Kellxinha**_

**Iolanthe Malfoy: **Oiiiiiiiii lindaaa!!!!  
Fico mtu mtu feliz que tenha gostado assoim da minha fic!!!!!  
O Draco de CK eh realmete uma cooooooisaaa!!!! (faltando ar)  
hasuashuashusa  
Eu procurei sua fic no Floreios, mas não consegui encontrar, n sou mtu familiarizada com o esquema de lá, vc pode me explicar melhor???? Ou colar o link aqui???  
Beijosssssssssss grandeeeesss

_**Kellxinha**_

**Musa-Sama: **Oiiii lindaaaaaa  
Fico mtu feliz que tenha gostado da fic, desculpa pela demora!!!!  
Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb!!!  
Beijossss grandesss

_**Kellxinha**_

**Fidget Black: **Oiiii lindaaaa!!!!!!!!!  
Brigadaooo pela reviewww, e desculpa a demoraaa do cap!!!!

Vc achou o aperto de bunda q a Gina deu no Draco, cap passado feio???  
Nem imagino u q vc acha desse cap!!!  
HSAUHSAUSAHUA  
Espero q tenha gostadooo!!!  
Beijossss grandesssssssss

_**Kellxinha**_

**Misty Weasley Malfoy: **Oiii Mistyy!!!  
Fico mtu feliz que vc goste da minha fic!!!! Brigada pela reviewww e desculpa a demora pra postar!!!  
O sonho as Gina, graças a Merlim, foi soh sonho!!! Mas n quer dizer que as coisas não vão complicar daqui para a frente!!  
To com o nome das suas fics anotadas, eu não entro mtu no Floreios ai me perco, e tb andei meio louca pkausa do vest, sem ler mta fic, mas prometo pra vc q agora nas férias eu leio. Ok??? E ai te digo minha opinião sobre cada uma!!! \o/  
Espero q tenha gostado do cap!!!!  
Beijossssssssssssssss

_**Kellxinha**_


	12. A Volta Dos Que Não Foram

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling... Infelizmente, porque eu conheço muitos autores que fariam melhor uso deles, inclusive eu mesma que seqüestraria o Draco!!!   
XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando Draco resolve mudar de lado, e o único lugar seguro suficiente para ele ficar é a Toca.

"_Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every time I pray  
I'll be missing you" _

**Puff Daddy - I'll Be Missing You**

_  
_**Cap 12: A Volta Dos Que Não Foram**

Gina acordou sentindo uma moleza gostosa tomar conta de si, sem abrir os olhos aninhou seu corpo nu ao do namorado e sorriu. Draco, ainda dormindo, passou o braço por sua cintura num gesto possessivo, como acontecia quase todas as manhãs.

Já faziam duas semanas desde que Draco desistira de ir para o campo de batalha, duas semanas desde que eles fizeram amor pela primeira vez, ato que vinha se repetindo constantemente durante esse tempo.

Para Gina, cada vez era como se fosse a primeira, ela sempre se surpreendia com as reações do seu corpo, com as explosões, os arrepios. Aos pouquinhos ia se soltando, aprendendo coisas novas, descobrindo o que ele mais gostava. Já Draco, que tinha mais experiência, demorou a acreditar como o amor tornava tudo novo, tudo maior. Não se cansava de admirar a namorada e de vê-la se derreter em suas mãos. Naquele momento, parecia que o mundo era só deles.

Às vezes, ao ver alguma matéria sobre a guerra no Profeta Diário, Draco resmungava baixinho que deveria ter ido, que precisavam dele lá, mas se calava assim que seus olhos encontravam os da ruiva na mesa da Grifinória. Estavam felizes. Ele havia tomado a decisão certa quando resolvera ficar, ao menos dizia isso para si mesmo sempre que lembrava da promessa que fizera.

As aulas seguiam normalmente, eles sempre davam um jeito de se ver nos intervalos e antes do jantar passeavam juntos pelos jardins, viam o pôr-do-sol e a lua começar a surgir por trás do lago, mas voltavam para a segurança do castelo antes que estivesse escuro.

Depois do jantar, Gina ia para o salão comunal e passava algum tempo fazendo as tarefas. Quando os alunos começavam a se recolher ela dava um jeito de sair disfarçadamente e corria para o quarto do namorado, que sempre reclamava que ela demorava demais para chegar, mesmo que ela chegasse exatamente na hora marcada.

Mas essa rotina teria que ser mudada quando o trio voltasse para o castelo. Se Rony soubesse que Gina fugia para passar a noite com Draco, seria capaz de cometer um assassinato. Já Draco acreditava que não demoraria muito para eles chegarem e já começava a pensar em outros modos de encontrar a ruiva (e salvar sua pele), mas até agora os planos dele mais faziam os dois cair na gargalhada do que acharem mesmo uma solução. 

A Ordem vinha ganhando a maioria das batalhas na última semana, as informações do loiro se faziam muito úteis. Ainda não haviam encontrado Voldemort e Draco se perguntava se já não saberiam que ele era o informante e construído uma nova base.

Dumbledore deixava o trio participar dos planos para as batalhas, mas ainda não os deixava ir para campo aberto. Ele acreditava que seria melhor que voltassem para Hogwarts e continuassem com uma rotina normal de aulas até que fosse descoberta e confirmada a localização de Voldemort. Assim eles estariam mais seguros.

Molly havia enviado uma coruja para Gina dizendo que Gui já tinha tido alta e que o trio deveria voltar para o castelo na semana seguinte, completava dizendo que assim poderia ter um pouco mais de paz e a mandando ter juízo. A ruiva preferia acreditar que a matriarca estava se referindo apenas ao que envolvia a guerra, e assim, não considerava as escapulidas com o namorado uma desobediência às recomendações da mãe.

Gina abriu os olhos quando o namorado se moveu e ficou olhando-o dormir, adorava fazer isso, ele parecia um anjo, tão sereno, relaxado. Ela podia ver cada detalhe do seu rosto, os pelinhos loiros dos cílios, a boca fina, os traços aristocráticos que ela tanto amava.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando uma coruja bicou fortemente o vidro da janela. Draco acordou assustado com o barulho e fez logo menção de levantar, mas Gina já tinha se enrolado no lençol e andava pesadamente em direção à coruja.

Reparou que ela era uma coruja como as que seu pai recebia sempre do ministério, marrom, com olhos amarelos e levando o símbolo do Ministério Inglês Bruxo pendurado em seu pescoço. Carregava um envelope preto, que Gina pegou preocupada.

- Amor, que é que foi? – o loiro perguntou totalmente desperto.

Gina levantou a cabeça e olhou o namorado. – É pra você. – Andou até ele e viu quando ele olhou surpreso o símbolo do ministério no envelope sobre o qual tinha escrito em letras prateadas: _Ao Sr. Draco Malfoy_.

Draco segurou o envelope e o encarou. – Que é que o ministério quer comigo?

Gina se sentou na cama, esperando que o namorado abrisse o envelope de modo que pudesse apoiá-lo, pois sabia que quando enviavam um envelope de cor preta a noticia não era boa, e pela expressão do loiro, ele também devia saber disso.

Draco abriu o envelope temeroso, tirando de lá um pergaminho também preto. Encarou as letras prateadas um segundo antes de começar a ler em voz alta.

_ "Sr. Draco Malfoy, sentimos muito vir a informar desta maneira, que foi encontrado às 3:07 dessa madrugada o corpo de Lúcius Malfoy, vosso pai, falecido durante a última batalha, no campo distante 20 km do vilarejo de Grandfield, em Londres. O corpo foi sepultado no cemitério de Grandfield, sendo possível a transferência para outro cemitério caso seja seu desejo. Como o Sr. se trata do seu único herdeiro, poderá se apoderar dos bens que estão em seu nome e de sua mãe, tendo os bens no nome do seu pai confiscados pelo ministério, que irão a julgamento ainda a ser marcado."_

Gina viu o loiro encarar fixamente o pergaminho, fez menção de chegar mais perto, mas ele levantou da cama furioso. O rosto tinha um tom avermelhado e os lábios tremiam de raiva.

Ela nunca o tinha visto com tanta raiva assim. Não sabia o que fazer.  
Draco andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, desnorteado, como um leão enfurecido. Amassou o pergaminho, comprimindo-o entre seus dedos.

- Não era para ser assim, eu que devia tê-lo matado, EU! – rosnou para si mesmo, com um ódio aparente na voz. O espelho explodiu em milhões de pedaços que voaram fazendo a ruiva se encolher. 

Draco jogava tudo que estava a seu alcance no chão, livros, cadeiras, tinteiros... Passava as mãos,enfurecido, pelo rosto vermelho e cabelos. Parecia um louco. Ele gritava e esmurrava a parede, assustando mais a ruiva, até que deixou a exaustão tomar conta de si e escorregou pela parede, caindo sentado no chão. 

Gina esperou mais alguma reação dele, mais quando percebeu que esta não viria se levantou da cama suavemente e andou até ele devagar. Tocou no ombro dele, cautelosa, se abaixou, de modo que ficassem da mesma altura. Para sua surpresa ele a abraçou fortemente, como se sua vida dependesse dela, do seu porto seguro. Gina retribuiu o abraço e acariciou os fios loiros quando sentiu as lágrimas de raiva e angústia encharcarem seu ombro.

Quando sentiu que ele estava mais calmo ela teve coragem de falar:

- Draco, foi melhor assim, está tudo acabado agora.

Ela sentiu o corpo do loiro enrijecer antes dele murmurar:

- Era eu Gina, eu tinha que tê-lo matado, eu prometi, eu prometi, Gina!!!

- Shii, calma amor, eu pensei que você já tinha desistido disso. Mas ele está morto, sua mãe foi vingada, Draco.

- Mas eu tinha que tê-la vingado, eu! - Gina se calou e o deixou chorar mais.

Esse diálogo se repetiu várias vezes. Finalmente Draco pareceu perder as forças e se deixou levar para a cama, onde Gina o sentou, abraçando-o de encontro a si, como uma criança assustada.

Ele não sabia dizer de onde vinha o ódio que tomou conta dele. Sua mãe não gostaria que ele sujasse suas mãos com aquele miserável, e ele estava morto, ela fora vingada, mesmo não sendo por ele.

Draco acabou por adormecer, sem nunca soltar a mão da namorada. Foi um sono conturbado, com sonhos negros onde tinha a oportunidade de matar o pai e alguém fazia isso primeiro, passando na sua frente.

Gina recolocou tudo no devido lugar, usando vários feitiços, e deitou ao lado do namorado, não sabia como ele acordaria, mas pedia a Merlim que estivesse melhor.

_**Kellxinha**_

A noite começava a avançar preguiçosamente. Gina, que estava a um bom tempo olhando o namorado, sentiu o estomago roncar e lembrou que não havia comido nada durante o dia, mas não queria deixá-lo sozinho, resolveu trocar de roupa, esperaria por ele já pronta para o jantar, ou para um possível assalto à cozinha.

Se surpreendeu quando, ao sair do banheiro, encontrou um loiro pensativo sentado na cama. Ele virou o rosto para olhá-la, ela percebeu que ele tinha o rosto meio inchado de quem chora demais, ou de quem se contraria demais e dorme depois, que era o caso dele.

Ele tentou dar um meio sorriso e a voz saiu rouca quando perguntou as horas.

- Hora do jantar – ela respondeu se aproximando – Mas eu entendo se você não quiser ir, eu posso ficar com você, ou pegar alguma coisa na cozinha...

- Não Gina, pode ir, eu vou depois, só vou tomar um banho.

- Eu posso esperar.

- Não, está tudo bem, melhor você ir, eu preciso mesmo ficar um pouco sozinho.

- Draco, nada vai mudar o fato de que ele está morto. Sua mão foi vingada e você não sujou suas mãos! – falou docemente.

O loiro, que tinha voltado a se levantar à menção da morte de Lúcius, a encarou furioso: - Claro, agora você não tem mais que ter medo que eu vá para a guerra, já que eu não tenho mais o que fazer lá, né? – a voz saiu fria, indiferente, ela percebeu que ele tinha intenção de machucá-la.

Gina abaixou a cabeça, magoada: - Não tente jogar isso pra cima de mim, Draco Malfoy, eu só estava tentando te proteger. – sua voz não era mais que um sussurro e ela não deu tempo para que ele respondesse, saiu batendo a porta, deixando um Draco culpado pra trás.

_**Kellxinha**_

Gina andava distraída pelo corredor, a sua recente desavença com o namorado fervilhava em sua mente. Como ele podia despejar a raiva em cima dela? Claro que ela não podia negar que ficara aliviada, mas feliz?

Uma explosão uns metros à frente a tirou de seus pensamentos, instintivamente puxou a varinha e se colocou em posição de duelo. Por uma fração de segundo ficou paralisada ao ver Lúcius Malfoy correndo em sua direção, até que Draco lhe veio à cabeça. Ela não queria saber se esse homem era realmente o pai morto do seu namorado ou alguém se passando por ele, mas sabia que quem quer que ele fosse não chegaria até Draco.

Tentou se lembrar de algum feitiço que pudesse formar uma barreira protetora, o impedindo de prosseguir, mas Draco apareceu correndo atrás de si antes que ela conseguisse.

- Virginia, vai embora! – ele gritou enquanto chegava mais perto.

- Não Draco, eu não vou te deixar sozinho, ele tá vivo, ele quer se vingar!

- Eu sei, eu preciso que você saia daqui, vá para o salão comunal e não saia de lá!

- Ora, ora, ora se não é meu "querido" filho e sua namoradinha traidora do sangue!

Eles dois se colocaram em posição de ataque e Draco voltou a gritar: - Virgínia, vai! Agora!

- Crucius!!!

O loiro viu a namorada cair no chão se contorcendo de dor, ele sabia bem como era, já havia passado por isso muitas vezes.

- Ela não vai a lugar nenhum. O que você prefere, que eu a mate na sua frente ou o contrário?Ah, não diga, você não tem poder de decisão aqui.

Draco queria contra-atacar, mas tinha medo que isso pudesse prejudicar Gina. Não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois no segundo seguinte viu a namorada ser jogada contra a parede e cair inconsciente.

- Agora somos nós dois. Você acha que eu não saberia que você entregou informações preciosas para eles? Seu traidorzinho! – Draco sorriu presunçoso e levantou a cabeça. - E pensar que sua mãezinha morreu por você, um inútil que não faz jus nem à morte dela!

O loiro fechou os punhos com raiva, sabia o que ele estava fazendo, queria descontrolá-lo para que ficasse em suas mãos, mas ele não deixaria.

- Crucius!!!

Draco conseguiu ser rápido o suficiente para desviar do primeiro feitiço, mas não para rebater o segundo. Sentiu o corpo todo doer, como se milhares de finas agulhas estivessem penetrando sua pele. Era uma dor tão grande que ele não conseguia gritar, pois mesmo que não aparecessem cortes pelo seu corpo, ele sabia que estava sendo perfurado. Sentiu um gosto de sangue na boca e a risada de Lúcius penetrou sua mente... estava de volta ao inferno do qual tentara fugir.

O feitiço cessou e o loiro colocou-se de pé com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Estou surpreso com você, "filho", ficando corajoso, é?

- Eu não sou seu "filho" – sussurrou com ódio como se tivesse cuspindo a palavra. – Vamos acabar logo com isso! Meu único desejo é acabar com a sua vida!

- Ora, mas que coincidência, não? Porque acha que estamos aqui? Para tomarmos chá? – perguntou sarcástico - Você acha mesmo que eu ia deixar essa traição passar em branco? Ninguém NUNCA engana Lúcius Malfoy, que a morte sirva de exemplo para aqueles que um dia pensarem numa afronta como essa!

- Leviancorpus! – Draco sussurrou e viu o pai ser pendurado no ar de cabeça para baixo. Sorriu sarcástico. – Como você se sente estando na mesma posição que você fez muitos trouxas ficarem?

Lúcius sorriu, mesmo que a posição fosse incomoda e ele começasse a sentir o sangue ir para a cabeça não deixaria o outro perceber.

- Aprendeu direitinho o que eu ensinei Draco, estaria melhor agora se estivesse do lado certo da guerra. Mas não esqueça que eu te ensinei tudo que você sabe, mas não tudo que eu sei.

- _Expeliarmus_! – gritou e o loiro mais novo voou de encontro à parede, enquanto ele, com um feitiço não verbal, pousava suavemente no chão.

- _Sectusempra_! – Draco revidou e viu um corte se abrir no abdômen de Lúcius, que o olhou surpreso! – Você com certeza não me ensinou tudo que eu sei, "pai".

Draco viu o patriarca tentar vários feitiços para fechar o corte, mas ele sabia que não funcionariam totalmente, aproveitou a chance para se levantar. Com as costas apoiadas na parede voltou a posição de ataque: - Expeliarmus!

Lúcius voou uns metros e jorrou mais sangue do corte. Ele sorriu satisfeito.

- Eu acho que estou do lado certo da guerra afinal! - Lúcius o encarou, voltando a posição de ataque com dificuldade, nenhum dos dois estava disposto a ceder.

- Ora, "filhinho", você não vai achar isso quando estiver fazendo companhia a sua doce mãe no inferno, não é?

Draco sorriu: - Onde quer que ela esteja, ela vai ver você pagar por tudo que você fez, e eu realizar todos os sonhos que ela tinha pra mim.

Ouviram passos no corredor, muitas pessoas vinham correndo, Draco podia apostar que eram aurores, tinha que manter Lúcius entretido até que eles chegasse e assim ele morreria com o beijo dos dementadores, ou poderia acabar com ele ali mesmo e alegar legitima defesa. Os passos se aproximavam, tinha que ser rápido, encarou Lúcius, ele tinha um olhar triunfante.

- Crucius!!! - Draco gritou. O corte de Lúcius aumentou e ele se contorcia no chão. Quando o feitiço cessou, ele olhou assustado para Draco. O que quer que ele tenha sentido, não esperava que o filho fosse capaz de fazer. Draco alargou o sorriso. – Isso se chama vingança.

Draco viu os aurores se aproximarem pelas costas de Lúcius, alguns tinham machucados, o que significava que tinham mais comensais em Hogwarts. Alguns gritavam para eles pararem e jogarem as varinhas no chão, não estavam tão perto para detê-los, ainda.

Uma luz verde percorreu a distância entre eles, e no momento em que "Avada Kadavra" foi pronunciado e que os aurores finalmente chegaram ao local. Um corpo de cabelos platinados jazia inerte no chão.

_**Kellxinha**_

A família Weasley estava em volta da cama da filha caçula na Ala Hospitalar, a matriarca tinha o rosto inchado e as lágrimas pareciam que não parariam nunca de escorrer. Todos olhavam Gina com olhares pesarosos, ela tinha a cabeça enfaixada e dormia pesadamente, indiferente a tudo.

Arthur conversava com Dumbledore mais afastado dos filhos e da esposa, tentava entender o que tinha acontecido, mas ninguém parecia saber muito bem. A professora Minerva entrou no aposento silenciosamente e se dirigiu ao diretor.

- Não se preocupe Arthur, eu vou cuidar de tudo, fique com sua filha, ela precisa de vocês. – o diretor se despediu, enquanto o Sr. Weasley voltava a abraçar a esposa, e se dirigiu a professora.

- Diretor, eu preciso que o senhor venha comigo. – o olhar da vice-diretora não deixava espaços para questionamentos, mesmo que ele quisesse fazer algum.

Gina começou a se mexer um tempo depois que o diretor deixou o aposento, tempo que para a família que esperava demorou uma eternidade. Fez uma careta ao sentir o corpo todo dolorido, tentou abrir os olhos, mas a claridade incomodava.

- Não tente se mexer filha. – ouviu a voz mansa do pai e sentiu logo em seguida o abraço carinhoso da mãe, não se importava que doesse, queria muito esse abraço.

- Draco... – pronunciou assim que o rosto do loiro invadiu sua mente, abriu os olhos de uma só vez, e tentou enxergar as camas ao lado. – Pai, onde está o Draco?

Gina sentiu o medo tomar conta de si quando todos desviaram o olhar, um esperando que o outro tivesse coragem de falar a ela. Sentiu seus olhos encherem d'água. Sabia o que tinha acontecido, sabia no fundo, mas não queria acreditar. Molly voltou a soluçar baixinho e abraçou a filha que também chorava.

Não precisava que ninguém falasse, não precisava ver, nem ouvir. Ela tinha perdido seu amor, e agora não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Não podia abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, não podia mais deitar abraçada a ele, como se aquele momento fosse o mais importante da vida deles, e era. Não podia mais dizer o quanto o amava, o quanto ele a fazia feliz e o quanto ela se orgulhava dele. Como poderia viver agora, sabendo que foi feliz e completa e que tinha perdido tudo?

"_Every step I take_

_Every move I make_

_Every single day_

_Every time I pray_

_I'll be missing you"_

**N.A.: **FINALMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PESSOASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Nossa, suei pra esse cap sair!!! Eu sei que demorou, eu sei que vcs acharam que eu tinha desistido, eu sei que vcs me odeiam por isso E por ter matado o Draco... mas em minha defesa (né Aninha?) eu alego que não postei o cap antes porque esse ano foi de vestibular, e que eu tinha feito uma parte dele no meio do ano, mas não tinha ficado como eu queria e eu não ia postar assim né? Então eu prometo que, agora que eu to de feriasss, não vai demorar muito pro epílogo sair, viu? É gente epílogo... isso quer dizer que meu bb ta terminando... minha fic linda e amadaaa!!! (chora!!!!)  
Bom, o epilogo vai ser caprichado, eu prometo, com muito amor e carinho da autora aqui!!!  
E prometo tb que não vou abandonar vcs, que tenho outras fics em mente!!!!  
Brigada a todos que me apoiaram durante NR, todos que lera, que mandaram reviews, que não mandaram reviews... enfim... TODOS!!!!  
Digo especialmente ainda Snape, pq afinal, o que seria de mim sem vc né?  
Ly Black, minha beta linda e amada!!!  
Lou, que apoiou NR desde o comecinho!!!

Feliz Natal para todos!!!

Beijos enormessssssssssss

MANDEMM REVIEWSSSSSSSS

Kellxinha-Malfoy

**N/B: **Kell, cunhada linda! Perdoa sua betinha aqui, ela chegou de viagem ontem e veio correndo pegar o cap para terminar a betagem! Cap que por acaso melhorou muito, eu amei a nova versão do duelo, dá muito mais emoção agora e a lerda da Gina nem pra não desmaiar e ver o que aconeceu, né!

Enfim é uma pena que agora há menos um loiro platinado no mundo, mas enfim. :P

Mil beijos e mil desculpas pela demora! Tentei fazer o melhor que pude, eu ainda preiro demorar um pouco do que fazer uma má betagem para uma fic tão boa!

Feliz ano novo,

Ly.

OS: Quando esse prólogo sair, trate de me mandar, mocinha. reciso que o senhor venha comigo. a professora.

ha, ela precisa de voc

reciso que o senhor venha comigo. a professora.

ha, ela precisa de voc


	13. Epílogo: Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling... Infelizmente P

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando Draco resolve mudar de lado, e o único lugar seguro suficiente para ele ficar é a Toca.

**Epílogo: Can You Feel The Love Tonight? **_(Você consegue sentir o amor essa noite?)._

**N/A: Aconselho a lerem o capitulo ouvindo a música Can You Feel The Love Tonight de Elton John! **

**  
**Gina viu o vulto forte do homem a sua frente abrir silenciosamente a porta, dando-lhe passagem. Caminhou devagar por entre a sala escura e bem mobiliada da casa para qual havia se mudado quando casou, três anos atrás. Ouviu a porta se fechar baixo atrás de si, e um suspiro cansado quebrou o silêncio.

- Estou morto. – ouviu o marido sussurrar e sorriu. Queria poder implicar com ele agora, mas olhou para o rostinho da sua filha que dormia em seus braços, e continuou o caminho para o quarto da pequena.

Deitou o corpinho de quatro meses no berço, e a viu encolher os bracinhos, ficou um tempo olhando-a dormir. Poderia passar a noite toda ali, mas o dia havia sido agitado, como todas as festas na Toca, e ela mal podia esperar para tirar os sapatos e tomar um banho.

Viu que o marido colocava os últimos feitiços de proteção no quarto da filha e andou em direção ao quarto, desejando intensamente um banho quente.

- Que trabalho! – ouviu-o murmurar.

- Então torça para que eu não puxe a minha mãe e tenha sete também! – falou brincando.

- Muito engraçado! – ouviu resmungar. A primeira vez que disse isso o marido quase morreu, mas a essa altura já não tinha mais graça, e mesmo assim, ela não se cansava de repetir.

Sentiu-o lhe abraçar carinhosamente por trás, incrível como os abraços dele passavam tanto sentimento, tanto amor. Como ele tinha o dom de lhe transportar pro mundo dele apenas com um toque, lhe fazer voar com um beijo e viajar pelo universo quando faziam amor.

"_There's a calm surrender_

_To the rush of day_

_When the heat of the rolling world_

_Can be turned away_

An enchanted moment,

And it sees me through

It's enough for this restless warrior

Just to be with you"

Deu passos para frente quando sentiu leves beijos no pescoço, sentiu-o abrir o zíper do vestido que usava e viu o mesmo cair no chão, as mãos fortes e másculas percorriam o corpo já conhecido. Virou-se entre seus braços e beijou-lhe a boca sensualmente. O fogo que normalmente os consumia havia dado lugar ao carinho essa noite.

"And can you feel the love tonight

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we've got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest?

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

believe the very best."

Abriu a camisa dele calmamente, enquanto ele ainda andava em direção a cama, deitou-se devagar enquanto o olhava tirar o resto da roupa e deitar em cima de si.

Os beijos demorados e sensuais, as mãos percorrendo seu corpo, incrivelmente ele ainda conseguia que ela se sentisse com uma adolescente inexperiente, com o coração palpitando. Viu quando ele tirou sua lingerie delicada e jogou em algum lugar atrás dele.

Cerrou os olhos e arqueou o corpo quando o sentiu penetrar-lhe, os beijos espalhando-se pelo pescoço e colo enquanto o ritmo aumentava gradualmente. Segurou-lhe as costas com força e viu que assim como ela, ele sentia o prazer correr por seu corpo e não demorou muito para que, mais uma vez, chegassem ao clímax.

"There's a time for everyone

If they only learn

That the twisting kaleidoscope

Moves us all in turn

There's a rhyme and reason

To the wild outdoors

When the heart of this starcrossed voyager

Beats in time with yours"

Tinha o corpo aninhado ao dele, a cabeça encostada em sei peito nu, sentia sua mão acariciar-lhe o cabelo, enquanto ele encarava o teto pensativo.

- Te amo, Draco! – dizia muito isso a ele, mas era nessa hora, nos braços um do outro, que sentiam a intensidade desse amor.

- Amo você Gina! – olhou-a ao mesmo tempo em que o choro da filha, vinda do quarto ao lado, quebrou a calma da noite, eles sorriram.

Que as suas vidas fossem sempre assim, cheias de beijos, amor, carinho, mais beijos e o choro de sua maior benção de vez em quando.

"And can you feel the love tonight

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we've got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest?

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best"

_**Flashback**_

O Professor Dumbledore e a Professora Minerva andavam apressados pelos corredores. Entraram numa sala do corredor do quarto andar, havia muitas pessoas ali, outros professores, aurores, e funcionários do ministério, todos em volta de uma mesa retangular de madeira escura, onde jazia um corpo.

Dumbledore se aproximou devagar, mas o que viu o surpreendeu. Ali estava o corpo inerte de Severus Snape, vestido como um aluno qualquer da sonserina. O diretor se entristeceu por ter mais um membro da Ordem morto, ainda mais por ser alguém em que confiava tanto.

Snape já havia confidenciado ao diretor a desconfiança de que pudesse acontecer um ataque ao castelo, com intenção de seqüestrar Draco. Por isso passara os últimos dias mais atento que de costume.

- Tragam o corpo do jovem Malfoy, vamos prepará-los para as solenidades. - Falou com pesar. Mas ninguém se moveu. Dumbledore ainda esperou por um minuto antes da professora Minerva quebrar o silêncio da sala:

- Alvo, ainda estamos pesquisando para ter certeza, mas, esse - ela olhou para o corpo de Snape. - Era Draco Malfoy há cinco minutos atrás. Acreditamos que Severus ingeriu uma quantidade muito grande de poção polissuco, de modo que se fosse capturado, só voltaria a seu corpo quando os comensais tivessem longe, e isso o deixou seu raciocínio lento no duelo.

- Entendo. – Falou o diretor, mais para sim mesmo que para os outros. – E o jovem Malfoy?

- Na sala ao lado. – a professora indicou com a cabeça uma sala conjugada a que estavam.

O diretor caminhou rapidamente até lá e quando abriu a porta encontrou um Draco sendo segurado pelo trio e mais um auror.

- Diretor, eles não me deixam sair, onde está a Gina? – perguntou desesperado.

- Calma, senhor Malfoy. – falou Dumbledore tranqüilamente, conjurando uma cadeira em frente a que o loiro estava e se sentando. – A srta. Weasley está bem. Antes que o leve ao seu encontro, quero lhe deixar a par dos últimos acontecimentos.

O loiro pensou em protestar, mas o olhar do diretor o calou.

- Como senhor já deve saber, Hogwarts foi atacado por comensais, e dentre eles, estava seu pai.

- Mas... – Draco gelou – Meu pai está morto.

- Sim, está. – o diretor confirmou.

- Então...

- Seu pai foi morto nessa batalha Draco, ele estava lutando com você, com o que ele achava ser você, mas era Severus Snape, que tomou uma poção polissuco e foi morto por Lúcius no momento que os aurores chegaram. Eles mataram seu pai quando ele tentou fugir.

- Mas...

- O que não entendemos Sr. Malfoy, e esta é a única coisa que gostaríamos que nos contasse antes de poder ver a srta Weasley, onde o senhor estava enquanto essa batalha acontecia?

Draco respirou fundo, tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem e explicou:

- Eu estava no quarto, ia tomar banho, quando bateram na porta, eu pensei que era a Gina, por que nós tínhamos discutido, e enfim, eu pensei que era ela, mas era o Prof. Snape, ele me lançou um feitiço e me trancou no banheiro do quarto, eu não consegui me mexer por um tempo. Depois fui encontrado por eles – indicou o trio com a cabeça.

- Muito bem Sr. Malfoy, agora que finalizamos esse quebra cabeça, me acompanhe, por favor.

_**Kellxinha**_

Mal passou pela porta da enfermaria e já sentiu o abraço apertado da Sra. Weasley. As lágrimas da matriarca encharcavam sua camisa e, de um jeito estranho, ele ficou feliz ao saber que alguém, fora Gina, sentiria sua falta caso ele realmente tivesse morrido.

Abraçou a mulher de volta, e para sua surpresa, não se irritou quando ela parou para olhá-lo bem, e beijá-lo como a um filho que retorna para casa. Ela murmurava palavras desconexas, das quais ele entendia "vivo", "bem", "milagre"...

Quando finalmente o soltou, correu até o diretor, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, Arthur, também o abraçou emocionando-se por um instante e logo foi se juntar à esposa.

Demorou um tempo ainda para que conseguisse chegar ao leito da ruiva, que dormia pesadamente. Seu coração apertou quando viu a pele tão delicada dela machucada e com manchas roxas, e não pode deixar de se sentir culpado, afinal, primeiro porque o pai dele fizera isso, e segundo porque se não tivessem discutido mais cedo, talvez ela tivesse sido trancada com ele e estivessem os dois bem.

_Ela está bem! Está viva! _– ouviu uma voz murmurar na sua cabeça.

Sentou na beirada da cama dela, tentando não lhe acordar e segurou a delicada mão entre as suas.

- Você quase me mata do coração, ruiva. – começou a sussurrar para ela, como se ela pudesse escutar em seus sonhos. – Nunca mais faça isso comigo. Eu amo você demais para pensar em te perder.

O loiro se debruçou e encostou sua testa suavemente na dela.

- Eu quero você pra sempre comigo ruivinha, com esse seu jeitinho de menina, suas birras, seus sorrisos, suas manhas, seu perf... – foi interrompido por um abraço forte, a ruiva o puxava para si como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Draco... você... você tá vivo! – ela murmurou entre soluços - Draco... Diz que eu não to sonhando, que não é uma brincadeira, por favor.

- Shiii!! Tá tudo bem meu amor, eu to aqui, viu? – sussurrou embalando a namorada que ainda o abraçava forte.

- Eu, eu... – ela ainda tentou falar, mas ele colou sua boca a dela com desespero. As lágrimas dos dois davam gosto ao beijo, o medo da perda, o amor, tudo misturado num ato que, se antes tão natural para eles, agora era o mais especial, apenas por poderem estar ali, juntos.

- Eu amo você minha ruivinha. – o loiro falou entre o beijo

- Eu também meu amor, pra sempre! – ouviu-a responder e a trouxe mais pra perto de si, como se para provar para si mesmos que ficaria tudo bem.

"_**Tudo da certo no final, se ainda não deu, é porque não chegou o final".**_

**FIM**

**N/A: **Ai meu Deusss, que vontade de chorar, nem acredito que meu bb terminou... to me sentindo vazia agora... quem já passou por isso me entende, né?  
Bom gente, o epílogo veio com a necessidade de explicar como o Draco NÃO morreu ( me perdoem por isso), mas que me conhece sabe que eu JAMAIS teria coragem de matar o Draco, talvez a Gina, mas o Draco nunca!!! u.u  
E também queria mostrar pra vocês um pouquinho da vida que eu imagino eles tendo futuramente.

Bom, como Aninha mesmo disse: o Sev...erus XD foi pra homenagear ela!!! Foi sim Aninha, um agradecimento pela nossa amizade e confiança!!! Amo você!!!

Sem muito mais o que falar... esperem pra ver outras fics vindo por ai!  
Vou morrer de saudades de escrever NR, mas ela não terá uma continuação não, pelo menos não tenho planos pra isso agora, mas quem sabe do futuro né?

Agradecimentos HIPER MEGA ESPECIAIS: Ly, minha betinha linda e cunhada, Lou, que sempre acompanhou a fic e me deu força, Aninha que foi minha ouvinte, conselheira e maior incentivadora, Bru e Paty que viram NR nascer e foram as primeiras a me darem força pra colocar meus pensamentos no papel, ao meu par que, desde que nos conhecemos, se mostrou um leitor assíduo e admirador, e que, como todos vcs, me incentivou a continuar.

Agradecimentos SUPER ESPECIAIS: a todos que leram, acompanharam e mandaram reviews: Lana, Catarina, Bela Malfoy, Mari-chan, Nathoca Malfoy, Camil, Miaka, Nahemwe, Mademoiselle Malfoy, Fefyssssss, Helene S. Malfoy, Bru Tonks, Carol Malfoy Potter, Kika Felton-87, Ronnie Weezhy, Morgana Manson, Nana Malfoy, Dessinha McGuiller, Mônica, Camila Parcker, dudiNhaziNha, Marialos, Mel, Thata Radcliffe,

Tamih Weasley Malfoy, Rute Riddle, Hannah, Julia Malfoy, Srta Malfoy, Rafinha M. Potter, Rebeca, Giovanna, Estrelinha W. M., Srtas. Weasel, riela Potter, Lanuxa, Ginevra Sophie Malfoy, Panda Br101, Carol Lisboa, Kika, Belle Potter, Vivika Malfoy, Srtá. Felton °leg, Lidy, Milk and Cereal, Kamilla, Grace Black, Yullie Black Uzumaki, Giny MM's, Gabiii, Franinha Malfoy, Lolita Malfoy, Ara Potter, Beca Malfoy, Bibica, Cah[MJ's, Nani Potter, Larimalfoy, Driste, Iolanthe Malfoy, Musa-Sama, Fidget Black, Misty Weasley Malfoy, Thaty, Bih Malfoy, It Snape, Maitezinha, Veronica D. M.,

Ci Felton, Mariana, Nimue25, Sarah D. Malfoy, Vanii, JuzinhaMalfoy.

Muito Obrigada a todos, de coração!!!  
Beijos enormes e abraços apertados  
_**Kellxinha- Malfoy**_

**N/B**: Eh!! É emocionante também para as betas verem fics tão queridas chegarem ao fim... não se preocupe, esse sentimento de vazio é comum e ainda bem que vem acompanhado dessa maravilhosa sensação de dever cumprido, não?

Bem, acho que você deixar o Draco vivo de certo modo preservou sua vida um pouquinho, se é que me entende... de toda forma a NR não tem cara de fic que termina com catástrofe e eu a achei absolutamente linda assim! O que me induz a dar os parabéns... pela força de vontade, dedicação, coisas que devem perdurar para que se leve adiante nossos projetos. Eu admiro autoras que não abandonam seus enredos, sabe, mesmo que demore, mesmo com os períodos de falta de inspiração e tudo isso, porque no fim a recompensa é saber que fomos capazes de levar até o fim.

Acho que é tudo. Orgulho, de você cunhada, dessa fic extremamente linda que apesar de eu não ter acompanhado desde o início, sinto fazer parte de mim de alguma maneira.

Mil beijos e conte sempre-sempre comigo, porque você sabe, mesmo que eu demore um pouquinho considerável, farei o possível e o impossível para te ajudar :)

Beijos, da sua linda beta .

Ly.

Tradução:

**Can you feel the love tonight – Elton John**

Tudo se entrega calmamente

À pressa do dia

Quando o calor do vento

Pode ser desviado

Um momento encantado

Momento que passa por mim

E tudo isso é o suficiente para este guerreiro

inquieto

Ficar apenas com você

Você pode sentir

O amor esta noite?

Ele está aqui onde estamos

E é o suficiente

Para este andarilho de olhos grandes

saber que chegamos aqui

E você pode sentir

O amor esta noite?

Como ele deitou para descansar

Basta ele

Para fazer com que reis e vagabundos

Acreditem no melhor da vida

E há um tempo para todo mundo

Basta que eles aprendam

Que o kaleidoscópio do amor

Movimenta um por um de nós

Há uma rima e uma razão

Para o mundo lá fora

Quando o coração deste viajante

Bate no mesmo compasso que o seu

E você pode sentir

O amor esta noite?

Como ele deitou para descansar

Basta ele

Para este andarilho de olhos grandes

saber que chegamos aqui

E você pode sentir

O amor esta noite?

Como ele deitou para descansar

Basta ele

Para fazer com que reis e vagabundos

Acreditem no melhor da vida

Basta ele

Para fazer com que reis e vagabundos

Acreditem no melhor da vida


End file.
